The Healing
by whitetigers
Summary: Is Frank and Joe's dad really gone? Will Joe ever be the same again? A mysterious medallion and a scripture from the Bible hold the secrets to a huge mystery as the boys unravel the secrets of a madman. Find out in the 3rd and last installment of the House of Cards Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The 3rd installment of House of Cards Trilogy. If some things don't make sense you might want to read the first two stories, House of Cards and In the Grip of Grace. I own nothing of the Hardy world and the characters therein. All other characters are solely mine.

Chapter 1

Frank Hardy was waiting for a phone call from their family physician, Dr. Bates. His younger brother, Joe, by a year, was laying down sleeping and Frank was watching him breath. He had been in bad situations before, but it hadn't bothered him near as much as the bullet his father put in his head at the hospital over two months before. Because of it, the results had left his Aunt Gertrude thinking there was no choice but to put Joe in a clinic that dealt with mentally handicapped patients. Thinking she did the right thing in keeping himself from knowing his brother was even alive, she had performed an illegal act of misplacing a human being. Those were the words that had came from Officer Con Riley when he called back a few minutes ago to let Frank know what he had found out about his aunt's case. Because his aunt had not been aware that she was doing anything illegal, the charges had been dropped down to a misdemeanor. The most she would have to do is a community service for the next year and a fine. He didn't think she would mind very much since the brunt of her social life was doing community services anyway. He was grateful that she wouldn't have to spend any time in jail. He didn't think she could handle that. What with just finding out her brother, his dad, had been killed with poison in prison, and knowing he and Joe and their friends were moving to Montana to be with the rest of their friends, wouldn't hold up very long in jail. He was relieved that Con had said Chief Collig had went to bat for her and that she was very lucky things went the way they did when the judge looked over her case.

When he found Joe up in the lower part of Michigan at the Stratford Clinic, he found that Joe's condition was a lot more serious than he thought. At least he wasn't dead as he was led to believe. But he found a wonderful nurse aide that took very good care of Joe and had created a bond with her right away. He always would be in touch with her. It was his intention to introduce Joe to her one day. He credited her with his sanity.

Earlier, they had sat at the desk with Phil's laptop. Since they had no internet service, they had gone over what they had found at Phil's house, with Phil hacking into everything he could get his hands on to find out about this medallion they found in Joe's bedroom night stand drawer. They had found out that it originated from ancestors from the Hardy family way back in the 1700's. Only back then the family name started out as Bishop and had changed through history into Joseph Hardy in the 1800's. It had been a crest of wealth and integrity. Now, as Frank and Phil sat on his bed, looking at the medallion, he had no idea that his family had a crest let alone one of wealth and integrity. They weren't really high society wealthy, but for a long time their dad had always. instilled truthfulness.

Frank snorted. "Integrity my ass."

"Well, back then that was what it was. But a lot has happened since then." Phil countered.

"Ya think?" Frank said, bitterly. " I wonder how it all got so screwed up?"

"Maybe your grandpa had an enemy." Phil suggested, as he scratched the bridge of his nose.

"If he did, how would we know who it was? Grandpa died."

"Maybe your grandma knows something. And if not, maybe she'll let us go through some of his things. We might find something through his stuff."

"If she didn't get rid of everything. She was pretty depressed when he died. We were all thinking it wouldn't be long before she went to be with him. Then she slowly came out of her depression and decided to get rid of alot of his things."

"Yeah, but she seems stable enough. Let's talk to her."

"I suppose its all we got right now. Let's go." Frank headed out the bedroom door.

"What about Dr. Bates?"

Frank stopped suddenly at the door to his bedroom. Guilty about having almost forgetting his brother.

"Oh God," he quietly berated himself. "How could I forget?"

"Because there is too much going on, Frank." Phil put his hand on Frank's shoulder for comfort.

Frank sighed loudly and ran a hand through his dark hair. Just then the phone rang. Frank dashed to the hall phone and snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Frank, this is Dr. Bates."

"Yes? What did you find out?" Frank's heart was hammering in his chest. Adrenaline flowing through out his body.

"I need you to come down so we can talk. Can you do that anytime soon? I have to be involved with another patient of mine in another hour or so. "

"Sure, I'll be down right now. Thanks for calling."

After he had explained the call from Dr. Bates, Frank left Joe in Tony's hands and he and Phil went down to the hospital. They didn't have long to wait as Dr. Bates was just inside the triage. The doctor had the boys follow him back to his office for the consultation.

"Now, before I tell you of the results, I would like to know how Joe has been doing."

"I think he's been improving a lot since I first seen him in that clinic." Frank replied, with a smile.

Dr. Bates nodded his head. "Well, from the tests I have done, it makes sense that he would be improving. I want to show you something."

He had a manila envelope in his hands and began to pull a negative out from inside. He went over to a small white box on the wall and flipped a switch where a fluorescent light lit up. He stuck the negative up in the rollers at the top so the plastic would stick and he began pointing at something on the negative.

"This here is where the bullet went into his skull." he explained. Frank involuntarily winced at the thought of his father pulling the trigger. "The bullet is still there as you can see."

Frank nodded his head as he knew that since he had no surgery and there was no exit wound, that the bullet would still be in his head. He just never wanted to think about it, until now.

"I'm gonna suggest a surgeon to take the bullet out. The way things look, it doesn't seem like it would be difficult. And… it may be that it is pressing on a part of his brain that makes it seem like he's brain damaged."

Frank locked on the words, 'seem like', and searched the doctor's face for any doubts.

"You mean he might be okay after this surgery?" Frank asked hopefully.

"I'm saying, we will know one way or another because of the surgery."

Phil smiled at Frank. This was a breakthrough they never expected. Frank knew that he shouldn't let this get his hopes up too much, but he wanted his brother back so bad he could taste it. He smiled right back at Phil.

"When can the surgery be done?"

"Then you give permission for the operation?" Dr. Bates asked, smiling himself.

"Of course I do!" Frank projected enthusiastically. Then his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"There is always a chance of that with any surgery, Frank." Dr. Bates put a hand on Frank's shoulder and gently squeezed. "But I think you owe it to Joe to give him this chance. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Frank said, with a little less enthusiasm. "But if something happens, will he be worse?"

"I can't give you that information. I don't know. I hope not. We all hope for the best. But prayer is a wonderful thing in cases such as this." The doctor looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to go see another patient now, Frank. I'll get a hold of this other surgeon and let you know when to bring Joe down."

"Thank you for everything, doc." Frank exchanged handshakes with his doctor.

"Your welcome and good luck."

"Wow, Frank!" Phil said in awe. "You think that whatever is wrong with Joe could be fixed as easily as surgery?"

"Wouldn't that be a miracle?" He grinned. But is grin faded as he said thoughtfully, " But I'm not getting my hopes up. This is brain surgery, Phil. If he doesn't get better, he might even…" Frank couldn't bring himself to say the words. He couldn't and would not be able to go on without his brother. Joe meant everything to him. He couldn't stand it if Joe didn't survive the surgery.

"Don't think about it, my friend." as Phil put an arm around Frank's shoulder and slightly hugged him, pulling him toward the electrical sliding glass doors leading outside. "He's going to be fine. One way or the other. All you have to do is believe."

Frank looked at Phil's determined face and once again remembered the life changing words that Estelle had given him back at the clinic and felt the fear slowly ebbing away. He took a deep breath and said," Then we'd better get over to my grandma's house. We have some work to do."

As they both walked out of the building, Phil thought, 'Now that's the Frank I know.' and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Frank had called Tony to check on Joe, he and Phil sat at his Grandmother, Emma Hardy's kitchen table, listening to her going on about her plans for the remodeling she was doing to one of the rooms upstairs. Her kitchen was light and airy with a colonial touch to it. It had an island in the middle for all her baking and cooking preparations which she was always famous for at family gatherings.

"And what room would that be, Grandma?" Frank said as he sipped on his ice tea.

"Why the far room at the end of the hall, of course."

"Of course." Frank whispered to himself, smiling.

"It was always your Grandpa's favorite. I could never get him out of there." She had taken off her glasses to wipe a few smudges away. Her glasses that were somewhat thick because of poor eyesight, had masked the beauty of the kindness that showed through them. She wore her salt and pepper hair up in a bun and the denim jeans and shirt she wore fit her petite frame just right for working on the 80 acre farm they owned. Thankfully she had hired a few ranch hands to work the land to keep it productive. "I asked him one time what he always did in there, but he just said it was work and to leave him be. So I never bothered him except to let him know when his supper was ready."

Frank and Phil exchanged knowing glances. A study. If his Grandpa kept important papers around it would be in that room.

"Grandma, could we see the room? How much have you gotten done? Maybe we could help." Frank said enthusiastically. Phil also nodded his head vigorously.

"My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you came to solve a mystery." She winked at them, putting her glasses back on.

An uneasy feeling filled Frank. 'Did she know what was going on? Did she know about the medallion?' He looked over at Phil who was just as nervous looking as he felt.

"What are you talking about, Grandma?"

"Oh you don't fool me." she eyed them suspiciously. "I know your Grandpa was working on something up there that could get him in trouble. God rest his soul. Not that he intended for it to be. That best friend of his was always coming around asking questions. After that, I could tell they weren't best friends anymore."

"What was his name?" Frank asked.

"Name was Arlon Bishop. Tall man with wide shoulders; very good looking, but…" she leaned in closer for dramatic emphasis. "Just because you're good looking, doesn't mean you're good." Then she nodded her head for good measure at them.

"Uh…no ma'am." Frank agreed hesitantly, if not somewhat amused by her.

"So, Grandma Hardy, can we help in any way?" Phil pushed on.

Emma got a big grin on her face and slapped the table before she rose off the chair.

"You boys come with me. I may have started with the room but I haven't touched anything in his desk. So let's have a look-see."

She led the way through the house to the stairs leading up to the second floor, followed closely by both boys.

Excitement coursed through them all, over the prospect of finding something buried, like treasure, in a room he hadn't let anyone into.

It hadn't been but a year ago that his Grandfather Gerald passed away. They had worried about his wife of 50 years. They had been just 18 when they had their first child, Gertrude. Then Fenton had come along 10 years later. Then another son, William, was born a year after that. But he had passed away when he was just two of Rheumatic fever. His Grandma hadn't taken Gerald's death very well. They were very close. In fact, Frank had always wanted a relationship like theirs some day. It was full of love and trust and companionship. It was just this one thing in their lives that he didn't want his Emma to know about. Maybe it was for the fear of her safety. But Emma had understood, though she didn't have to like it, as she as much said on more than a few occasions. One thing she did know, she didn't like Arlon. To her, he was shifty eyed and a huge know-it-all. She didn't trust him past the crook in his broken nose. But she put up with him because he was her husband's best friend. She thought he must have been a good man at one time or Gerald wouldn't have given him the time of day. Wherever Arlon was now, she was sure he was up to no good.

She opened the door to the room with a squeak and they all filed in and stood looking at all the maps and graphs on the wall opposite the door. As Frank got closer he could see they were maps set back in the 1700's. Charts and graphs of old mining sites were tacked on the wall on top and off to the side of the huge map in the center. Puzzled, he walked to where Phil and his grandma stood by the desk and chair over by the window on the right side of the room. It was the only piece of furniture in there besides a coat rack that stood in the corner of the room. An old weather beaten hat was still perched on one of the arms. Frank recognized it as his grandfather's. He wore it all the time. Would have worn it to meals to if he'd have gotten away with it. Other than that, the place didn't look like it had ever been touched.

Frank turned to his Grandmother. "I thought you said you already started on it."

"I said I was planning on it. Didn't say I was in the process of."

Frank blushed with the light reprimand and walked over to the desk to see what he could find.

Since Frank was in detective mode, Phil soon fell into a familiar pattern, with them both systematically searching the whole room. Half an hour passed, with the first thing the boys going through was the desk, which came up empty. They had searched the walls and the closet and came up with nothing. Since there was very little else in the room, they were at a loss as to where to look next.

"I'm at a loss unless what ever he was working on was hidden somewhere else other than this room." Frank said.

"Well, I'm thirsty. Anybody else want some more ice tea?" asked Emma, heading out the door.

"Sure, Grandma. Let me shut the door and I'll be down."

Phil looked around the room and his gaze landed on Frank. "I was sure that his work would turn up in here. Where else would he hide it? What he gave Joe certainly wasn't all there was, was it?"

Frank shook his head as he looked around for a spot that they might of missed. "I don't know, Phil. Who knows what was running through his mind at the end."

"Does Dr. Bates know to call you on your phone?" Phil asked.

"Yes, he does. Lets go. I don't want to be gone too long from the house." Frank said, resignedly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they went downstairs.

As they walked through the living room Frank happened to look at the old furniture. He could remember the stained wood back when he was little. A bit of nostalgia came to him as he remembered Joe had been racing through the house and had accidentally knocked an antique table and lamp over. He had gotten a spanking for running in the house when he was told not to. He remembered his Grandma clucking her tongue at his mother and saying that boys will be boys. The furniture wasn't harmed and no one got hurt. His mother was furious for the interference and they ended up leaving earlier than normal. He was upset with Joe at the time because he wanted to go fishing with his Grandpa and he wouldn't be able to go because they had to leave early.

Now he smiled at the memory. His eye caught a piece of the intrically detailed pattern of the wood on the end table next to his Grandpa's chair. The more he looked the more it resembled part of the outer edging of the medallion. Frowning, he bent down to get a good look and, then he spied it, nestled in the middle of all the leaves on the side of the table. He waved Phil over and he too bent down to see what it was. He sucked in his breath.

"The Eye!" Phil said.

"I'll bet this was one of the pieces of furniture that was upstairs." Frank reasoned. "She did say she started with the room. Maybe all she did was take a few pieces out."

Frank began to feel around the table. His fingers came upon a little button on the underside just behind the Eye. He pushed it and they could hear a whirring sound and a small partition came out of the side. It looked like a small drawer of about 11in.x14in. Inside were folders and a small tape recorder.

"Boys! Come and get your drinks." Emma called to them.

Phil froze and held his breath. Frank let her know they were coming. He swiftly grabbed the folders and recorder and stuffed them down his pants and led the way back into the kitchen, Phil following behind him. He couldn't wait, as he supposed Phil felt the same way, for them to see what was in those papers. What had his Grandpa been up to? Was it for good or for evil? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Frank sat in the passenger seat so Phil could drive, he pulled out the folder and miniature tape player. As he ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the small device, he remembered a conversation with his grandpa about recording things and wanting to know Frank's opinion about the latest devices for lasting service. It was just another day spent with his grandfather, but he loved all the times he got to spend with him. To Frank it would never be enough and he would give any thing to have his grandpa here now. Recalling the conversation now brought tears to his eyes as he thought about what the questions entailed and why. A shiver went through his spine and the hairs on his neck and arms stood up. How could he have known then that he would be investigating this very thing? He felt a touch on his arm and looked over at Phil.

"Hey, are you all right?" his friend asked with concern.

"Oh..yeah..I'm fine. Just remembering a few things. That's all." Frank faintly smiled at him. "Let's hit the road. I think I'll wait till we get home before I go through this stuff. I want a clear head when we do and besides, Dr. Bates is…," and at that moment his cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID it said, Bill Bates. "right on time."

He pushed enter, "Hello?"

"Frank? This is Bill, I called about the results on Joe."

Frank sat there, his mouth going dry. This was the defining moment he had waited for. This meant everything for him and his brother. He prayed one more time as if to get a foot in the door so God could see his plea.

"As far as I can tell by looking at these MRI results…" Dr. Bates paused before going on. Frank could imagine him wanting there to be no doubt before he spoke. But it was nerve wracking at the same time. "I see no lasting affects." Frank's relief was palpable, and Phil grinned. Frank tuned back in to the conversation. "Since your aunt has confessed to who the doctor was she was dealing with, we have recovered the first initial negatives. We can see that his brain was swelling at the time he first entered the hospital nearly seven months ago. Now, it looks as if it has gone down quite a bit. He still has some swelling there, but it should be back to normal within a couple of weeks or so. We will have to see by then where your brother is mentally. Then we can do a better evaluation on him."

There was silence on the other end and Dr. Bates continued, "Frank? You there?"

Frank pulled himself out of his daze. All he could hear was that it sounded as if he would get Joe back. The tears were welling in his eyes and he had to tightly squeezed them shut. He opened them and said, "Yes…yes, I'm here. That's great! So he should be back to normal soon?"

"I'm not saying anything like that right now, Frank. You know I'd be the first person to give good news, but this is too important to take lightly. The brain is nothing to mess with. But I have good thoughts on this and it is a positive scan. Once the swelling goes down there is the problem of surgery if and when he needs it. So let's see how he progresses in the next two weeks. Okay?"

"Two weeks…" Frank said mechanically. He hadn't thought about telling Dr. Bates about the move to Montana. He cleared his voice as he looked at Phil. "Uh… Dr. Bates, we are supposed to be moving to Montana soon."

"Oh, how soon?" He sounded disappointed.

"Well, I'm not so sure now, but with some new developments on the case, I am beginning to wonder if we're going to make it that soon."

"Is there a dire emergency causing you to do this now? 'Cause I would really like to see this thing resolved. I understand if you can't, but I've taken care of your family all their lives and…"

"I know, Dr. Bates…" Frank's mind was going a mile a minute to sort things out, but he couldn't come up with something right then. "Let me call you back in a while. Let me see what is going on first. I need to get everything in perspective."

"Thanks, Frank. I'd appreciate it."

They had talked a few more minutes on the phone and when he ended the call, Phil stated. "I will be here for you. I can always go next semester. So can Tony for that matter."

"I don't want you guys putting your lives on hold for us."

"Don't even go there, buddy." Phil was pretending to get mad. "You have been there plenty of times for us and its time we paid you back."

"Well, I do appreciate it. But lets see what Tony wants to do. He may just decide to go ahead and head out for now."

"Then if that's what he wants to do then we'll support him. But I'm not moving. We go to Montana together or not at all. I can always transfer here."

Frank was touched by his friends devotion. The tightness in his chest let him know that once again he was very blessed to have such awesome friends.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Why haven't they started out yet?" the young teen sitting next to his grandfather asked, as they sat watching a monitor in their house which was focused on the Hardy residence by a surveillance camera that was hidden in a tree across the street. "They were suppose to have left yesterday. What are they waiting for?"

"Patience, Royce. Patience is what keeps you from getting killed." his grandfather said, evenly. "One can get mad or angry all they want, but when you lose patience is when you start messing up and getting careless."

"If that Hardy kid wouldn't be suspicious all the time we could have had a listening device on them so we'd know what was going on." Royce complained.

"So you keep telling me," It was hard for Arlon not to get impatient with his own grandchild, but ever since his wife of 20 years had died in an assignment that had gone wrong over a year ago, it was hard to keep the boy in check. His grandson had been very close to Amelia and Royce was agitated and sometimes hostile towards his grandfather because he blamed him for his grandmother's death. He had never come right out and said as much, but he could see the underlying truth. So Arlon thought his skills would be brought to much better use if he had a way of channeling his anger. He was a bright boy but he needed discipline. He was too impatient for his own good. He would teach him the right ways of dealing with this impatience.

Royce on the other hand didn't want to be "taught". He had other ways of dealing with his anger over her death. He had been pleased to learn that the criminals were "dealt with" for killing his grandmother, but he still blamed the old man for her being in the very spot in which she was killed and vowed one day that he would get even. He was so confused in his mind. The war that was raging in his head at the moment was giving him a headache. He was impatient for this to be over. He didn't like sitting stagnant. He needed something to do. Maybe if he pestered his grandfather enough he would be able to do something else. His quest was to make friends with Frank once they had gotten to Montana. Get his hands on the medallion and get out. Maybe his grandfather would let him do this early, here in Bayport.

"Granddad?"

"Yes, Royce." He said as he took a swig of whiskey from his flask and put it back in his inside coat pocket.

Royce wrinkled his nose at the gesture, for he didn't like his grandfather drinking. It wasn't a healthy combination.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if I made friends with Frank before we left?" and rushed on before the old man could protest with the frown on his forehead and the opening of his mouth, "This way we could keep tabs on them and we would know when and where they would be at all times, or pretty much of the time."

His grandfather sat there apparently thinking over this new idea.

"And what excuse would you use for going out to Montana? Not everyone is going to be late for their fall semester in school." the silver haired man smirked slyly.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet." Royce sulked.

"That is a good idea. If you can come up with an alibi for going out there, then I suggest you make friends with the young Hardy so we can get out of this hell hole. I have work that needs to be done back home."

Royce sat looking at his grandfather quizzically. Was he meaning here in Long Island or back at the clinic in Montana? He thought about the elaborate laboratory back west. It was in a remote section of land that his granddad had bought a few years ago with his best friend Gerald Hardy. It had all the latest gadgets and was very expensive. They were excited about a project but after awhile Gerald seemed to not want to hang out with his granddad anymore. A year and a half ago his granddad stopped being friends with Gerald and then the friend died. He'd been out there a lot in the last year and it always gave him the chills. The things his granddad seemed to do to human beings there was unthinkable. He never got to see it first hand but he was imagining all kinds of horrible stuff. The old man had always kept him busy doing things so he wouldn't have direct contact with any of the people. He kept him in the dark and didn't understand why. Why would people scream like that if they weren't being hurt? It was as if his granddad never had a conscience. He thought of everything he did as an experiment and if it went horribly wrong, well, he'd just start over with some new "treatment". He could hear the screams and moanings of people in their "suites" as he called them. Glorified cages was what came to Royce's mind since they were locked in. They were like animals to his granddad. He had no idea what he'd been up to and why his friend had turned on him. But he was going to find out. Whatever this medallion was, it was important to his grandfather. Maybe the old man would let him in on it one day and they could work on their "relationship". He needed to not be mad at him, but he couldn't help it. As he saw it, if his grandfather had not sent his grandmother after those stupid papers for his experiments, she would still be alive. His eyes narrowed. Yes, there were a lot of things to find out. Nothing made sense yet, but he would find out sooner or later and God help him if his grandfather was to blame. Yes, Frank Hardy was looking like a very good place to start.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to take the time to let you know how much I appreciate all your reviews. They have helped to encourage me to get this done. The next few chapters will probably be a little slower in coming but not by much. I had a bout of that nasty flu everyone was getting and it affected my ears and hearing. A little off on the equilibrium. Everything has pretty much cleared up but my ears are still plugged. So if you'll bear with me, I'll finish this story. Happy reading. J

 **Chapter 4**

"We're gonna have to put this Montana trip off for a bit, Phil." Frank felt bad.

"Don't you worry about that." Phil said, "Our main concern should be Joe right now."

Frank nodded in agreement. Looking at his watch it was a quarter past 3 in the afternoon, "Yes, Its gonna take at least a couple of weeks to see what develops about Joe."

"Then I'll wait with you." Phil said with determination. "Let's go back and talk with Tony and let him know what's going on and find out what he wants to do, then go from there. One day at a time, buddy."

"Okay." Frank nodded. "I also want to find out what's on this tape recorder."

"So do I." Phil's eyes gleamed as he pulled out of the driveway to head back to the Hardy's.

As they pulled up in the drive, a boy about their age was skateboarding by. Frank waved as he stepped from the car. Eyeing one another, the boy's wheels hit the curb and crashed into the road.

"Oh my God!" Phil cried as he and Frank ran over to him. The boy, who looked to be in his early twenties, short medium build with longish sandy brown hair, was laying on his side nursing his elbow. He looked up as Frank bent down in front of him. Frank noticed the guy had really light brown eyes. 'That's an unusual color.' he thought.

"Can you sit up?" Frank asked.

"Ya, I think so." the guy said, as he was helped up. He looked embarrassed as he went to find his skateboard.

"Its over here." Frank stated, as he bent to pick up the board. He noticed the guy rubbing his elbow again as he walked up to him. He also noticed he was about 5 inches shorter than his 6'1' frame which put him about the same height as Phil.

"You hurt?"

"I'll be okay." he said, as he tried to take the board with his left hand. "Aaah!" the guy cried out in pain as Frank kept a hold of the board.

"I think we need to take a look. Come on in and sit awhile. I saw my Aunt make some tea as we left earlier." Frank gestured toward the house. "What's your name?"

"Royce."

"Nice to meet you, Royce. I'm Frank and this is my friend, Phil."

They all shook hands and headed inside.

Frank greeted his Aunt and introduced her to their new acquaintance.

"Hello, young man. Let me get you all some ice tea." Aunt Gertrude scrutinized the man over her shoulder as she brought the tea out of the fridge. "I don't recall ever seeing you around here."

Royce's eyes took in his surroundings. He knew the medallion probably wouldn't be in the kitchen but it didn't hurt to look.

"I live with my grandfather. We just live on the opposite side of town from here on Maple street. I was just taking a cruise on my board to get out of the house."

"I hadn't ever seen you at school." Frank said.

"I went to Southport."

"Why all the way over there?" Phil asked, curiously.

"My grandfather kept me there after my parents died in a boating accident. I used to live in Southport with them. After they died, I went to live with my grandfather and he thought it best to stay in where I was most familiar."

"That's a shame. I'm so sorry." Aunt Gertrude commiserated, as did the Frank and Phil.

"Its okay, I've gotten on."

"We should really take a look at that arm." Frank said.

"No, its okay. Just a little scraped that's all." he held up his hand.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Joe." said Aunt Gertrude, as she excused herself, grabbing a Gatorade bottle from the fridge on her way out. Frank knew Joe must be awake and also excused himself for a bit.

Royce huffed a small laugh, " Was it something I said?"

"No," Phil slightly smiled, with a little frown. "Just something they have to attend to."

As they sipped their tea Phil said, "I'm glad your arms okay."

"Oh, ya, it feels much better." Royce answered as he looked around again. "Are you going to any colleges around here?"

"No, we're going to school out of state. I like computers and they have a great one in Montana. Not that others aren't just as good, but me and my friends wanted to go somewhere we could enjoy nature too."

"So…your major would be?"

"Computers." Phil fixed him with a look.

"You said your friends. How many of you are going?"

"Two of us are already out there. They wanted to take advantage of the camping and canoeing while they get settled in on campus. Frank and I along with another friend was suppose to leave soon but something came up. Not sure when we're leaving." Phil took another sip and asked, "Are you going to college?"

"Not yet. I'm still deciding on where I want to go. Montana sounds nice. I've been up there fishing. My grandfather has a cabin up there and we go in the summers for vacations."

"What are you planning to major in?"

"Medical Science. It's very fascinating to be able to look for cures for the stuff that ails us." Royce smiled.

"Sounds interesting…" Phil trailed off as he studied the guy who kept looking around with curiosity.

Just then Frank walked in the kitchen, eyeing Royce.

"So…how's that arm?"

Royce automatically started to lightly rub his elbow, thinking he probably overstayed his welcome. "Great, I'll be fine. I should be going. It was nice meeting you all. Hope to see you all again soon." He bent to pick up his board.

"You too." said Frank, showing him the door.

After Royce left, Frank turned to Phil. "He seemed nice, but, preoccupied."

"He is. We just chatted about college." Phil pinched his lower lip. "Something about him though, just cant put my finger on it."

"Yeah, me too. Well, let's go find out what's on that recorder."

Just then, Tony came rushing in, fear and guilt etched across his face. "Come quick, its Joe!"

They hurriedly followed Tony back into the living room. Joe was laying on his pallet on the floor, eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, checking for breathing and a pulse.

"I don't know. He wont respond to anything I do."

"Where'd Aunt Gertrude go?"

"She went shopping."

Frank was gently shaking Joe's shoulders, all the while calling Joe's name. He could see for himself there was no response. Terrified he was losing his little brother to the bullet in his brain, Frank jumped up and grabbed the phone on the end table. With shaking fingers, he dialed an ambulance. Fifteen minutes later they were headed to the hospital with Frank in the back with Joe. Once parked at the ER entrance, they unloaded Joe and Frank followed him inside. A nurse came to get him to fill out paperwork in the triage while an orderly took him to a trauma room.

As the three boys waited for word on Joe, Frank called his aunt and Phil and Tony went to call their friends in Montana.

"Joe's alive?" Biff cried out over the phone. "How is that possible?"

Frank didn't want anyone knowing just yet, Biff, cuz we have a lot going on out here." Tony placated. "There's stuff about his dad still going on, not to mention another mystery involving the family."

"We could've been there for him."

"I know, Biff. Frank knows that. But he already feels guilty enough for keeping me and Phil from going out there to start school."

"That's bull. We can start school anytime. We're taking the next flight out."

Tony smiled. "I thought you'd say that. I'll see you when you get out here. Call me on my cell and let me know when your flight lands."

"You got it. Bye."

"Bye."

Tony looked up at the same time Phil got off the phone with Chet. They smiled at one another. Their friends were coming home.

Frank was in the ER waiting area when Phil and Tony came in and sat beside him.

"Did you get ahold of Aunt Gertrude?" asked Phil.

"Yes, she'll be here shortly. She ran out of the store and hailed a cab as I told her what happened." Frank chuckled nervously. "Did you get ahold of the guys."

Phil and Tony looked at one another.

"What?" Frank asked. But he looked beyond his friends and stood when he saw Dr Bates come out with a worried expression on his face. "Is Joe okay?"

"I'm afraid he's going to have to have surgery sooner than expected. It looks like the tissues around the bullet are swelling again. I've called a neurosurgeon and he will be here within the hour. He specializes in brain surgery. He's one of the top specialists in his field, son."

Frank felt his world tilt again. His knees betrayed him and He felt strong arms guiding him and he felt a chair under him.

"Breath, Frank." Phil said. He found the voice comforting and concerned. He looked up into worried brown eyes.

"I'll be okay."

"Frank I know this is overwhelming, but we knew this could happen."

"What if we don't operate?"

"He can only get worse at this point." Dr. Bates informed. "But with surgery, he will have a good chance of getting better."

"How much better?" Frank frowned. "Will I get my brother back? Will he be normal again?"

"Frank," Phil said, softly.

"That's okay, Phil." as he turned to Frank, "I can't answer that because I don't know. All we can do is the best we can from the knowledge we take in. But to the best of my knowledge, Joe should recover well. I don't know about mentally. My specialty isn't the brain. But I can tell you that Doctor Stephen Walker is the most capable surgeon I know. If anyone can work miracles, its him."  
"Sorry, Doc. I'm just a little frazzled with all that's been going on lately."

"Totally understandable. I was sorry to hear about your father."

Frank looked up. "So was I. I was really hoping to see him rot in prison."

"Take it easy Frank. I'll be back in awhile when doctor Walker gets here."

"We've come so far. Its not fair if something happens to him now." Frank cried, pacing in front of the waiting room windows, desperately trying to cling to hope. Phil came up to stand in front of Frank to block his path. He put a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, he's going to be okay. We're here to pray and support you."

Frank all but crumbled into Phil's arms. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"You'd be right here doing the same thing." Phil smiled. "I heard a lot of good things about this Estelle. Now what would she say to get yourself through this?"

Frank pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "She'd probably tell me to quit being afraid and take a stand and tell the devil where to go. He's my brother and he can't have him."

Frank went over to a chair in the middle of the room and pulled out his little pocket sized

bible that Estelle had given him at the clinic. He turned to the scriptures that Estelle had highlighted in yellow. One jumped out at him. Isaiah 53:4, 5.

 _4) Surely he hath born our grief's and carried our sorrows: yet we did esteem him stricken, smitten of God, and afflicted._

 _5) But he was wounded for our transgressions, he was bruised for our iniquities: the chastisement of our peace was upon him: and with his stripes we are healed._

By his stripes we are healed. That one phrase leapt out from the page at him. 'I wonder.'

"What does that mean?" Frank asked, perplexed.

"What it means, amico, is that when his son died on the cross for all of us, he took on every sickness, diseases and even death. So since he did all that, we are already healed." Tony answered.

"How can that be? How do we ask for that?" Frank asked. He was so confused.

"Because he loves us that much. But that is where your faith come in. All you have to do is ask."

"That's all?" Frank eyed his friends suspiciously.

Phil smiled. "Well, its not as hard as it seems. We live in a world where the rug gets pulled out from under us all the time. We get leery, we get suspicious, and we get tired making excuses when things don't work out. But people who don't know God don't have anyone to turn to. People let us down everyday. They don't mean to but they do. God may not answer some prayers the way we think they should be answered. But he does answer them with our best interest at heart."

"It's a whole other world, amico. But a better way of life. We have hope." Tony smiled at him.

Frank nodded. "Sounds like it. But you know what sounds really good right now?"

"What's that?" Phil asked.

"You both remind me of the talks that Estelle and I would have when I was at the clinic. It makes me feel good inside. Even though I don't have a clue sometimes what anyone's talking about."

They laughed and Frank asked them if they could pray with him, so they moved their chairs around to form a huddle and prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gertrude Hardy rapidly walked into the Bayport General Hospital, she spied the boys huddled together in the middle of the waiting room.

'What are they conspiring about now.'

"Frank!"

Frank stood up and went to his aunt.

"How's Joe?" she asked.

"We're waiting for a neurosurgeon to get here. They want to operate."

"Operate?" Ms. Hardy exclaimed. "I hope you told them no."

Frank looked his aunt and slowly squinted his red swollen, pain filled eyes and asked, "And why wouldn't I?"

Phil came up to stand by his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to kill him?"

"Kill him?" Frank asked with barely concealed anger. "I don't want to hear about anyone trying to kill anyone. Not after what you pulled."

"Now, that's quite enough." stated Ms. Hardy, appalled by the accusation. "I did what I thought was best."

"You were thinking of yourself!" Frank hissed. "Never once did you consider how I felt about any of this."

His aunt had backed up and sat down in one of the plastic chairs that lined the sides of the waiting room.

Phil gripped his friend's shoulder tighter. "This is not the place for this." he said, just above a whisper, watching others who had come into wait on word of their loved ones. "Come on, Frank, let's go sit."

Half and hour went by before Dr. Bates came out to let the group know that the neurosurgeon had arrived. "When he gets finished with examining Joe and the x-rays, he'll be out to talk to you."

"Thank you, Dr. Bill." Ms. Hardy said.

"And how are you holding up Gertrude?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Joe."

"He will be in the best of care, I assure you."

Another twenty minutes and the specialist himself came out to see them.

"Which one of you is Frank Hardy?"

"I am." Frank bolted upright from his chair and shook hands with the doctor.

"My name is Stephen Walker. Can we sit?" the doctor gestured a set of chairs around a table in the corner. Frank introduced his aunt and his friends.

"I understand Dr. Bates talked with you on what Joe's earlier x-rays revealed."

"Well, not everyone, just me and Phil." Frank answered. He looked to his aunt but she sat rigid with her hands folded on the table. She looked as though she were going to get scolded for doing something wrong. 'Serves her right'. But just as fast as he chastised her in his mind he also heard one chastise him back. _Forgive._ He looked at the others at the table to see if anyone was talking to him but they were all looking at the doctor. Oddly, he felt a bit bad for thinking about his aunt like that. She really did think she had his and his brother's best interest at heart. He should be used to her ways by now. He was pulled into the conversation once more as he listened to what the doctor was saying.

"…because I took more x-rays and they revealed that the swelling has enlarged and therefore putting more pressure on the brain. Too much swelling and it may prevent fluids from leaving the brain and also blood to flow to the brain, which it deprives it of the oxygen it needs to function. The bullet is in a place where it can easily be removed. I'm confident that I can perform the operation with as much minimal damage as possible."

Frank paled. What did that mean? As little damage as possible. "What exactly can we expect as a quality of life for him?"

"If you agree to the surgery, I am very confident that your brother will have minimal side effects. Of course there is always a risk with any operation. But if he does not have the surgery, he will eventually be brain dead or," he paused, "die." Doctor Walker said, bluntly. He believed in pulling no punches so his patients and that of the families knew just what to expect. "This is the best you can do for him. I don't know what level of mental capacity he will have. He may remain just as he is or the swelling will let him lead a normal life. All I know is that he will not get any worse with the bullet removed. His chances of recovery will be greatly improved."

Frank looked over to his aunt who had a hand to her mouth looking shattered.

"Aunty?"

"I didn't know. He could have had surgery before and would have been okay?" she cried, trembling.

Overwhelmed with compassion, he put his arm around her.

"Go ahead and do the surgery." he told the doctor.

"Okay, I'll take care of everything. I'll have the staff get everything set up." he said as he got up and quickly left. He paused at the doorway, "it will take a few hours, so if there are things you need to take care of, you can do so now."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"How are our newest patients?" Arlon Bishop asked as the person on the other end picked up the extension.

" _The patients are doing fine, sir."_

"Excellent. Keep giving them small doses. I just want to keep them under control until I can get out there. I'll be leaving in the morning. My plans have changed. My grandson will be staying behind and keeping me informed on this end."

" _Someone will be there to pick you up, sir."_

"Fine…fine, I'll be there tomorrow at 6pm. See you then."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was a nervous wreck. Joe had been in surgery for almost 3 hours now. At first, at the urging of his friends, they went out to have a quick bite to eat. They needed something to do to pass the time. Afterward, Tony suggested they go to the house and see what was on the recorder.

"I don't think I can concentrate on that right now." Frank felt as though he were flying apart from the inside out.

"It will be a constructive outlet for you."

"I don't know, Tony. What if I'm not there when the doctor comes out that door looking for me?"

They had sat on the inside of the van in the parking lot of Mr. Pizza. With the back doors open, Frank and Phil sat on the floor with their legs dangling down and Tony standing, propped up on the door, pizza in hand. Frank had pulled a leg up and set aside his food as he circled his arms around his knee, watching another family of four with kids pulling up closer to the front of the lot. Two little boys got out, one a blond bundle of energy with excitement in his eyes and the other a little older with brown hair admonishing his brother to slow down. Frank smiled as it reminded him of his own family when they were younger.

"In fact, I should be getting back now." he had said, jumping down from the van.

"Whoa, its only been an hour Frank." Tony confirmed. "Dr. B. said it would be at least a 3-4 hour surgery."

Frank did want to know what was on that tape. So they had gone back to the house. His aunt had stayed at the hospital. He couldn't budge her so he left her there with the knowledge she was in good hands. Frank and his friends had listened to the tape with shock.

' _I am Gerald Joseph Hardy. I along with my friend and partner, Arlon Bishop, have created a formula to cure a deadly virus. I believe that if this formula, which is hidden on a microchip in a medallion, gets in the wrong hands, that it could be disastrous! Taken by itself, it is made to be a welcoming cure. But in an exact amount along with another formula my partner has created it could be devastating to the existence of mankind. This formula must stay with people I can trust. My son, Fenton Franklin Hardy and my nephews, Franklin David and Joseph William Hardy. I trust you above anyone else besides my beautiful wife, Emma. But I will not involve her and put her in that kind of danger. The formula was actually found in an excavation I went to in Ireland. I was left with a will that had been handed down from generation to generation until I believe, that now, because of modern sciences has allowed us the technology to learn what we have. I have created an antidote for Polonium. The formula is in the numbers. The reason I'm leaving this tape is I believe my partner wants this to sell to the highest bidder. He has become greedy. Power and wealth have become all he seeks. Sadly, we are no longer friends. My son Fenton, I leave this formula with you. I know it will be in good hands._

Now, he sat again in the waiting room with his friends and between waiting for word on Joe and what he heard on his grandpa's recorder, he suddenly felt his body wanting to go in a few different directions all at once. He couldn't get his grandpa's voice out of his head. What did he mean that the formula was in the numbers? He couldn't believe it. His grandpa had discovered a cure for Polonium? The same poison that Madam Curie and her husband had found? As far as he knew there was no known cure. And if this was the cure, what awful formula did his partner discover that would make a more horrific disaster? As he sat thinking, he also had a watchful eye on the doorway. Suddenly, he had to talk to Estelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frank stood up abruptly from the plastic waiting room chair that he was sitting in with his friends and his aunt, and started to walk out of the waiting area. He put a hand up with a small placating smile, when he saw Tony and Phil start to get move. 'Calling Estelle', he mouthed.

Frank walked outside and sat on the corner of the 2 foot high, stone flower bed by the ER doors. He punched in Estelle's number and waited for it to ring.

" _Hello?"_ a good humored, matronly woman answered.

The second he heard Estelle's voice, the dam seemed to burst. A relieved sob escaped his throat and Frank put a hand up to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

" _Who is this? I'm too old for an obscene phone call."_

Trying to get his emotions under him, he ran his hand through his hair and barked out a laugh.

" _Frank, is that you?"_ Estelle's voice was softer, but firm and comforting.

Taking a deep breath, he paused and said, "Joe's in surgery."

" _Oh, Child. Did he take a turn for the worse?"_

"Yes, but the doctors both say he should pull through."

" _Well, that's good news, then. How are you doing?"_

"Not too good. I have Joe in surgery and I'm working a case at the same time. It involves my family and it's not good."

" _Have you prayed up?"_

"I'm not sure how. Estelle, this is really big. I just don't know if I have the faith."

" _Honey, you don't worry about that. When something is so overwhelming that it takes over your life, then your heart will always be in the right place. Your heart wants what's best for you and so does God. So you just need to lay all this at God's feet and leave it there. He knows what to do with it."_

"I miss you. I wish you were here."

" _Are your friends with you?"_

"Yes." Frank sniffed.

" _Then lean on them. They will give you the support you need. I've talked to that nice young man who was with you up here and if the rest of your friends are anything like him, then I know where their faith is. Together you can fight anything. You go back in that waiting room and you gather together and pray. The Good Book says that where two or more are gathered together in my name, there I will be in the midst of them. I will be praying on my end. I'll be in my war room. We'll take that old serpent out."_

"What's a war room?"

" _It's a place I go to in my house. it's a small closet I converted into a prayer room. I have pictures and writings I hang on the wall that need my attention. Those are the things I go to war over. I also have a list of all the battles I've won to let me know that God is in control. I have that picture of you and Joe when you were here and if I have your permission, I'll hang it in my war room."  
_ Tears sprang from Frank's eyes. He had never in his life had anyone that showed more compassion for him and his brother than this woman. If God was love, Estelle was it. He felt it wrap around him like a glove. Determination ran through him at that moment and he knew what he had to do.

"Estelle?"

" _Yes, Child."_

"Thank you. I have no words to describe how you make me feel. You are amazing. I feel like God is with us every time we talk. I feel like a different person."

" _That's because you are. And you're welcome. You know you are an answer to my prayers to. I asked God to give me someone to pass on my knowledge of Him. it's a real honor to know you. Now you go stand strong. God sees your need and is moved. I need to pray. I have a war to tend to."_

With a new determination and a lighter heart, Frank went to gather his friends. It was time to fight.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"I don't understand why Frank didn't call us. He always calls us when he needs us. Its not like him to keep everyone away; especially when it comes to Joe." Biff raved as he and Chet packed their bags in their dorm room on campus.

Chet was packing a his duffle at the same time Biff was stomping back and forth from his dresser to the bed, all the while ranting like a madman. He stopped and closely watched as Biff slammed drawers and threw clothes in his own duffle bag.

"Biff…Biff… _Biff!_ "

The big stout blond stopped in his tracks and turned to face Chet. "What?" he ground out.

"Are you okay?" Chet asked, his face drawn up in a smirk.

Biff's face immediately went crimson. He'd let his guard down and now he had a horrible impression that Chet knew and that he'd just outed himself. 'Crap, this day just keeps getting better and better.'

He slowly shook his head and went back to closing his bag. "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh…I don't know." Chet sat on his bed and looked at his friend with sympathy. "The way you're stomping around here. it's the way you always do whenever something bad happens to Joe and you cant get to him immediately. You've done it for the last few years. And yes…" Chet raised his hand when Biff snapped his head up to look at him, mouth open, ready to argue. "I've noticed. You never get that upset over Frank."

Biff slowly sat down on his bed, facing Chet. This was not how he wanted to come out. But was there any good way? Joe was the only one who knew, or so he thought. Did they all know? Was it that obvious? He searched his friend's face to see any hint of disgust. While Chet didn't seem outraged, he hadn't said it was okay, either. Heart pounding and feeling nauseous, he took the plunge.

"Yes, I'm gay." he spoke in a clipped voice. "How…how do you feel about it?"

Chet looked at him and felt saddened by the fact that his friend had thought he had to keep this big secret from everyone, or …what?, that he'd lose his friends? When had they even given him that impression? They all knew, but out of respect for Biff's chosen time to come out, they never said anything to him. Maybe they should have? Would that have been more supportive?

"It doesn't matter to me, Biff. You're still the same person you've always been. Who you love is no one's business but yours. But," Chet said, barely above a whisper, "I'm really sorry if we gave you the impression that you couldn't come out to us. We will always be there for you. The six of us will always be friends."

"I wanted to, believe me." Biff stood up and paced in the front of the beds. "But a lot of people back home won't take it so well. The big bad jock; the school quarter back going all soft."

"Biff, we don't think that. I can't speak for the other guys, but you will always be my friend, first and foremost. Everything else can be worked out together." Chet stood up and put a comforting hand on Biff's shoulder.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that." Biff smiled as some of the fear left his eyes at the thought of rejection. Chet gave his friend a hug.

"Does Joe know? Or rather, does he know you like him?"

"Yes."

Chet stepped back, surprised. "You told him?"

"Well, it was kind of by accident." Biff blushed.

"How'd he take it? And what happened?"

"Well…he's still my friend." Biff stated, sadly. "But I can handle that as long as he doesn't hate me."

Chet slightly frowned and huffed out a short laugh. "There's not a hateful bone in Joe Hardy's body, except for criminals."

"Can we talk about this later?" Biff moved to get his duffle bag off his bed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore and we need to get going. Our plane leaves soon and I just want to know Joe's okay. Maybe I can talk to him about it after his surgery."

Chet turned in surprise to look at Biff as he picked up his duffle. Did Tony not tell Biff everything? Did he not tell him about the shooting? What was Tony thinking? Biff was going to be pissed when he found out. Oh well, what better way to tell him than a 4 and a half hour plane ride, a couple of thousand feet in the air with no where to go? Thanks a lot Tony. God I'm starved! This was going to be a long flight.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Hello, Mr. Bishop." greeted the young woman at the front desk of Bishop Industries, Inc.

"Hello, Debbie. Any calls since I've been away?"

"Quite a few actually." she said, as she took the messages from a spindle on the desk and handed them over. "How was your trip?"

Her eyes danced with youth and Arlon almost envied the irony. He and Gerald Hardy could have enjoyed their youth along time ago had it not been for his friend's scruples. But what was done was done. The old man was gone and his formula hidden along with him. But he would find that formula, sell it and live out his days in the power and wealth it brought him.

"It was uneventful. Just the way I like it."

As Debbie was sitting down behind the desk, she called after Arlon as he waked away, "Oh and Rigs wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent."

"Did he? Thank you, Debbie."

Regis "Rigs" Stanton adjusted his gold wire rimmed glasses. At forty two, salt and pepper hair with a mustache and beard neatly trimmed, he was still very healthy and fit. He didn't much like working with Arlon Bishop, but it was a job. He had gone down to the underground tunnels of the building just below ground level. He'd only went down there once two years ago when he'd first been hired. He'd seen a door that led to the tunnels underground. Once there, a hallway led to more rooms. Three doors on each side. At the end of the hallway it opened up into a huge lab with two empty floor to ceiling cages attached against each of the three walls. Arlon had said they were part of the property when he'd bought it for his labs and experiments. He wasn't planning on using them. They were to stay away from the tunnels. They were considered dangerous. Rigs believed him for two years. But last night he had heard something when he came in late to finish up an equation he was working on. It was so slight that he'd almost missed it. Usually there was some kind of white noise and music in the background. But because there was silence so loud you could of heard a pin drop, there was a faint misplaced noise and he'd followed it down to the tunnels. By the time he'd made it down there the noise had ceased, and the door to the hallway was locked. He could have sworn he heard cries of anguish. It had disturbed him greatly. He didn't think the place was haunted, but he had no explanation for it either. He'd just ask Arlon when he got back.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

I'm hoping you all are enjoying the story. I'm not getting very much feedback as to how well you like it and why or why not. I want to thank you for reading and wanting the next chapters up soon. Hopefully that means you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony had gotten a call from Biff four hours ago letting him know when they would be landing at the Long Island MacArthur Airport. Knowing their flight took four and a half hours, if he took NY-454 E it would take only 12 minutes for the six mile drive, he'd have just enough time to pick up his friends and be back before Frank even knew he was gone. He and Phil wanted this to be a surprise and a comfort for Frank to be with everyone that cared for the brothers. He was still smarting however, after he'd gotten his ass chewed out for not letting Biff know the real reason for Joe being in the hospital. He hadn't meant to lie, but because he knew how Biff felt about Joe, he didn't want him freaking out till he'd gotten back to Bayport surrounded by his friends. Not the most brightest idea he'd had, but he'd tried. Leave it to Chet to spill the beans. He must have had a good reason though. But knowing Chet, as sensitive to one's feelings as he was, the timing must have been right, or in this case, appropriate.

In a half hour the plane would be landing, so he caught Phil's eye to let him know he was going to leave. Phil's imperceptible nod let him know he'd see them when he got back.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Arlon Bishop walked into his office on the single floor building. It hadn't mattered to him that the structure was only one level after he'd found out that there were underground tunnels beneath the building. His experiments were more important to him than his equivalent formulations. He'd already perfected his field equations for his part of the mass production of warfare, that when brought together with Gerald's formula, he could sell to make billions. He'd been stupid enough to think Gerald, as not only a friend, but an ally, as partners in this venture. Leave it to him to pick an idiot that couldn't see what a golden opportunity they had been given. Leave it to him to pick a comrade with integrity and a conscience. And, look where it had gotten him. Six feet under. Couldn't he see with all the power and wealth, he could have had the means to keep himself alive? Well, that wasn't going to happen to him. He needed that formula. Hopefully his grandson came through. He wasn't getting any younger and time was running out. For weeks now there had been symptoms and not even the doctors could tell him what was wrong. They said it was some sort of indigestion and pinched nerves and hives. It had started out with some numbing in his hands and feet. Then some minor skin irritations and slight weight loss. Now, because he hadn't gotten any answers, he had quit going to the doctors, trying to find out on his own. But recently the symptoms had gotten worse. Skin legions had sprung up, some cramps and nausea, hair loss, and now, even his vision was being compromised. He'd found quite a few hairs on his pillow this morning when he woke up and a brush full at the mirror in the bathroom. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed that formula soon. He needed to call his grandson to see if he made any more progress. As he was reaching for the phone on his desk, there was a knock on the door which was slightly ajar and Rigs peered around the corner.

"May I come in?"

Arlon sighed and beckoned him in the room with a wave of his hand.

"What is it you want, Rigs?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, so…I'm just going to say it." Rigs came to a stop in front of the desk facing Arlon. "I heard something downstairs late last night. I had come back to finish an equation I was working on. There wasn't anyone here and it was very quiet."

Arlon watched him with piqued curiosity. Because of the slight numbness in parts of his body that had spread from his hands and feet, he barely felt the adrenalin flowing but he knew it was there. Trying not to be alarmed he sat and waited for Rigs to finish.

"I kept hearing a muffled cry of some sort. Like someone was in distress. So I went down to the tunnels, but the door to the hallway was locked. But by then the noise had stopped. Is it my imagination or is there someone down there?"

Arlon had known for some time this was bound to happen. Just last year his grandson had gotten too close but hadn't seen anything. Thankfully he'd gotten to him in time and gave him what he thought was an acceptable answer. At least Rigs only thought he'd heard something human. This time he was better prepared.

"Its nothing, Rigs. There are wind pipes down there and they can get quite ominous sometimes. I've already looked into getting those fixed."

"Ah, well then." Rigs let it go for now, not for once believing it. "I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"In the future it would be in your best interest if you stuck to the labs up here."

"Yes, sir."

"And how are your equations coming along?"

"Its finished, Arlon. I just have to refine it and we can go over it this evening if you wish."

"I trust you Rigs. I have an appointment this evening, so just lay it on my desk and I'll look at it in the morning."

"Are you feeling well?" Rigs asked, noticing the pale pallor of his skin.  
"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem, paler."

"I'll be fine. I haven't been sleeping well."

"I take it you've been to a doctor?"

"Yes, they say I'm fine. Just a bit of indigestion. I just need rest. So if you'll excuse me…I'm going to lie down awhile on my couch."

"Sure. That's what you need, rest."

"Good day."

Rigs took that as his cue to leave, but very much puzzled by the turn of events.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Grandpa, I don't know where the medallion is. I've been all over their house. Its been pretty easy cuz no one has been here. Everyone's at the hospital, waiting on word about Joe's surgery."

"They must have it on them." Arlon stated furiously. He began coughing and wheezing.

"What's wrong, grandpa?" Royce smiled. Served the old man right to get sick and die. His grandmother was a saint. No punishment would be too harsh for his grandfather.

"I'll be fine. Have you made friends with that Hardy kid yet? I need that formula."

"I started to, but like I said, they haven't been around."

"Well, go to the hospital and be supportive. Do I have to do all your thinking for you?"

Royce bristled with anger. How dare he talk to me like a child. I know what I'm doing.

"I know what I'm doing, don't push me! You'll get it when I find it." Royce shouted as he ended the call.

Royce sat outside at a nearby café. He could see the hospital from where he sat. He knew his grandfather thought he was a moronic imbecile, his unvoiced opinion all too loud and clear.

He pulled his sandy brown hair into a ponytail and smoothed over his worn jeans and white Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirt and walked across the street to the hospital. Nothing like getting to know someone by playing on another person's misfortune.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank paced the floor of the waiting room several times before his aunt had let him know he was wearing a hole in the rug.

"How long does it take to do surgery? He's been in there for ever." he complained.

Phil waked up to Frank and steered him back to a chair.

"Its brain surgery, Frank. I'm sure you want them to take their time so nothing goes wrong, right?"

"I know…I know." Frank stood back up in frustration and resumed his pacing.

"Hello Frank, Phil, Ms. Hardy?"

Frank turned and saw Royce looking concerned.

"Oh, hello. Royce is it?"

"Yes, I was coming in to see a friend and saw you standing here. Is everything okay?" Royce asked, and shaking his head said, "Of course its not or you wouldn't be here."

"Uh…my brother is in surgery." Frank explained hesitantly, looking to his friend.

Phil watched Frank, then said to Royce, "Thank you for your concern."

"Oh that's quite alright. I'll be going now. I just wanted to give my support if you need it. I hope your brother makes a full recovery."

"That's really nice of you." Frank said. "Thank you for…coming in here to see if we're okay."

"Don't mention it. See you later." Royce turned and walked out.

"He's nice but a little strange." said Gertrude.

"You think everyone is strange, Aunty." Frank said with a smile.

"Oh posh, I do not. All my friends are normal."

Frank raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Doors slid open and Frank whirled around to see who it was, expecting it to be the doctor, but puzzled because it wasn't. First he saw Tony. He hadn't even realized he'd been gone. Then as Tony stepped aside, he couldn't believe his eyes. Biff and Chet stood in the doorway. Chet was first to close the distance. He hugged his friend as Frank hugged him back. As they separated, the delighted laugh Chet let escape his lips must have been from the surprise Frank knew he had on his face.

"Surprised?" Chet asked, cheerfully.

"How…who?" then Frank turned to Tony and Phil with a thankful expression. "You called them."

Both Tony and Phil smiled and nodded their heads.

"Frank?" a voice too small and too unsure to befit the man who stood across the room, Frank looked over to where Biff was standing with unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh Biff." the tears in Biffs eyes had made him seem vulnerable. Frank knew he was scared for his friend. He had a feeling it ran deeper but let that go for now and went to hug his friend to let him know he was welcome.

"Why didn't you call me?" Biff asked, the hurt clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Biff." Frank released his friend. "I guess I wasn't thinking. There was so much going on. Maybe deep down I just wanted Joe to be okay before I called to let you guys know what had happened." Frank hurriedly put up a hand, "And I apologize. It was insensitive of me. But I really am glad you're here. Both of you."

Chet and Biff nodded, then went to exchange hugs and greetings with Phil and Gertrude.

"So how long has he been in surgery?" Chet asked.

"Close to five hours now." Frank exhaled, wearily. "I was just…"

Cut off mid-answer, Dr. Walker and Dr. Bates walked through the doors to the waiting area, pulling off surgery masks and hats.

Gertrude rose quickly and stood by Frank while the rest gathered nearby. "Well?" she asked, expectantly. "Is my nephew going to be alright?"

"The surgery went exceptionally well. No problems whatsoever." Dr. Walker said. "He's in recovery right now and will be moved to a room on third floor in a couple of hours. The swelling should be going down immediately as he rests for the next few hours. We'll know better how his mental state is within the next day or so as he wakes up."

"I'll be checking in on him throughout the night and making sure he's doing okay." Dr. Bates stated as he looked at the clock on the wall which read 11:52pm.

They all breathed a lot easier knowing Joe was doing well. Gertrude leaned on Frank a little and he pulled her closer to him for support.

"Thank you so much!" Frank breathed a sigh of relief, as he shook hands with the doctors. "I cant tell you how much this means to me. To all of us." The rest murmuring their thanks as well.  
"Why don't you all get some rest. It'll be quite a while before he wakes up."

"Can I just see him?" Frank implored. "Please, just for a few minutes. I promise I wont stay long. But I have to see him."

"I guess that would be okay." Dr. Walker conceded, "But only for about five minutes. I can't have him disturbed. I'll have a nurse come out and take you back."

Gertrude and the guys finally went home with Tony, after she put up a fuss about seeing Joe because she was his aunt and she had rights. Phil stayed with Frank to not only keep him company but to have a ride back home. Biff had wanted to stay but he didn't want to draw attention to himself and reluctantly went with the others. Phil sat out in the waiting room while the nurse took Frank back to see Joe. He paused at the room's open doorway. It took everything he had not to run over and scoop his little brother up in his arms and hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Instead, as he saw him lying there with bandages around his head and tubes and wires attached to various places on his body, Frank was reminded again of all the times he'd seen Joe in this very state. More times than he cared to admit, and most of them being just as scary, not knowing if he was going to be okay. Frank stepped up to the bed and took Joe's hand, mindful of the IV in his arm. He didn't mind admitting to himself that he was just as scared this time. The fear of not knowing what lay ahead was almost paralyzing. Estelle's voice came to him and it started to soothe his heart and mind. She had told him that God was bigger than anything, one just had to believe. Did he believe? Was God big enough to bring his brother back to him? If perfect love cast out fear, then why was he still afraid? He bent close to Joe's ear, and whispered, "Come back, Joe. I do believe. I'm trying not to be afraid. I stand with our friends. I wont let the enemy have you. I want you back. I need you home."

HBHB

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Hope you all liked this chapter, enjoy and review. More Joe to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rigs pushed up his gold-rimmed glasses on his nose, and ran a hand through his short salt and pepper hair and down his face, smoothing over his neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He sighed as he sat down at his lab table, recalling the conversation with Arlon. He didn't for one minute believe there were wind pipes that could have made that awful sound. He'd heard of bobcats that sounded a lot like women screaming, but what he heard was no bobcat. A woman maybe, but no cat. He had a feeling something was going on. The inquisitive side of him wanted to find out if there was anything at all to the sounds. He'd been down there before. There was nothing there. But that was years ago. Rigs knew Arlon had other projects other than the usual lab experiments they were all working on. He himself had a young oriental lad, Chou Yen, and a Latino girl, Daniela Cuevan, working with him. Chou Yen, 23, had short black hair and was still an intern and studying for his associates degree at the local college. Daniela, or Dani as she preferred to be called, was 22, long blond hair pulled up in a bun and also an intern at the same college. They were very bright and got along well with each other. They were a good team. Their ongoing search for a cure for Tinnitus was making great strides. A complicated audiological and neurological condition with frequency causing motivational or biological pathologies. No cure as yet but new discoveries along the way was very exciting. They had already made great breakthroughs in other areas of medicines and compounds.

As he was leaving his lab area, he let Chou and Dani know that he would be gone for a bit and would be back in a while.

Chou and Dani looked at one another, thinking the same thing. They too had heard strange noises coming from below. They had discussed it between them. Something was going on.

"Let's follow to see where he goes." Dani suggested.

"What if we get caught? I don't want to lose my job."

"Not if we're careful. Something strange is going on. What if something awful happens and we've done nothing?" she implored.

"Okay, but where did he go?"

"I think I know. He goes down to the door at the bottom of the stairs. I know I've seen him go down. I've never followed, but…I never had reason to before."

"Okay. Let's go." Chou gave in.

They both quickly followed and caught sight of Rigs as he went down the stairs. As they peeked around the door they saw him try the knob. It was locked. Faint sounds of murmurs and muted inhuman high pitched screeching came through the door.

Suddenly Rigs turned around and saw Chou and Dani at the top of the stairs.

"What is that? It doesn't sound human." Dani asked, nervously, all the while Chou trying to back out of view.

Rigs came up the stairs.

"You shouldn't be here. If Arlon finds us, we'll all be in trouble. Let's go back to the lab. We have work to do."

"You're just going to ignore that?" Dani asked, incredulously, as she watched Rigs come up the stairs.

"I have no key. It's locked." he answered, regretfully.

"Is there any way to get the key?"

"For God's sake, Dani, if we get caught, its our jobs." Chou reiterated.

"Don't you want to find out what going on? If something bad or illegal is going on, we won't have jobs any way."

"Let's get back to work for now."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Who do you think that was?"

"I couldn't hear too well. The doors are made of iron. Couldn't have been Bishop. He would have came in."

"How long do you think he's going to keep us here?"

"Until he has no use for us anymore."

"Wish there was a way out of here, my friend isn't doing so good. He uses us as guinea pigs and we're just suppose to take it?"

"Save you strength. You're going to need it."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank woke up with the tape player and papers on his bed. He couldn't sleep last night and had decided to go over the new mystery involving his family. He spent a couple of hours going over the scripture verses and the Latin inscription. The answer is in the numbers. What was that about? At the very least his concentration was for crap because his mind was on Joe. He fitfully slept on and off for a few hours, and at a quarter after seven, he finally couldn't lay there anymore. He got up and took a shower.  
The smell of coffee wafted up the stairs as he came down to the kitchen. Chet was sleeping on the couch and Tony was crashed out on the floor. Phil he knew, had slept in Joe's room. He'd argued, but it was okay and besides there was no other place to sleep. He saw Biff sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee cupped between his hands.

"Morning Hooper."

"Morning Frank." Biff straightened in his chair. "Are you planning on going in to see Joe this morning?"

"As soon as I get a cup of coffee to go." He smiled suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh just remembering. Joe never liked coffee. He thought it was 'disgusting and came from the pits of hell' as he put it."

"Yep, he wasn't a coffee drinker, that's for sure." Biff laughed, quietly.

Phil came in rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on as he went in search of the cupboards for a cup. Seeing all the dirty ones in the sink, he made a face and started to rinse one out, when Frank pulled out a travelers mug for him.

"Thanks. I'll stay behind so you're aunt and the guys can ride with me, assuming you're going to see Joe."

"Yes, I am. Right now as a matter of fact. Biff's going to ride with me."

Since he never got a chance to ask, Biff was touched by the gesture, if not a little surprised. He had to wonder if it was because Frank wanted company or some other motive. It was the latter that had his heart skipping a few beats.

"See you in a while, then."

Frank nodded, looked over at Biff who was standing to put his mug in the sink.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

There was a lot of commotion at the ER entrance Frank and Biff noticed as they drove past to park at the visitors entrance.

Inside, the building was the exact opposite of the ER. There were a couple visitors and an orderly waking to the elevators and a heavy set older man with black glasses sitting at the information desk.

"Can you tell me what room they have Joseph Hardy in?" Frank asked.

"Who would you be to this patient?" the guy asked, poised on alert as if ready to argue if necessary.

"The patient's name is Joe, and I'm his brother, Frank. This here is Biff Hooper, our friend."

"Sorry," the guy had the decency to look contrite. "They'll let you in to see Joe, but not your friend. He's in ICU. The doctor doesn't want a lot of visitors. Just family." he said, checking his notes.

"It's okay, we wont be long. He just wants to go up to see him for a bit."

"Well, you can go up, but the nurses have the right to refuse visits. It's doctor's orders. I'm just here to warn you."

Frank looked at Biff with a little mischief in his eyes, which Biff caught.

"He can wait outside the room." Frank told the man, as they headed in the opposite direction of the elevators. Frank knew where ICU was by heart. He and Joe had been here enough times in their lives they practically knew everyone by name. Frank walked up to the desk alone and asked to see Joe. The nurse led him to unit 4. He thanked the nurse and walked over to his brother. He was sleeping on his side, surrounded by a few well placed pillows for support. Most of the tubes were gone except a catheter that hung from a bag on the bottom of the bed, a heart monitor that beeped a steady rhythm and an oxygen tube that ran over his ears and under his nose. There was an IV bag with normal saline on a pole next to the bed.

A small gasp came from behind Frank. He turned around to see Biff close to the edge of the bed, a hand to his mouth. He looked toward the nurses station. Since all the room's walls were made of windows with rods above to pull curtains closed for privacy, he could see the nurse had stepped away from the station.

"Don't forget…"

"I know. I tell her I didn't know he couldn't have visitors."

"Yes…we'll take it from there."

"How long has…" Biff couldn't voice what had happened. The emotions wouldn't let him. He was shocked and livid at what their father had done. He was also scared to death of the outcome to this tragic atrocity, as well as sorrow for the loss of his friendship with the one person who meant more to him than anyone else. All he could do was stare at the beautiful face that might or might not be Joe when he woke up. It was heartbreaking for him to think of his friend in any other state than normal.

"Hey, you okay?" Frank asked, watching him, worriedly.

Pulled from his thought, Biff nodded and stepped closer, not hearing the answer Frank had tried to give him.

"Can he hear us?"

"They say he can. Go ahead for a minute. That might be all you have."

Biff walked even closer and touched Joe's hand, then took it in his own. He caressed Joe's cheek with the back of his fingers as he whispered to him.

"I hope you can hear me, Joe. There's so much I want to say, but don't know where to start. Please get better. I need you. Even if we cant be anything more than friends, I'd be okay with that just to have you in my life."

Frank was watching with fascination and curiosity when the nurse had come back.  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking from one to the other. "Oh, I'm his brother, Frank Hardy."

"Okay," she relaxed some. "And him?"

"He's our friend. We've been friends with him since we were in elementary school together." Hoping for a good enough explanation.

"I'm sorry, but family only, doctor's orders." she said, kindly.

"I didn't know. No one was here." Biff tried to justify him being there.

"I understand but maybe you can come back when the doctor says its okay."

Biff nodded his head in resignation, sliding his hand out of Joe's.

"Yes ma'am." he turned to Frank. "I'll wait down stairs."

The nurse left and Frank glanced at Biff and smiled.

"We tried. At least you got to see him."

Biff looked back at Joe, and nodded before heading through the doorway.

"Excuse me…" Frank asked the nurse at the desk, peering at her name tag, "Cathy. Can you tell me if Joe's been awake at all since his surgery?"

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't. But it's not been that long. Its normal for him to still be asleep."

Normal. There was irony for you.

"Thank you. When will the doctor be around?"

"Dr. Walker was already here about seven this morning. He said his stitches and site was looking good. His vitals are good. He just wanted us to observe him for the next six hours and let him know if he wakes up."

"Thank you." he said and as he turned around to go back into Joe 's room, he almost ran into his aunt. "Uh, this is my Aunt Gertrude."

His aunt and the nurse traded pleasantries and they went on in to sit with Joe. "Don't you wonder sometimes if it would just have been better if he hadn't made it?" his aunt conjectured.

"What? Why would you say that?" Frank bristled. "He's not, nor been in any pain."

"He's just alive, though. Not really living." she looked up at him.

He could see she didn't have any malice in here eyes, but the pain of loss and asking for answers she thought no one had.  
"He's fine. I don't mind taking care of him. Better than not having him at all."

"But is there really any hope?"

Frank contemplated his answer. Remembering Estelle and her lifesaving words just when he needed them most.

"Yes. I do believe there is hope."

HBHBHB

Well, you wanted more Joe and there you have it. Its only the beginning! Hope your enjoying the story so far. R&R! I love to hear your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He felt Joe sneak up behind him, as his brother would sometimes do, letting him think he had scared him. He never got scared like that. No one had ever been able to sneak up on him. The laughter coming from Joe after he'd shouted, "Boo!", was one of pure joy and innocence; and one he'd never thought he'd hear again. He'd missed that sound so much. "Joe!" He called. "Joe, where are you?" But Joe never answered back no matter how many times Frank called him. He was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't like being ignored. The scene changed back to the hospital room. It was like looking through a glass that was distorted around the edges. He knew he was in Joe's hospital room but there was no one there. He started to panic until a deep voice started talking to him. He couldn't explain it, but he instinctively knew that voice, and he revered it silently. "The one you seek is not here. I have listened to your prayers. I have healed him. But the rest will come in My time." "What does that mean?" The dream faded and Frank awoke. He sat for a while, gathering his thoughts. He was not scared and he wasn't confused. He smiled. Hope bloomed inside. He glanced at his clock which read 6:15. Too early yet, but he couldn't wait to call Estelle.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

As time slowly progressed from morning to afternoon, Joe's status never changed. Frank had finally worn the doctor down enough to let his friends come in one at a time to sit with himself and his aunt, which made their visiting significantly more tolerable. As their friends were taking turns, it was Chet who came in to sit with Frank for awhile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm actually doing pretty good." Frank smiled. "I talked to Estelle just a bit ago. I tried earlier but she was on duty for someone else. She's usually the night nurse." he explained, with a blush. "I feel a lot better than I did."

"Ya, I thought that nurse was gonna freak when she came in and saw all of us in here trying to wake you up from that nap you took." Chet laughed as he got his ample self settled in his chair. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Just a bad dream." Frank slouched further in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned thinking that it was more than that. He felt the devil himself trying to tear apart all the faith he had gathered so far and if he actually succeeded, it would mean that Joe was doomed. It had scared the living daylights out of him.

"So you said you had a dream earlier this morning."

"Yeah, that one was a good dream." he smiled at the memory of it. "I think it was more of a vision."

"Did this Estelle have anything to say about that one?"

"From what she and I can gather, I had some kind of insight of what God wanted me to know and that things were going to be okay."

"I believe God can do miracles, man. I've seen it before and I'm convinced."

Frank nodded and told his friend of what his dream or vision had consisted of. He didn't mind telling Chet because he'd already talked to Phil about it. Phil was his very best friend and he had always gone to Phil first with everything, except Joe. But it was something that he felt was extraordinarily special for only him and one day, Joe. But he was having a hard time keeping it to himself. Estelle had reminded him that when God worked, it was like a beacon in the midst of the darkness, and just like a light under a bushel, it can not be contained. He knew he wasn't going to shout it from the roof tops because, from the outside, nothing had changed. But that gnawing fear had kept him silent to only his friends. To tell the truth, he really didn't know what to do with it. He knew Estelle was dancing praises in Michigan, but until he actually saw for himself the miracle that God had promised him in his dream, he felt like if he said anything, it wouldn't come true. And he so much wanted to believe.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

It had been only a couple days, the symptoms still there, but Arlon felt whatever was ailing him had gone no further. He hadn't gotten any worse since he came back home. It was a puzzle for sure, but he wasn't fooled. Whatever it was, he knew he was dying. He'd all but forgotten his project down stairs at his lab building, bent on finding what was happening to him. Maybe it was the air out here in Montana that agreed with him. At any rate, he thought he might be given a reprieve. If only that grandson of his would find that formula. It would change everything. He would sell the two formulas together to the highest bidder and become the most powerful and wealthiest man on earth. He'd find a cure for what ever sickness this was and then there would be no one to stop him. He started to laugh thinking about it. The sound slightly mocking as he couldn't help himself. Didn't anyone know but him that money could buy everything? Then he thought of his wife. His wonderful Amelia. Bright smile, eyes that shone like deep pools of blue water, and auburn hair that smelled of cherry blossoms. His heart ached at the thought of her. She had died unnecessarily. The thieves had been after his work. Papers that meant nothing to him anymore. But she had gone to the lab to surprise him and had surprised the criminals instead. He should have been there. He should have called to let her know he would be home late. But it was a phone call that had led him away, which now he was certain was a ploy to get him to leave the building in order for the thieves to break in. Only he'd forgotten to call Amelia and let her know that he'd stepped out and he would meet her at home. He had turned bitter after that and no one could stand to be around him. Not even his best friend, Gerald Hardy. It was then that he would put justice aside; because there was no justice. Amelia had no justice when she startled three fools trying to get into a locked safe and shot her as she walked in on them. Black ski masks pulled over their faces, two men and a woman, they'd pulled their guns and all three had shot her. Since it was all on camera, there had been no doubt what had happened. The police didn't have a clue but Arlon knew who they were. He'd also taken care of the three bunglers he'd hired to do another job, who then had been trying to steal from him. Money had indeed come in handy. Except then it had taken all his resources in avenging his wife's tragic demise. It was just his good fortune that the formula he invented along with Gerald's had caused interest to others in the form of millions. He'd have his money back and more. What did it mean to him if others died because of it? Justice - there was no justice.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank went out to the nurses' station to see who was there after the nurse informed him of a visitor. It was a relief they kept an eye out for anyone but the six of them. He didn't like the fact that anyone could waltz into Joe's room unannounced. He knew his father was dead, but there was that small matter of that car down the road from his house just sitting there the other day. That had bothered him and he'd sent Tony and Biff to prowl the area looking for anything unusual and out of place.

"Hey," Royce greeted, giving him a small wave of his hand. "Just dropped by to see how Joe was doing, and if you guys needed anything."

Frank was surprised to say the least, since he didn't think Royce even knew Joe, let alone that he was in the hospital. Then realized that his aunt might have told him at some point. He frowned at this and would have to speak to her when he got the chance.

"Hi." Frank said, shaking the guy's hand. "Royce is it?"

"Yes! Glad you remembered."

"Not a common name, and thanks, but we are managing quite well." the skepticism in his voice undeniable.

Royce's eyes widened a bit as he saw the medallion on a thin gold chain partly hidden under the unbuttoned polo shirt that Frank was wearing. He was trying to wrack his brain, thinking of how he could be friends with someone who clearly was suspicious of him.

"If you need anything," Royce scanned the nurses desk and saw a notepad, ripped a sheet off and took a pen and scribbled on it. Handing it to Frank he said, "This is my cell number. I'd really like to help. You were kind enough to help me when I took that tumble in front of your house."

Frank now felt guilty for trying to blow off this guy thinking he had ulterior motives and all he wanted was to repay a kindness.

"Do you want to come in and sit for a bit?" Frank offered.

Royce's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Sure. Thanks."

"So, how did you know that Joe was in the hospital?"

"I was boarding on your street when I heard the ambulance. I saw them take someone out in a gurney. I wanted to come by and offer any help but I got chased away at the desk. I over heard the doctors talking to you about your brother. I'm really sorry about what happened."

Appeased for now, Frank nodded. At least it let his aunt off the hook.

"Thank you. It was a freak accident."

"I know about freak accidents." Royce stiffened with a scowl on his face. Frank noticed the shift in posture and wondered what had happened in his life that put such an angry countenance on his face.

"You do?"

"Yeah…my grandma was shot and killed by thieves at my grandpa's place of business. Wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm really sorry. But I know what you mean. My brother just had brain surgery. He was shot in the head. I was made to believe he was dead for two months before I accidentally found out he was alive."

"Oh man, that's awful."

"It was absolutely the worst thing that ever happened to me."

"I can only imagine." Royce couldn't get the medallion out of his head. He actually had something new to tell his grandfather this time. He was excited, but at the same time it was hard to feel it. The sadness of Frank's situation had startled him. Even though Joe wasn't dead, the quality of life that once existed, was now so diminished that it was heartbreaking to comprehend. But there was also something in Frank's behavior and attitude that screamed hope. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had to admire the guy. In the face of trial, he would want this man on his side. Unknowing to him, he would one day put that to the test.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Royce called his grandfather later that night when he got home. It was three hours earlier in Montana, so he knew the time difference wouldn't be waking him up.

"Well, well, he had it around his neck. What are their plans?" Arlon spoke urgently.

"I don't know at the moment."

"What are you going to do to get the medallion?"

"I have no idea yet. I'll play it by ear. I have to try and be there for him so I can be his friend. I want him to trust me."

"That'll take too long. Just sneak in there and take it!" Arlon shouted.

"You're sounding better." Royce said, snidely.

"I'm not feeling any worse. Just get me that medallion and get back here."

The phone clicked off before Royce had a chance to say anything. He also heard moaning in the background and knew exactly where his grandfather was. The basement of Bishop Industries. He sighed as he wished his life weren't so complicated. He liked Frank and his friends. He'd spent the latter part of the afternoon with them at a restaurant at his expense while Gertrude stayed at the hospital. She didn't want to leave. Frank didn't want to go but his aunt had argued that she'd already eaten and he and his friends did not. They needed to get outside and get the stink blown off them, as she affectionately put it. So he'd reluctantly went on the exception that she call him right away if anything happened.

Royce kept the conversation light on his part so nothing vital could be revealed. Expertly navigating away from the personal questions. But along with their meal and conversations was laughter and camaraderie with all five guys. It all should have felt familiar but he had never experienced it before and it was all new. He felt like he was part of a group - warm and inviting. He hadn't had that since his grandmother died. He had once had his mom and dad and then he had his grandmother, then…nothing. He'd become a loner at school as well as one at home, if one could call it that. He had a small apartment that he'd shared with his grandfather after his wife died. Arlon sold the big four bedroom ranch style house because it reminded him of Amelia. But Royce resented it because it was all he had left of his grandmother except a small locket he wore around his neck, under his shirt with his an his grandmother's pictures in it. He fingered it now remembering the words his grandmother repeated to him.

"Be there for others Royce, and others will be there for you."

He didn't know what others there were because he hadn't let anyone in. But it had been nice being around people his own age. He felt torn, but he himself had a mission and scowled as he thought of his grandfather. He couldn't let anyone deter him from his goal. His grandfather had to pay.

HBHBHBHBHB

Thanks for the reviews. Am I doing okay? I'm not getting much feedback other than you want the next chapter. Nice helpful criticism would be great too. You will also be seeing more of Joe now throughout the story. I know I just posted chapter 8 but I wont be posting again until Saturday. So I thought I'd get this in early. Enjoy! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the nice reviews. Glad your enjoying the story. I had to change a sentence in that last chapter, 9. It was only one sentence but a minor thing can make or break a story, so to speak. It was about the 3 thieves. They weren't the ones that followed the guys back from the clinic in Michigan. Just wanted to clarify that cuz that would have happened way too far back for this story. And besides Arlon had the thieves killed back then. So they certainly couldn't have been in these stories, now could they. Lol So on with this one. And I still don't own any of the Hardy's or their friends. Just the others, as proud of them as I am. (rolls eyes)

Chapter 10

When Frank entered his brother's room after getting back from dinner with Royce and his friends, he found that his brother still hadn't woken up. Even though he hadn't heard anything from his aunt, he still had to see for himself whether Joe was awake or not. He placed his hand on Joe's forehead and pushed the curly blond locks out of his face. Memories made him close his eyes and remember tiny snippets of things from the past. One in particular.

He was sitting on the floor in their living room while Joe was on the couch talking with a girl he'd invited over. Frank wanted to see what was on TV and asked Joe to pass the guide over. At the time, Joe's hair had gotten too long and as always when it got that length, it always curled more than he liked it. Annoyed at Frank for hanging around, Joe took the TV Guide off the back of the couch and started to throw it.

"Watch where you throw that thing. With all those curls in your eyes, you don't want to miss and break something." Frank had teased.

With a horrified look that soon turned to embarrassment in front of the girl, Joe had chucked the TV Guide at Frank's head and it had nicked him at the hairline. It had barely hurt, but Frank feigned injury anyway and howled as he clamped both hands over the wound. Joe, thinking he had truly hurt his brother, jumped off the couch and ran to his aide.

"Frank! I'm sorry! Let me see. Did I hurt you?"

Through all his worry, Joe realized that the half-moaning, half-crying that Frank was doing was actually snickers of laughter. At the sight of Joe's confused face which was quickly turning into a wide eyed look of disbelief, Frank roared out loud, head thrown back, and full out belly rolls of laughter.

"Why you…" Joe began, ready to lunge at his brother. It was then that he'd heard the girl laughing, too and his face began to crumple into laughter at himself. Sometimes Joe had it in him to be a good sport.

Frank missed those times, thinking his brother needed a haircut as he ran his fingers through his hair. He heard a slight noise and turned toward the door. Biff stood watching him with a worried look on his face.

"Visiting hours are over in a couple of minutes." Frank stated, "I was just leaving pretty soon, myself."

"I know, I couldn't leave." Biff walked up to the end of the hospital bed. "When will he wake up?"

"When God's ready." Frank said, remembering his dream.

Biff shifted and turned to look at Frank, confusion in his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Biff." Frank sat down in a vacant metal chair.

"Well try, because I don't understand how you of all people can be this calm." Biff pleaded, as he pulled the other chair over next to Frank and he too sat down, watching his friend intently.

Frank conceded and began telling Biff of the dream he'd had that morning. He related how the - vision, he now thought he had; made him feel, and together with Estelle: what that vision meant.

"I believe Joe will wake up and come back to us, Biff. But, when God is ready. Whether he's sleeping or awake, I have hope. It's the only reason that I have for being this calm. I would love for Joe to be healed right now. My head is screaming at me," Frank explained, shaking his hands by his head, then put a hand on his chest, "but my heart is calm, like it knows better. It's all I can give you right now, Biff."

Biff's face was impassive and Frank had no idea what he was thinking. Eventually he nodded and bowed his head looking at his hands that were laying on his lap, fingers fidgeting at the hem of his yellow, Iron Maiden t-shirt.

"I hope you're right. I want to believe. I really do. That day Joe talked to us before we left for college, he was so full of hope and joy. You could see it in his face. But…" Biff said, softly.

"I know. Questions creep up and the doubts and fears move in." Frank confirmed. "But when it gets too much, I just pray. About anything. Everything. I remind God that I'm only human and He lets me rant and cry, and eventually, I calm down and be quiet and He reminds me why He's God. I can feel it." Frank blinked back tears. "He will always be there for me no matter what. I've never felt that much strength in my life. And I, once more, am reminded that things are going to be okay."

They sat for while longer, watching over Joe before they left for the night to go home, secure in the knowledge that he was in good Hands.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

At breakfast in a small café across the street, Frank and his friends talked about college. This new development with Joe and the unknown car was causing them to rethink their immediate future plans. Frank felt he couldn't go because of Joe, but felt a strong pull to get them both out of town and away from someone who still seemed bent on following their every move. He also felt that he was holding his friends back and that they should be on their way to Montana and back to school. This caused dissension in the ranks because they all considered each other family. It was a tough time with tough decisions to make.

"We all talked last night. We knew you'd say something like that." Tony informed Frank. "We're not going to Montana until we can all go."

"But Biff and Chet are already signed up." Frank argued. "It wouldn't be fair for them to miss school on account of what we're going through."

"What we're all going through. Us here…" Chet stated, pointing to each of them and to himself, "we're all family. Families stick together. I've known that since we were young."

"We've all been there for you and Joe," Biff confirmed. "And we're not bailing out on you now. We can go to school next semester. Its not hard to change."

"Like it or not, you're stuck with us." Phil smiled.

Frank looked around at his friends, seeing he wasn't going to change their minds any, nodded and said, "Let's do this, then. You all know the score."

"What's our first move?" Biff asked, then pointed at Frank. "And don't say Montana."

"Well, that may be exactly where we're going depending on what you and Tony found out."

"Me and Biff combed every inch of that area and what we came up with is a small video device up in a tree across the street. Kind of reminded me of the same equipment as the tracking device that we found on the van."

"So they are watching us." Frank said, almost to himself.

"Someone is." Phil said.

"But who?" Chet asked. "I thought your dad was the only one after you? And he's gone. Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Frank agreed.

"Well, those clowns from that clinic followed us here." Tony commented. "They had to have been associated with that car I spotted just down from the house."

"You want me to take the camera down from the tree?" Biff asked.

Frank was sitting back in his chair staring at the table, eyes narrowing as he thought.

"No…whoever put that camera there will know we found it if it's messed with." He looked up suddenly, "You left it alone, right?"

"We didn't touch it." Tony assured him, raising his hands.

"Actually we never went in front of the camera to look at it." Biff confirmed, "We saw it from below and I climbed up the tree and looked at it from the back. The label on it said it was a CCTV?"

"That's a closed circuit television." Phil responded. "it's a type of surveillance camera that transmit's a signal to a specific place, on a limited set of monitors."

"Up in a tree?" Chet asked.

"It's wireless." Frank explained. "All they'd have to do is put the camera up there and make sure it was turned to the right signal to send it to a monitor to wherever they wanted it. House, van, wherever."

"But what I don't get is," Chet asked, " why are they following you? What do they want?"

"That's a good question, Chet." Frank nodded his head slightly, as he leaned his arms on the table. "But I'm pretty sure I know what they're after."

"You do?" Biff asked, surprised.

"Phil and I think it's a formula that my grandpa had worked on. He had a best friend named Arlon Bishop. I guess they were kinda working on it together until they had a falling out."

"What was the cure for?" Tony asked.

"He said he found a cure for Polonium."

"Polonium?" Chet asked.

"What's that?" Biff looked at Phil, then back at Frank.

"Polonium is a radioactive element. It's a poison really. It slowly kills people or animals and it has no known cure. It was discovered by Madame Curie and her husband Pierre. Just 1g of vaporized polonium can kill over a million people in a couple of months."

"The most famous case poisoning was that of the ex Russian spy, Alexander Litvinenko." Phil informed them. "The stuff was found in his tea cup which had 200 times higher the dose than a lethal dose in case of ingestion. He died three weeks later."

"Wow, that's a lot of radiation." Chet exclaimed.

"So your grandfather claims to have discovered a cure for this?" Tony asked, intrigued.

Frank nodded.

"I don't get it." Biff questioned, "How does this make someone want to steal it?"

"My grandpa made a tape explaining that." Frank looked around as though he just remembered where they were. "Let's go someplace else. I don't feel comfortable out in the open here. Too many eyes and ears."

They all got up and after paying, they all stepped out of the café. Unknown to any of them, Royce was seated two tables over. Surprised to see them, he almost got their attention until it dawned on him that he might be able to get information from them and he stayed hid. He'd turned his back to them and pulled his hoodie up over his head and pretended to read the newspaper he'd found on his table. Not only had he'd discovered the medallion's whereabouts the day before, but now he was sure about the formula. He was a little surprised that they knew of his grandfather. He'd have to be careful of that connection. Now all he had to do was be prepared to follow them to Montana if that's where it took him, seeing how they had discovered the camera he'd put up in the tree. He had to ask himself again why he was doing this? Still confused, he threw some money on the table and left to go home.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"I don't think my friend is going to make it." a voice said, sadly.

"We will get out. Don't give up."

"Tell that to my friend." the voice snapped.

"He will not let us go." said another, weakly.

"We have to bide our time. They will come."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope."

"Hope? We have no hope. We're all going to die here."

And the moaning continued, waiting for the one to come to ease their suffering, a reprieve for another night.


	11. Chapter 11

I know its starting to get sunny out and we have more things to do than sit home and read stories. But I do often. Please be kind. Read and Review! And I thank each and everyone of you for your reviews. They help more than you know. : )

Chapter 11

"Hello, Dani." Chou smiled, as the Latino girl made her way to her lab space. She sat her coffee, in the paper cup she held, down along with the clutch purse on the lab table.

"Hi, Chou." she smiled, coming over to stand next to him. "Have you heard anything more?"

Chou studied her face to see if she was serious.

"No, I haven't." he said, putting his notes aside and giving her his full attention. "There is no one here right now. Debbie said she was going to get coffee for her and Rigs. He called and said he wasn't going to be in until later and Mr. Bishop is gone for the day."

"Then let's go down and check it out." Dani encouraged. She pinched his sleeve between her forefinger and thumb and pulled for him to follow her.

"Well…" he hesitated, but followed her reluctantly anyway. He was too scared to say so, but he really liked her and would do just about anything for her. "Okay, but just for a bit. We don't know when Debbie will be back."

"So what, she's just the secretary."

They reached the door that led down to the tunnels. Not surprisingly, it was locked.

"Darn," she walked to a small room next door, which was Arlon's office. A single desk sat in the center with a fat cushioned chair made of leather facing toward it. A plaque hung on the wall with a certificate that read Master of Science. A framed picture of his wife sat on his desktop along with a pencil holder, name plate, desk calendar and a black rotary phone.

Dani opened the shallow drawer in the middle and searched for a key. What she found was a ring with a few keys on it. She gave a little triumphant cry as she snatched them out and made her way to the locked door, Chou following. He had one ear open for any sounds of someone entering the building.

There were a lot of keys on the ring and Dani almost went through half before she found the right one.

The door opened with a almost an imperceptible squeak. When they got to the bottom, they could hear sobs and indistinct murmurings.

"I feel so bad for whoever is in there." Dani sympathized.

Quickly she thumbed through the keys once more and both were startled when they heard a voice.

"None of those will open that door."

Both Chou and Dani turned with gasps of shock. So intent with their quest they never heard the movement at the head of the stairs.

"Rigs!" Dani said in relief. "You scared the living daylights out of us."

"You better come up here."

"Are you sure you don't know who is down there?" Chou asked, as they came up the stairs, a little more emboldened in a mystery that seemed to be thrust upon them.

"No, and I know for a fact that Arlon has the key on him." Rigs explained, as he shut the door behind them.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Dani asked, slipping a blond stray hair that fell loose from her bun, behind her ear.

"Arlon explained what the noise was." the fifty two year old Rigs said, leading them to the lab room.

"And…" Chou urged.

Rigs perched himself on the corner of his desk that sat into a nook in the wall. "He said it was a wind pipe in the tunnels."

"You believe him?" Chou asked. "Because it doesn't sound like a wind pipe."

"You know what one sounds like?" asked Rigs with a small smile playing over his lips.

Chou reddened, "Well, no…but that couldn't have been just the wind. I know crying when I hear it."

"Would you like to explain that to Arlon Bishop, why the police were called and actually find out that's exactly what it was?"

Dani huffed. "If only we could get a hold of that key. We could find out, and then if necessary, call the police."

"I agree." Rigs conceded. "But it will be tricky. We'll just have to keep an eye out for it. Take the first clear chance we get and make it count. We can't afford to get caught. If what we heard on the other side of that iron door is anything to be concerned about, we'll be in a world of trouble."

"Do you know where he keeps the key?" asked Chou.

"No, that's why I said it will be tricky. Just keep your eyes and ears open at all times. We may just crack this mystery yet."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

As soon as everyone was settled in the Hardy living room, Frank pulled the tape player out of his left front pocket of his jeans.

"This here is a recording of my grandpa talking about the formula and his best friend. It was suppose to be given to my dad, and maybe it was, but how Joe ended up with it is anybody's guess."

Frank sat the tape player in the middle of the coffee table and played the message over again for Biff and Chet since the rest of them already heard what was on it.

Frank clicked the player off when it was finished.

"You're not thinking of going to Ireland are you?" Chet asked, nervously. "I ain't got that kind of money!"

"Me either." Biff agreed.

"None of us have. And until a last resort, I have no reason to go. Nothing leading us there right now." Frank stated. "I think we should concentrate on finding out who's following us and why."

"Where do we start?" Phil asked.

"I think we should start with this Bishop guy." Frank said. "Let's go back over to Grandma's house and ask about him. I got the feeling she knew something that she wasn't telling us."

"Ya, she wasn't too thrilled with the guy when she was talking about him. I'll bet she could tell us a few clues we'll need." Phil contemplated.

A half hour later, they all sat around Emma hardy's kitchen table drinking lemonade after she'd fixed them all a nice lunch and listening to her stories of when her husband and Arlon Bishop were friends. She was thrilled with the company because not too many people came by to visit.

"What we really need to know, Grandma, is how much you know about Arlon's life. Why did he and Grandpa become enemies?"

"I'm not too sure, but I did hear your Grandpa mumble a few times what a greedy s.o.b. he was. I asked him what he meant and he'd just say, ' _Best you don't know, sweetheart'._ "

"Hm…you know anything about his home life?" Tony asked.

"Well, let me see," Emma thought. "I knew his boy and daughter-in-law was killed in a boating accident. They had a son. He was in his middle teens I believe, when they passed on. Back then we were all still good friends with them and their deaths were devastating to them; of course Arlon and Amelia took the boy in right away.

Then some years later, Amelia died. Freak accident from what I knew, Gerald and I went to her funeral. Just tore Arlon up. But what was curiously odd was that even though the boy seemed quite devastated, he kept giving these looks to Arlon."

"What looks were those, Grandma Hardy?" Biff questioned.

"The kind that could kill, that's what." Emma stated.

"Do you happen to know Arlon's son's name or the boy's name?" asked Frank.

The three friends could see that old spark coming back into Frank's eyes and they all looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, Arlon's son's name was Arlon, Jr. and his daughter-in-law's name was Susie. But I'm not sure what their son's name was. I'm sorry, Frank. It's been so long ago and I only seen him a couple of times."

"That's okay, Grandma. You have been more help than you can imagine." Frank appeased her. "But I want to get back over to the hospital right now. I need to see Joe."

"Yes, you tell that daughter of mine that I'll be back over this evening. I still cant believe that Fenton did this." Emma growled. Frank also saw the sadness in her eyes.

Even though Fenton was her son, and had grieved for him when he died, she still couldn't believe that he had done such despicable things to his boys.

"I'm sorry Grandma." Frank gave her a hug. It truly was quite disturbing.

"Oh, no, I'm the one who's sorry. You and your brother have nothing to be sorry for. I never thought I'd ever know such atrocities could come from one of my own children." she cried.

HBHBHBHBHB

"There was someone at the door."

"I heard it, too."

"They had keys. Why didn't they come in?"

"They're curious. They want to know what's going on."

"What stopped them?"

"Most likely got caught."

"Help! Let us out!"

Above, unknown to them, a radio was turned on and work resumed as usual.

HBHBHBHBHB

Gertrude Hardy sat watching her grandson sleep. It was fitful at best. It seemed he was trying to wake up. But it was like he was having a hard time arising from unconsciousness. She was hopeful at first, but after she'd called Doctor Bates and Doctor Walker in, her hope fell as they presumed he was in the contented state of dreaming.

She wanted to call Frank but there was really nothing to report. Joe hadn't woken up and the boys did seem excited to find some clues to a mystery surrounding her father. She knew they'd gone to talk to her mother. Gertrude wasn't that close to her, but she hadn't been troublesome either. Her mother wasn't happy with the way she'd handled the situation concerning Joe, so she went to her with the news about Joe's surgery to partly inform her but partly get back into her good graces. What she got for her trouble was something a kin to a dismissive attitude. Gertrude knew she could be difficult and irritating at times, but she learned at an early age that people in general were cold and judgmental, which was why she put up her defense mechanisms early in life. She very much loved her family. Fenton and Laura were good, kind people and brought up two fine boys. But her peppery manner had excluded her from them and she knew it was her fault. She also knew they loved her and at those times when she was "difficult" they sometimes looked passed her faults. She was very lucky she knew, that Frank had not disowned her the minute he found out about Joe. But at the time she'd honestly thought that she was doing the right thing by both of them.

HBHBHBHBHB

By the time Frank and his friends had gotten back to the hospital, it was nearing suppertime. Almost two days had gone by and still no sign of Joe stirring. He had been upset about his aunt not calling him over Joe's restlessness. But he knew his aunt well enough to know that if Joe had actually woken up, she would have gotten a hold of him.

"Why don't you get some dinner with your aunt and we'll stay and keep an eye on Joe." Phil suggested.

Joe was no longer in critical condition and a regular room was being prepared for him. Dr. Bates let the boys enter Joe's room together now and Phil thought a little one on one time with his aunt was a good thing.

"Go on, Frank." Chet patted his back with a wide smile. "We got it covered here."

Frank saw he wasn't going to change his friends' minds. "Aunty, why don't you and I get some dinner?"

"About time someone wanted to eat with me." Gertrude accused.

Frank's mouth fell open in shock, and was about to send a barb right back when he caught the wink she gave him as she wrapped her sweater over her arm. He walked her out with his friends chuckling in the background.


	12. Chapter 12

To answer a question that Mel had: If you go to Chapter 21 In the Grip of Grace: in the beginning of that chapter both Con Riley and Chief Collig had told Frank his father died.

Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated. : ) I also needed help with this chapter and with the help of my beta, I'm immensely grateful to her. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

Biff stood over Joe's bed softly talking to him while the others went to get coffee. He straightened the covers and checked the monitors for the slightest improvement. Joe was sleeping peacefully on his side. Biff stroked his cheek, the contact letting Joe know he wasn't alone.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Joe," Biff sat in the chair next to the bed taking one of Joe's hands in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "but you just have to come back to us. You know how I feel about you. We've had this talk before. And I know how you feel about me. Friends is good. As long as we're still friends, I can live with that. But I need you. You're my best friend. I want to believe that what Frank told me was true - that God's healed you. But I don't understand what the rest of it meant. That He'd heal the rest in His time. But I'm willing to try. I'm praying as hard as I can. Only a miracle could get you back to us now."

A machine on the other side of the bed started to beep. Biff stood and tried to see what was causing it. When he looked back down at Joe, he saw him shifting under the covers. Thinking it was Joe dreaming again, he left to get a nurse at the station. Lexi, as Biff saw the name on the dark haired nurse's tag, was coming in to check on her patient. She went over to the heart monitor and watched it for a second and turned it off. She leaned over and began calling Joe's name.

"Joe. Joe, open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

"Is there a problem?" Biff asked.

Phil, Tony and Chet came in right then and seeing there was something going on began to ask questions.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, worriedly.

"Ya, we heard beeping noises." said Chet.

"The beeping goes off when there is either a significant rise or fall in the heartbeat. In this case the heartbeat is slightly increasing." Lexi explained.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"It means, that he appears to be waking up." she smiled.

"Yes!" Chet quietly hissed his glee, as he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm gonna go call Frank."

"Wait!" Biff called, putting up a hand to halt him. He leaned in closer over the bed. "Joe?"

Joe's eyes moved beneath his lids and kept turning his head a little back and forth. Blinking a few times, Joe's eyes began to flutter open.

"Come on Joe. You can do it." Biff encouraged.

They all gathered around the bed in anticipation as the nurse went to call the doctor.

"Frank's going to hate this." Phil frowned.

"Why? Its good news." Chet was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Because he's not here." Tony replied, sadly.

"Then I'm calling him." Chet said, making up his mind as he fished his phone from his pocket.

He watched Biff talking to Joe as Tony and Phil looked on; all the while listening to the phone ring on the other end.

Meanwhile, at the front entrance to the hospital as Frank and his aunt walked through the doors, Frank's phone went off in his pocket.

"Hello." he said, as he pushed the button once they got into the elevator to go to Joe's floor.

"What? Chet? Chet is that you?" Frank cupped the phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?" asked his aunt.

"I don't know, he's making sounds only a chipmunk could understand." Frank frowned, as he looked at his phone.

"What is it, Chet? Is it Joe?" Frank called.

"He's waking up!"

Frank bounced on his feet as he could barley make out what Chet said, willing the car to go faster up the elevator shaft to his brother's floor as soon as he heard those words. He put the phone back in his pocket as the elevator doors opened and he raced out and down the hall to his brother's room. He startled everyone as he slid through the door, barely stopping on his way to Joe's bedside.

"Joe?" Frank said breathily, as he brushed hair out Joe's eyes and touched his cheek.

"He's trying to wake up." Chet said, excitedly.

Frank looked up and gave him an exasperated look.

"You could have told me that instead of scaring me half to death."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Tony asked, in amazement.

"We were already in the building when _Chet_ called. Then it was only a matter of waiting for the elevator to get us up here." Frank answered. "Joe? Come on little brother, wake up for me."

A few little flutters and Joe's eyes opened.

"Hey there, buddy. You okay?"

Blinking his eyes slowly, Joe turned his face up and watched Frank. A small smile played over his face.

Frank could feel his heart clench and his eyebrows grew together as he realized that the outward appearance hadn't changed. On the outside, everything was the same. Tears sprung to his eyes and quickly fell down his face.

"Oh, Joe." Frank whispered softly. He stared at his brother. Was it all a lie? Was this it? Was what he felt with Estelle just a false hope? He slowly stood up trying to get his emotions under control, sensing the others backing away from the bed. He tried desperately to remember his vision and the call he'd made to Estelle just the day before.

He felt fingers gripping his hand and looked down and found Joe's fingers wrapped around his. He looked back up and saw recognition in them.

"Joe?" Hope began to bloom once more.

But Joe didn't speak; he did however squeeze Frank's hand tighter.  
"I knew it! We got our hopes up for nothing!" the voice blasted in the room.

Frank turned around and saw Biff backing out the door.

"Biff, wait!" Frank called, then saw the same look on the other's faces as he assumed they had mirrored his own. His gaze fell on his aunt. She had a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"He's still alive." she pointed out.

Then it struck him. God had healed Joe. He was alive. That in itself was a miracle. He then recalled, 'I will heal the rest in My time.' An overwhelming power of hope came over him and he started to laugh.

His friends and his aunt looked at him as if he'd gone off the deep end. Only Phil came up to him and started to laugh, too.

"What's so funny?" asked the doctor, puzzled, as he came in the room.

"A miracle, Doctor Bates. The best miracle ever." Frank smiled wide.

Frank turned to look at Phil as he touched his arm.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up with Biff. I'll see ya later."

Frank nodded to his friend as he turned back to Joe.

Tony and Chet walked back up to the end of the bed as what Frank exclaimed finally sank in. The only part of this healing process now, was how long before they got their end result.

Frank spent the rest of the evening by Joe's side. Gone was the tongue thrust, the whimpering, and the mannerisms of an infant. Joe never talked, but he hardly took his eyes off him either. Frank tried to ask questions for yes and no answers, but still nothing but an occasional smile.

"I still don't understand what's going on." his aunt wanted to know.

"Doctor Bates said that after this type of surgery, its not uncommon to have dizzy spells and to be confused about things."

"Yes, I heard all that. But why doesn't he say something?"

"I don't know Aunty. He will when he's ready."

"Do you agree with Doctor Walker, that Joe will never get any better?"

"No, I don't." Frank shook his head animatedly. "God promised that by His stripes we are already healed. We just have to claim it. Well, I'm taking that as my promise. I'm standing on it with my faith."

"What if…"

"Don't! Don't say it." Frank warned. "There are no ifs. You either believe God or you don't. I have to believe. I have to choose life, because death is the only other option. And I cant…"

Gertrude put her hand on Frank's arm. "And I wouldn't want you to."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Maybe I can step this thing up some. He's either going to mess up and I'll find that medallion or he'll just give it to me in trade for Joe's life. Royce was trying on different scenarios thinking up the best possible way to get that medallion sooner. Why was he even doing this? Why? Because, when he talked to his grandfather last night, he himself was being threatened. What did it matter? He was a few states away. Depending on how Hardy dealt with his message, he could very well end up going back to Montana. Royce's eyebrows went up. Yes, back to Montana. He needed to finish a little business. He taped the last letter into place on his paper, folded it and went to deliver it. Thank God it was late, no one would see him under the cover of night.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank had stayed the night with Joe, now that he'd woken up. He would never leave him alone at night. He always wanted his brother to feel safe. He'd let the nurses get him ready for sleep and Frank laid down with him. They had moved him a couple hours after he'd woken up and now he was in a regular room on the second floor. The room was bigger but the cubical was smaller. It had a curtain divider with another bed on the other side of it. Frank was thankful no one was occupying the other half yet.

Frank noticed the confusion was back in Joe's eyes, but not when he looked at him. It was like Frank was the only light in a dark world. He responded to others in little ways, but much to the disappointment of their friends it was without the recognition. He hardly looked at anyone and still didn't speak.

Phil and Biff hadn't come back. Phil had eventually text Frank saying he had found Biff and was still trying to talk to him. Tony and Chet had went home with mixed emotions on their faces and said they'd be back in the morning. His aunt had given him a reassuring smile before she too left for home.

Now, as the day shift nurse came in to take Joe's vital signs and check on her patient, Frank slipped out to call Phil.

"How's Biff?"

"I managed to calm him down long enough to talk to him." Phil answered. "I'm not sure what all he's thinking, though. I'm sure he believes Joe will always be this way. That he wont get any better."

"I'm not even sure he's any better. Just different. I'm gonna talk to the doctor and see what I need to do to take care of him. I should get back and wait for him. I never know when he's gonna pop in."

"Okay, Frank. I'll be up in a while."

As Frank got near, he saw Doctor Walker entering Joe's room. Speeding up, he hurried to catch the surgeon.

Stephen Walker was a tall man standing at six-four. Three inches taller than Frank's six-one. He had wavy, longish ash brown hair that brushed his collar. At thirty five he was a young surgeon but was held in high esteem from his fellow colleagues.

He was talking in low soft tones to the nurse so as not to upset his patient. The nurse stepped out as Frank greeted the doctor.

"Hello, Frank." Stephen said, as he shook hands with him. "First of all, do you have any questions for me?"

"I'm sure I do. But I want to know how my brother can be mentally one way before surgery and be different afterwards and still not be back to his own self."

"For instance?"

"My brother had the mind of a six month old and now he doesn't show any of those symptoms, but he's still not himself."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Frank. I'm not one hundred percent sure. Everything went well in surgery. The swelling is going down nicely from the x-rays I seen this morning. I would say, give him a little more time. But Frank, I would also prepare for the fact that he just may never get any better. The brain can be a strange thing at times. In my professional opinion, I feel that his mental state is about as far as its going to go."  
"No, no I wont except that." Frank said, shaking his head.

"Well, I hope you're right. We have an excellent physical therapy facility here in the building. I can recommend you to someone to work with him."

"We wont be here. We're leaving soon." Frank said, his heart beat faster and he could tell he was starting to panic. This wasn't how this was suppose to be. He was supposed to be able to communicate with his brother. He was supposed to be a lot better. God was supposed to help him with a few minor things in His time. The room was beginning to spin. He felt dizzy. He couldn't do this again. He just couldn't. He heard voices off in the distance but couldn't tell where they were coming from. Someone had his arm, steering him to the right. He couldn't catch his breath. He felt himself slowly falling. A hand pushed his head down. 'Frank…Frank…breath. Calm down.' The voice was getting clearer. He recognized Biff's voice. "That's it. Calm down and breath in…out…in…out."

Frank slowly lifted his head and looked into Biff's worried, light blue eyes. He gave a grateful hug to the big blond and Biff hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," Biff said, ashamed. "I'm sorry I bailed on you last night."

Frank pulled back and looked at Biff. "I would be concerned if you didn't. It was a normal human reaction to seeing your friend for the first time since he was shot." Biff winced and Frank shook his head. "If anyone's sorry I should be, for not giving you a heads up on his condition before now."

"Ya, it was kind of a shock."

Frank looked around for the doctor, finding him by Joe's bedside, examining his eyes with a pen-light.

"What happened?" Biff asked. "I came in and you looked as if you were gonna pass out and you were just starting to hyperventilate. The doctor kept you from falling and then I took over."

Frank chuckled quietly. "Remember those fears and doubts I was talking to you about?"

"They came up and bit you in the ass, didn't they?"

"Yep." Frank nodded his head, "You too?"

"Big time." Biff crossed his feet out in front of him and did the same with his arms over a black and blue Black Sabbath t-shirt. He was known among his friends for all his rock band t-shirts. He boasted that he had one for every day of the year. No one doubted it. "We'll have to get together and talk about this sometime. I didn't listen to Joe and I didn't listen to Chet. But after I had a heart-to-heart with Phil last night," Biff said, with air-quotes and a smile, "I'm ready to listen now."

Frank smiled back at his friend and fist bumped him.

"I'm gonna talk to the doc." Frank said, as he followed Stephen Walker out of the room.

A few minutes later, Gertrude walked in, looking around the room.

"Anything the matter, Aunty G?" asked Biff, when he saw the concerned look on her face.

"Is Frank here?"

"Yes, he's with the doc. What's wrong?"

"This!" she shoved the long manila envelope toward Biff.

He took it from her, noticing there was nothing on the front. He opened it and in cut-out letters from a magazine, the paper contained a threatening message. He whistled. Frank was really not going to like this!


	13. Chapter 13

Mel: Ah, I see what you mean. I know its confusing but hang on a bit longer. It will all make sense. : )

Sorry to keep Joe from you all but it was necessary for the storyline.

Thank you very much for your kind reviews! Please do so again. I love getting feedback.

R&R!

Chapter 13

Debbie eyed the door from where she stood, filing papers for her boss. She was debating on whether to say something to Arlon. As she came in from her coffee run yesterday morning, she'd overheard Rigs and the two interns talking about keys and the tunnels. She had long since known that whatever was down there was none of her business. But she also didn't want trouble. She liked her job and she didn't want anything going wrong until she could get her first gig as a model. With her tall, five-nine height, and short blond, spiky-styled hair, and big blue eyes, she was thinking it wouldn't be long, on hearing from her agent in Manhattan.

She was twenty eight and always looked younger then she was. She had flawless skin. She had actually fooled them into believing she was twenty. But this was her chance to be somebody. She'd worked too long and hard to get where she was going to have it blow up in her face now.

By accident, she'd known for awhile what Arlon was doing but never let on. If there was one thing she learned, it was keeping her mouth shut. Maybe she wouldn't say anything. Chances were, those three wouldn't find anything anyway.

At that moment, Arlon walked in. Debbie noticed he was in a fowl mood.

"Great." she said to herself. "Guess I wont be saying anything to him now. He just might think we're all against him."

"Get Rigs in my office." he said, gruffly; before walking on by.

"Sure thing, Mr. Bishop." she called after him, plastering a fake smile on her face. She blew out a sigh as she went to the phone.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

After Rigs had left his office with errands to run, Arlon sat at his desk and fumed. That stupid, moron of a grandson was going to get them both caught. Too late telling him not to be doing any thing this foolish, he ran him the riot act. He was sure by the time he'd gotten done with him, Royce would know how not to do something this dumb again. Hopefully they were lucky enough that this wouldn't come back to bite them. Sighing loudly, he got up to go down in the tunnels to take care of business.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Royce was seething. If his grandfather wanted this medallion that bad, he could damn well come back and find it himself. If this latest thing with the ransom note he'd sent to Frank didn't pan out, then he was through. He'd never broken into a place before; and going into Bayport High had been scary, to say the least. He had no idea why he was put in the middle of this anyway. He wanted his inheritance his grandfather threatened him with, but not like this. He didn't like it. He was beginning to like having friends and he didn't want to blow it. He hated his grandfather so much, he wished he was dead. He was almost regretting what he started …almost. He decided to make a visit to the hospital.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank opened the manila envelope that his aunt had given him, and paled. He knew what a ransom note looked like. Only this was for an item instead of a person. Each letter was cut out in different sizes, colors and fonts.

PUT THE MEDALLION IN A BAG

IN LOCKER 209 THEN LEAVE

IF I SEE ANYONE

SUSPICIOUS I WILL LEAVE

IF YOU VALUE JOE'S LIFE

TELL NO ONE

Frank saw red. No one threatened his little brother.

"Who do you think sent it?" Biff asked.

"I don't know yet." Frank answered. He was shaking so bad from anger he had to sit down next to Joe's bed. He had to be near him. He had to think.

"When do we have to take the medallion to…" Biff started, then frowned. "Where is locker 209?"

Frank looked up at Biff, the answer just dawning on him. "It was Joe's locker number in 12th grade."

"How would the person know that?" Gertrude asked. She'd been standing by the window listening to them, fidgeting and worrying.

"I don't know, Aunty." Frank answered, as he thought of what he was going to do next. "We need to get fingerprints from this paper. That is if we haven't smudged them all off by now."

Biff and Gertrude had the decency to look contrite. They had been so surprised by this new development that they hadn't thought of fingerprints.

"That's okay. I'll fingerprint the whole page. I'm sure I'll come up with something. But first Biff, I need you to go down to the van and get the fingerprint kit. I want to get them sent in right away if we find any."

"Right, be back in a sec."

"Frank, I'm worried about Joe." Gertrude said, as she sat down next to her nephew.

"So am I, Aunty."

"What if you don't find anything?"

"Then I'm taking Joe away."

"Are you still going …"

"Shhh…" Frank hurriedly put a finger up to his lips. He didn't know if the room was bugged now. He certainly didn't want anyone to know where they were going. He already knew he wasn't giving up the medallion. And once the criminal knew that, he wasn't going to be putting Joe's life in danger. Because there wasn't a specific time, he wasn't sure how much longer they had.

Frank nodded toward the door. He followed his aunt from the room and out in the hall. He looked around before he spoke. There was only one nurse at the station and a nurse's aide walking a patient with a walker and an IV pole attached.

"Yes, I'm taking Joe and we're going to Montana." he whispered. "I'm not putting Joe in any danger."

"Have you considered how you're going to take care of Joe?" Gertrude fretted, studying Frank's face. "He really should be somewhere…"

"I can and will take care of _my_ brother. I know you're going to miss him, but you already knew we were leaving. Its just gonna be earlier than expected. But I need to get him out of here. He's not safe as long as someone's threatening him."

Frank stood his ground. He had custody and he wasn't above using it. He put his hand over his chest, feeling the medallion that hung from his neck. He saw Biff coming down the hall with the fingerprint kit and, touching her arm, he excused himself from his aunt.

They went to the waiting room for their floor, while his aunt stayed with Joe. Frank went over every square inch of the dire message. He found his, Biff's and his aunt's fingerprints on it. There were also a few new ones. He'd have to go to the police and see if they had them on record; on his way out of town.

"Hey, guys. You're aunt said you'd be down here. What did you find out?" Tony asked, as he and Chet came in the room. Chet was munching on an apple.

Frank showed them the ransom note. They were just as shocked as Frank was. Whoever it was seemed to be getting closer.

"What's gonna happen now?" Chet gulped. Out of all their friends, Frank knew Chet was the most frightened when it came to danger, but he also knew that his friend was just as loyal and would be there to cover their backs, no matter what.

"We need to go over every inch of that room and see if there is a bug." Frank answered, leading the way back to the room.

When they walked in the room, Phil was impatiently waiting.

"Where have you been? You're aunt had to go…out." Phil reddened. "But I have news."

"Not here." Frank dragged him outside the room and told him of the ransom note and the bug. When they came back in, they joined the search along with everyone else, but they came up empty.

Out in the hall, Royce stopped at the door, but no one noticed him. He wondered what they were looking for. So he backed around the corner and listened.

"Damn, I was hoping to let our culprit know that I was going to put the medallion in the locker tomorrow at midnight." Frank was thinking out loud, pinching his bottom lip.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Phil exclaimed. "I ran a check on our Mr. Arlon Bishop. He lives out in Montana and has a research lab by the name of Bishop Industries. He's been out there for the last couple of years. But get this, he has a twenty one year old grandson named, Royce. Coincidence?"

Royce gasped to himself. He didn't count on them finding out about him. He listened harder, heart pounding.

"I don't know, he never gave us his last name." said Frank, disappointed to learn of this particular news. "I hope not; I kinda liked the guy."

"Ya, like one of us." Chet agreed.

"But if he is, he's been playing us all along." Biff fumed. "We need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"We don't know where he lives." Phil said, "What he said was, just on the other side of town. I think he said Maple street."

"Let's go look." Biff urged.

"But that would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." complained Chet.

"Chet's right," Frank said, "Its pointless. If he shows up here like he's been doing, then we'll ask him about it."

Royce felt horrible. He hadn't anticipated this. Should he go in and deny everything, or just leave? He couldn't face them with the truth. He felt heartbroken at the thought of losing someone else. A few someone elses.

"Besides, we're leaving tomorrow." Frank informed everyone. "I can't put Joe in danger. He can't defend himself. But we can look up this Bishop guy when we get there. He's the one that's wanting the medallion…too."

Frank slowed his words and looked like he was going to be sick. He was so hoping it wasn't the Royce they knew. But it made sense. The skateboard accident in front of their house. Just showing up at the hospital. The vague answers when they all went out to dinner. Frank closed his eyes and started to shake his head. It all made sense.

"Damn it!" Frank cursed. "And I'll bet those fingerprints are his, too."

"So…we're still leaving tomorrow?" Chet asked.

"That's my plan." Frank answered. "You all okay with this?"

They all agreed. There was much to be done, and very little time to do it. Biff volunteered to stay with Joe while Frank and the guys went home to pack; which was okay with Frank since he felt more at ease with Biff watching over Joe. Biff was a big guy and no one usually messed with him. But first, Frank had to talk to someone about getting Joe released.

Royce quickly left before anyone saw him. He was not feeling well. All he wanted was to go home. All the while he was riding in the elevator, he was coming up with different scenarios. What if he just confessed to Frank what his part in this was? Maybe he'd give him a break. What if his grandfather found out? He'd be disinherited. What if he just followed them out to Montana? Maybe if he ran into them out there, he could just say he decided to leave early and wasn't even in Bayport, that is, if they asked him if he knew anything about a ransom note. Saddened by the turn of events, Royce knew what he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's the matter with that boy?" asked Gertrude, as she came into the hospital room where Joe was sleeping, peacefully. Frank was sitting in the chair by the bed and the others were camped throughout the room quietly talking. "He looked as though he lost his best friend."

"Who?" asked Frank.

"No one was here." Phil said, as they all looked at each other.

"I just saw Royce running from the door to the elevators."

"Royce? Was here?" Frank asked in surprise, as were the rest of them.

Frank bolted out the door, calling for someone to stay with Joe. Chet stayed behind with Gertrude.

The boys raced to the bank of elevators, but each one was still on the first floor.

"Figures." Biff grumbled, as they took the stairs. By the time they made it to the front entrance, Royce was no where to be seen.

The boys went in four different directions scanning the parking lot. At the far end on the right hand side of the lot, Frank saw an old, faded blue, rusty Dodge pickup backing out of its space. He could see Royce's face as he turned his head to look out the back window. Their eyes locked. Frank watched as a look of panic shown on his face.

"Royce! Hold up!" Frank shouted, running to catch up to the vehicle.

The truck stalled and Royce hurriedly tried to restart it.

"Shit! Damn it, come on, you piece of crap!" he cried, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would explode in his chest.

He stomped on the clutch, shifted down to first gear and was about to back out when there was a loud bang on his driver's side window and came face to face with a furious Frank Hardy. Frank tried opening the door but the mechanism was broke and it always locked whenever the door was shut.

"I want to talk to you." Frank shouted.

Royce's breathing came out in shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry. I..." Royce mouthed.

"Are you the one that sent that ransom note?"

With a regretful look, Royce gunned the engine. He peeled out as he heard Frank's fists pounding on the side of the truck. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Frank watching him with a puzzled look on his face, also seeing Tony and Biff running up to stop beside him. Biff started to take off, but Frank put a hand out to stop him. At least he knew he wasn't going to be followed. He slowed down once he was on the road home. He tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm down, running a hand through his shoulder length hair and over his face. He knew what he had to do. But now was not the time.

"Was that Royce?" Phil asked, as they headed back to the hospital.

"Hm," Frank grunted, absently.

"Uh oh, he's deep in thought again." Tony observed.

"Okay, Hardy, what is it?" Biff asked.

The three of them looked at each other and back at their friend.

"Earth to Frank!" Tony waved a hand in front of his face.

Frank stopped and stared at them. "What?"

"Where were you?" asked Phil, knowingly.

"I'll explain later when I've figured it out myself." said Frank. "Let's go tell my Aunt that we're going to get our stuff now."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

He needed to think. Royce paced around in his small apartment, He couldn't stand living with his grandfather anymore. It surprised him at how much guilt he felt at the part he'd played in this episode in his life. Maybe it wasn't so great that he'd made friends while doing this job for his grandfather. But it felt so good to have someone think of him as someone more than a pawn in their life. He new his grandfather didn't think much of him. He first noticed the difference sometime after his parents died. Like he wasn't worth knowing-until after his grandmother was killed. Then all of a sudden, his importance became a usefulness in his grandfather's schemes. Nothing more, nothing less. There was the promise of an inheritance, but even that had conditions. He'd never felt so worthless as he did right then. He stopped pacing as he made his final decision, consequences be damned. He picked up his keys from the end table and headed out the door.

HBHBHBHBHB

Frank was just finishing up with putting Joe's clothes in his suitcases when he heard a knock on the door. He heard it being opened and was going to reach for his wallet thinking it was the pizza delivery man, when he heard shouting. He quickly hurried out the door and down the stairs. He stopped short half way down when he saw that Biff had Royce against the wall about to pound him with his fist.

"Hold on, Biff." Frank said.

When he came the rest of the way down, Frank stopped right in front of Royce, "What brings you here? Didn't think I'd make it to Joe's locker at school?"

Biff hadn't let go of Royce's shirt yet. Royce eyed him but didn't say anything.

"If you don't answer, then I may just have to let Biff here loose on you."

"No…no." Royce licked his lips and put up his hands to stay his would-be attacker. "I came by to talk to you."

By this time, Phil and Tony came down the hall from the back of the house upon hearing the noise.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Frank answered, coldly. "So, go ahead and tell us what's on your mind."

"Can I…Could he…" Royce, eyeing Biff's hand that was still clutching his shirt. The fear in his eyes clearly letting Frank know there was something going on other than being afraid of being pounded into oblivion by a much bigger foe.

"Leave him go." Frank told his friend, sighing.

Biff released his grip on the green and white polo shirt and smoothed it down, growling at Royce the whole time.

"One wrong move…" Biff snarled, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Its okay, Biff. Thank you. I'll call if I need you guys."

Once alone, Frank offered a chair as he sat down on the sofa. There were suitcases, sports equipment and other personal items that were in the throes of being packed all around the living room.

"So…what is it you want to talk to me about." Frank asked, as he laced his fingers and leaned his arms on his knees.

Royce took a huge breath and spilled everything, from his parents dying in a boating accident to his grandmother that was shot and killed by three assailants. He talked about how his grandfather made him do things since his grandmother died, and had hung his inheritance over his head if he didn't do his bidding.

"I know its not an excuse and I don't mean it to be. I just had to come to you in person to tell you that I was sorry for the note and spying on you with the video camera. I'm ashamed of what I've done. I like you guys. I've never had friends before and it was nice to really be apart of that. And to know I messed that up…I don't blame you if you never forgive me. I hate my grandpa!"

"Hey, calm down." Frank said, touching his arm. Royce's voice was getting so shaky that Frank was concerned he was going to hyperventilate

"I never wanted to do this. I was so confused. I knew it didn't feel right, but I kept doing the things he asked, because he made it sound like it was the only thing that mattered. He said life throws you all kinds of shit and you just have to give it right back."

Royce looked up with haunted eyes. "Please, I need your help. I think my grandfather and your grandfather made something bad and he needs your grandfather's half of what they were doing. There is something going on back at his lab in Montana. I heard things. Bad things. I'm scared. I don't have anyone to turn to, and…I, don't know what to do." he pleaded.

Frank, as much as he felt sorry for Royce, he still-for all they went through-had a little resentment for the mistrust he'd caused.

He got up and paced the floor in front of the picture window. He needed to calm down so he could be objective. Was this another ploy to get the medallion? Or to get them somewhere into the clutches of the enemy?

"Let's see what the other's think." Frank said, "Come on out guys."

Royce was confused.

"You didn't think they'd let me in here all by myself without backup, did you?" Frank informed, with a smirk.

The others came in and sat wherever they felt comfortable.

"So, what do you think, guys?" Frank asked his friends.

Royce eyed Biff wearily, then sighed. He put his head down, looking at the carpet. Hands in his lap. He was so tired. Not just physically, but mentally. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. He deserved whatever he got. A hand landed softly on his shoulder. He flinched as he waited for the blow.

"Royce…look at me." Frank said.

He opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. Each of the friends sat with sympathy on their faces. His gaze landed on Biff and even he didn't look pissed anymore. He didn't look at him with sympathy, but he wasn't angry. Royce was still confused. What did they want? Did they feel pity for him? He didn't need their pity. He got along just fine before, he could take care of himself. He frowned, and got up.  
"Look, I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I just came by to see if I could get your help. You are detectives, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't get all snippy with us. We could still turn you in to the police." Biff lashed out, suddenly standing over the guy. Being six feet, he had a good four and a half inches on him.

Royce didn't want to cower, but, Biff was menacing. He stood his ground and looked him right back in the eye. Then Biff did something that surprised him. He gave him a hug. The look of surprise was on everyone's face. Biff backed up and looked at Frank, standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What?" he asked, "I know you Hardy's are good at detecting, but even I know when someone is being sincere."

Frank smiled, nodded his head and looked at Tony and Phil. They all voiced their opinions of forgiveness.

"We're giving you a chance to make your life right." said Phil. "Don't blow it."

"Ya, or we might have to kick you out of the group." Tony joked, clapping him on the shoulder.

Royce couldn't believe his ears. They were forgiving him. Who did that? Surly not anyone he knew. The least he was expecting was to be handed over to the police. At least his grandfather couldn't orchestrate his life anymore.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Royce said, stunned at this turn of events.

"Say you'll help us, in helping you, with this mystery that seems to have us tied together." Frank suggested, intently.

"You got it!" Royce exclaimed.

When Frank saw the unshed tears in his new friend's eyes, he knew they had done the right thing. Forgiveness was powerful and he was also learning the freedom that went with it. And now, he had an ally, as well as a new friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey, Babe," Tony greeted, with his usual charm. "how are you doin?"

"I am so glad to hear your voice!" Natalie exclaimed, with much relief.  
Tony immediately knew there was something wrong.

"What's going on, bambina ( _baby_ )?" Tony asked, with concern.

Natalie loved it when Tony spoke his native language. She was also becoming very fond of the handsome Italian. But it wasn't her intention to worry him, so she toned down her mood so he wouldn't think anything was amiss.  
"Nothing," she quickly amended. "I'm always glad to hear your voice."

"Seeing as how we just spoke this morning, I get the feeling that something has happened since the last time we talked."

Silence, too long, drawn out.

"What is it, il mio amore ( _my love_ )?" he encouraged, softly.

"Oh Tony!" she cried. "I got fired!"

"What? How?" Tony asked, confused. "You're one of the best workers they have. How could they do this to my bella bambina ( _beautiful baby_ )?"

He then took to spilling a lot more of his native tongue in anger at the people who would hurt this girl he was beginning to love.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Once he calmed down he heard the shame in her voice and immediately regretted his outburst. He would not have her feeling like this was her fault, just because those ignorant people couldn't see what was valuable when it was right in front of them. Or was it because she was becoming valuable to him?

"No, bambina. This isn't your fault. So calm down and tell me what happened." he soothed.

"They said I wasn't qualified enough for someone of my position. I wasn't professional enough. They said I could have handled the situation with Frank's dad a lot better than what I did."

Tony could hear her sobs over the phone. He was stunned. No one could have handled it better than Nat. That someone could treat her like that was clearly unthinkable to him. Another string of expletives left his mouth.

"What am I going to do?" Nat asked. She had listened to him go on a tirade, but instead of making her feel uncomfortable, she began to be soothed by it. Protected and safe. She knew he only displayed his heart when he cared; and right now, she heard him caring a lot.

"What do you want to do, Nat?" Tony asked, cautiously. He didn't want to push. He knew her family and friends were in Michigan. But they'd talked about being together after Tony was settled in Montana. He knew he'd have to get a job to support himself through college. Natalie wouldn't hear of it. She would work so Tony could get a degree. They were still talking things out, but they knew one thing; they were developing some serious feelings and they wanted to pursue it to find out if it would go anywhere.

"My savings aren't going to carry me very far. I didn't want to waste all my savings living on them."

"I…have a suggestion, Nat."

"Yes?"

Tony noticed she sounded hopeful. He had been thinking about it a lot ever since she'd gone back home. He missed her so much and he wanted to be around her all the time. He'd never felt this way about anyone else. They had just clicked the minute he saw her at the clinic. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew she was the one.

"How would you feel about going out to Montana with me?"

"What about the others?"

"There are four other guys that can handle Joe on the way out there. But everyone's leaving in the morning and I can't get to you before then for you to come with us. So I thought I'd come up and get you and we could make the trip by ourselves. Just the two of us."

"You'd do that, Tony?"

"You bet I would. I know this is a huge thing, just up and moving away from everyone you know up there. But I promise to take real good care of you, if you'll let me."

Natalie was smiling from ear to ear. She knew she had found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had asked her and she wasn't about to let this pass her by.

"Yes. I will come with you."

Tony was elated. His heart felt lighter than it had in a long while. They talked a moment longer and said their goodbyes, after they knew the schedule they laid out for themselves for the next few days.

HBHBHBHBHB

Frank clicked the buckle into place after they'd gotten Joe comfortable on his bed in the back of the van. After he and Royce talked for half the night just getting to know one another, Frank asked Royce if he'd be willing to go with them on their trek to Montana. At first Royce was hesitant. So far, threats and name calling were the only outward appearances of violence his grandfather displayed; other than the one time he knew of the situation involving the demise of the three thieves responsible for his grandmother's death. But he didn't want to push it either. On the other hand, he didn't want to lose his only friends, so in the end he had acquiesced to the request, albeit hesitantly. Frank made it known, seeing his new friend's uncertainty, that he was under no obligation to do this. But he also made it known that he and his friends were fiercely loyal and had each other's backs at all times. So it pleased Frank as he got Joe settled for the ride, that his initial judgment of Royce was the right one.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and he'd said his goodbyes to his aunt, who was home cleaning the kitchen after the big breakfast she'd fixed them.

Tony had already left earlier to pick up Natalie which was another surprise they had gotten. The only ones that didn't know Natalie was Chet and Biff, but the Italian told them that they'd love her too when they got to know her. Frank was happy for him. He'd tapped on Frank's bedroom door earlier that morning because he didn't want to disturb him and Royce's talk the night before. He'd let Frank know what had happened to Natalie at the clinic and that they'd decided that the two of them would take this opportunity to make this trip together. Frank had hugged his friend and told him he was happy for the both of them and that he'd see them once they hooked up again in Montana.

Frank sat crossed legged in front of Joe in the back of the van as the guys gave him some time with his brother. He knew there was something going on behind those sapphire blue eyes from the way Joe watched him. His brother smiled at him and he reached for him. Frank took a hold of Joe's hand and softly caressed the back with his thumb. Whether he understood or not, Frank talked to him as he would if Joe were just as normal as he'd always been. He knew it was important to be with and speak to Joe as if nothing was wrong. He'd learned that from Estelle, too.

' _Always speak the solution and not the problem. The problem is already there. Its the answer you're looking for, Child, and God has that. Just pray for your answer and then go about your day as if it's already been done. The solution has no choice but to manifest itself.' Estelle explained._

" _But what if I still have to move with the problem? Joe's not going to get up on his own."_

' _Use your faith. Faith without works is dead. As long as you've prayed for an answer then do something to help it along. Also if you don't have love, you're bankrupt. Love is what ties it all together.'_

Frank smiled, remembering her words. He had plenty of love and was working on the faith. He sat and talked to his brother about their move, Estelle and their new friend, with Joe watching him the whole time. And suddenly he remembered again as if God was reminding him. 'I will heal the rest in My time.' He had no doubt that when that time came, God would be in the spotlight. There would be no doubt how and where it came from. He was ready to start the next phase of his journey. He brushed the few strands off Joe's brow and kissed his forehead.

"Let's do this, little brother."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"How much longer do we have to endure this?" she asks.

"I don't know, love." he answers.

"My friend is gone." another one sobs.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But have faith, just awhile longer. They will come."

"Only when its too late."

"There's hope."

"No. Tell that to my friend. Or any of the others before us. Six months its been for me and my friend. How long for you?"

"A little over a year." he says, with a sigh.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"I hardly hear anything, anymore." Dani noticed, as she listened intently after turning off the radio. She stood at the door that led downstairs.

"I know, I have noticed it, too." Chou replied. "But I don't know what to do. There could be serious repercussions if we open this Pandora's box."

"But what if we're right? What if it's not a wind pipe?" Dani asked, her frustration growing. "I can't seem to get close enough to Mr. Bishop without him getting suspicious. Without those keys, we can't do anything."

"The only thing we can hope for is if he leaves his lab coat in his office when he is out. But he is not foolish. If it is that important to him, he won't make a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Chou." Rigs chided, as he stepped into the room. "We just have to be smarter than he is. Just keep your eyes open. He's not invincible. We just haven't gotten lucky enough. I'm in on this with you. I want to see this through. I'm just as curious as you are." Then he went over to his desk to get some papers before he stepped back out of the room.

Dani moved back to her work table, turning the radio back on. She saw that Chou was already back to work with a Petri dish in one hand and holding a dropper with deionized water in the other, ready to put a couple of drops in the dish for his experiment. As she stood there watching him, she pondered the thought of running the perimeter of the building to see if there were anymore openings into the basement. She'd have to talk to Chou about it later. She knew he'd go; a man in love would go almost anywhere for her. She smiled, knowing she felt the same way.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Arlon was seething, if not confused. Walking out of his lab building on getting a call from his doctor, he was seeing red at the thought of someone getting close enough to poison him. Confusion at the thought of who it could be. He'd had one more test done and this doctor had done a hair follicle test and determined it was indeed arsenic poisoning, as he'd expected. Most likely from the one glass of wine he always drank at night when he was back in Long Island. He wasn't feeling any better, but he wasn't getting any worse. He'd quit drinking it since coming back to his house here in Orchard Homes, which was a big tip off when he stopped to think about it. Especially since, and it irritated him that, the only person he was around then was his nephew.

Perplexed by this new turn of events he was glad he made the move back when he did. He needed time to think, and this was the one place he knew that was peaceful enough to do that.

He loved this town here in Montana, taking a good look around at the grandness of the surrounding nature and quiet solitude of the expanse of wilderness, before getting in his black 2015 Dodge Ram truck. That was a another thing he'd gotten rid of along with the house after Amelia's death. The black truck suited his mood in comparison to the white one when his wife was alive. Bitter, angry and revengeful, he'd become a man people feared. He didn't know how he felt about that, but he also didn't care. He only had one thought on his mind. Getting that medallion. Only he knew, now that Gerald was gone, what that curse meant and how it brought their two worlds together. Would the treasure at the end of his journey still be there or an elusive pipe dream? He had to get a hold of Royce and see how he was coming along on his errand. He hadn't heard from him in awhile and it was making him nervous. He didn't like loose ends and Royce was beginning to be a loose end. One he couldn't afford to play with.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you DDD for the wonderful review, and for the rest of you also. As for one of the guests that asked about Phx's stories, I pm'd her but she hasn't gotten back to me as of yet. I'd like to read those myself as they are classics in my eyes. This chapter starts to get into the meat of the case so hold onto your seats its gonna be a bumpy ride. : )

Chapter 16

Joe smiled at the new person who sat on the floor in front of him. Royce smiled back tentatively. This was the first time he'd been up close and personal with him since knowing Frank and his friends. Our friends. My friends, Royce thought. He had to stop referring to them as Frank's friends; even though the inclination was there, it was still a new way of thinking. And for sure he didn't know how to act around Joe. He hadn't ever been around a handicapped person before, let alone try to be his friend. Now since Frank had picked him and his few belongings up on the way out for their trip, he found himself sitting on the floor of the van asking himself if he should talk to him.

He looked around and saw Frank up front driving, Phil in the passenger seat.

There were duffle bags stacked and stuffed in back of, around and sitting on the bench seat. He knew Biff was driving his own truck with Chet in the passenger seat and it also held all the rest of everyone's belongings they wanted to bring, or felt they couldn't live without. Mostly, Chet and Biff's were back in Montana, since that was where he was told they lived. He'd gotten rid of his truck since it was an eyesore and a gas hog he couldn't afford.

His eyes, once again landed on Joe. He could hear soft murmurs in the front along with a music station playing on the radio. He could hear the two playfully bickering over what music CD to put in the CD player.

"They are funny sometimes, aren't they Joe?" Royce asked him.

Joe smiled, but otherwise was still. He kept watching this new stranger intently. He was content and safe.

"How come you don't talk?" Royce wondered, out loud.

Phil looked over at Frank, but neither one of them said anything. Frank had already informed Royce of what had happened to Joe. He figured he was trying to make polite conversation. Phil slipped his home made CD in at this point and Frank smiled, knowing the distraction let Phil win; this time.

He heard the talking start back up between the two, so Royce figured he was okay conversing with Joe.

"I'm Royce, by the way." and as he took Joe's hand in his to shake it a bit, he was surprised it gripped his back. He sat back against the side of the van.

"Does he understand?" Royce asked aloud.

"I really don't know." Frank answered. "But I'm guessing he does. Maybe it's just willful thinking on my part, but I believe God's got His hands on the situation."

"How do you know?"

"I've prayed about it. We all have."

Royce nodded, even thought he didn't believe in God. If there was a God he wouldn't have taken his parents or grandmother. He felt sorry for the way Joe had to live. At least he was lucky enough to have a brother and friends to care enough not to stick him in a facility and forget about him. But would it be for the long haul?

"What if he doesn't?"

"Doesn't what?" asked Frank.

"Doesn't get better? Will you still take care of him?"

"Yes! And he will. Even if its not on this earth, he will again. I'm just hoping for the best; now."

Again Royce nodded his head. He smiled at Joe and again, Joe smiled back. 'Well…at least he's happy.' he thought.

It was a long ride. They switched out drivers and different seating arrangements, but for the most part he stayed in Frank's van. Sometimes sitting in front and sometimes in the back with Joe. For some reason, the brothers fascinated him. He knew there was, and always had been, a bond between them. He could feel it as much as see it. He knew if he stayed with the brothers and their friends, his friends now, too, he felt he could get his life back on track.

He thought about his grandfather. He still hated him, but he mostly felt pity for him. He was a mean, cranky old man who deserved everything he got. He just didn't think it should be him that did the getting anymore. He thought about all the times he'd added the small amount of poison he'd gotten, from an acquaintance at a pharmacy, to his grandfather's wine at night. He didn't want to kill him out right. He wanted him to suffer as much as his parents and grandmother had. They'd died quickly. But he'd had a hand in their deaths as surely as if he'd crashed that car, or pulled those triggers himself. No, his grandfather had to pay. He just didn't want to continue and get caught. He didn't want to become like his grandfather. But he'd help Frank and his friends bring him down. His grandfather had a hand in his partner's death, he was sure of it. He'd be there to see him fall.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

It was a cool, crisp September evening when Chou and Dani had the chance to do some snooping around the old lab building. In the daytime, it just looked like any other old brick building. By nightfall, it had an ominous feel to it. It gave Chou the shivers as his gaze traveled over the worn stones and mortar. The tall grasses and weeds all around the property gave credence to the fact that it hadn't been mowed all summer.

"We should have told Rigs we were going to do this." Chou said, as he looked around.

"He left early on an errand for Mr. Bishop." Dani answered, slightly annoyed that he didn't have more of a sense of adventure. But she supposed someone should be more aware of their surroundings. They could end up in really hot water if they got caught sneaking in a back way.

There in the tall grass by the back of the building, Dani spotted a window well. She waved Chou over and pulled back the grass. The well was half full of dirt and the window had a murky film on it. Chou pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, bent down and tried to clean a space to see through. As he began to rub, the window gave way. The unexpected opening of the window gave way to the momentum that propelled him forward. He fell with his hands in the well, coming just centimeters from smashing his nose on the glass. Eyes wide and his adrenaline flowing like a rushing river, he pushed the window even farther up. All he could see at this angle were boxes and benches with cluttered jars and stuff with cobwebs and dust all over. He tried to push the window a bit further up, but it was as far as it would go.

"Well…what do you see?" asked Dani, impatiently with a hand on his back.

"Just dirty old boxes and a work bench."

"Can you slide through?"

"Not me. I'm too big." Chou said, in relief, getting up on his feet. Even though he was short, he was stocky. "Okay, let's go. We tried."

"Wait! I might be able to fit." Dani said, as she started to crawl through.

"Are you nuts? You don't even know who or what's in there."

"If there was anyone here we'd have known it by now." Dani argued, slipping in feet first. She dropped down onto the bench and pulled her head in. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was still plenty dark, but she could make out shapes now.

"What do I do?" Chou called in.

"Just be a look out. Do that whippoorwill thing you do if someone comes, then take off. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'll worry! Just hurry up!"

Dani smiled at him and winked and then ducked out of sight.

Chou sighed loudly, hoping that no one would show up. But it was nine thirty at night. Who would be coming here now? He sat down by the window to wait.

Inside, Dani pulled out her small pocket flashlight guiding the beam from one side of the room to the other. The floor and everything on it was so dusty it was enough to make you sneeze. There were tall metal shelving units with cans of stuff that looked like paint or thinner, small jars and a box of tools. There were boxes stacked on each other by the walls. In the middle of one wall was a door.

"He-llo" Dani whispered to herself. She stumbled over something on the floor and immediately shown the light down. She'd hit her foot on a large canvas that was covering something huge. She by-passed it, not wanting to take precious time sightseeing. Besides, the way it looked, no one had been in this room in ages. She headed for the door and tried the knob. It opened easily. She carefully eased the door towards her and peeked out. Nothing but blackness. Heart thumping, she raised the light, casting eerie shadows on the cement blocked wall. She lit up the right side of the hall but couldn't see an end. She swung the light to the left, but still couldn't see an end. She walked down a ways to the right. She could make out a small sliver of horizontal light. A door? 'This must be one of the tunnels' Dani thought, excitedly. All of a sudden she wished Chou was with her. She didn't want to do this on her own. She started to back up when her skin began to crawl. "Shit, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she fought the urge to scream.

She made her way back to the door and pushed it shut behind her. She looked up to see the window closed. Dani frowned. What the hell? Where's Chou? Did she miss the bird call? Did he really leave her? She scampered up on the bench and went to open the window but there was no handle. Dani rapped on the window.

"Chou, you out there?" she pounded now, thinking he didn't hear her. "Chou! I cant open it from this side." Dani banged again. No answer. Dani stood there trembling. What had she gotten them into? Where was Chou?

Her last thought, hours later; 'shit this isn't good.'

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Once they got into Missoula, Frank got them a hotel room for the night. It was late and he needed to get Joe settled. He got one for himself and Joe; Phil got one for him and Royce.

They each got their duffels that had their toiletries and a change of clothes, all except for Biff and Chet who would be staying in their dorm room. They all met in Frank and Joe's room.

The room contained one queen sized bed, a small table with a couple of chairs, an over stuffed chair, a dresser with a large TV on it, and a closet with sliding doors. Once Joe was settled on the bed, they each wearily sat down to contemplate what to do next.

"I'm hungry." Chet announced, lounging on the overstuffed chair.

"Me too." Biff agreed, sitting on the floor.

"I think we all are. How about we order a pizza?" Frank asked, as he sat at the head of the bed, leaning on the headboard.

"Sounds good to me." Royce yawned, as he sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"Fine with me." Phil said, sitting at the other chair, eyes half closed.

"I'll call." Chet offered.

Later, after they'd eaten, they made plans to meet up for breakfast at a Denny's in town half way between the hotel and the college dorms. Tony had called and said he and Natalie had made it as far as Helena before turning in for the night. If they left at seven in the morning, they could meet them at nine at the restaurant. Plans made, they all headed to their respective places for the night.

Frank cleaned up after getting Joe ready and under the covers. He slipped in bed and turned out the light. He was so tired. It was a long drive but they'd made it. He was truly on his own with Joe. But surprisingly, he was okay with it. He had all his friends with him and they made one hell of a family. Knowing Joe was already asleep, he said his prayers and he too drifted off. The last thing on his mind was picturing Joe laughing and horsing around with him. The visions and dreams were getting clearer each time. He was still painting his pictures and finding his brother a little at a time.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you everyone for the reviews and thank you DDD, Mel and KDesai for the feedback. I enjoy those. They give me incentive. : ) Please let me know if there are any mix-ups I didn't catch or if there are any typos. They are my pet peeves when trying to read a story let alone write one. Happy reading!

Chapter 17

Tony and Natalie were already waiting in the parking lot of Denny's when the rest of the gang pulled up in Frank's van. Greetings and new introductions were made as Frank went to the back to get Joe unbuckled. Phil lifted Joe's chair out and unfolded it so Frank could set him in it. He slid the tray table up and locked it in place.

"Hey Joe, how you doin' buddy?" Tony greeted him, as he and Natalie walked around the side of the van. Joe focused on him and smiled. Tony's brows drew together. There was something different. He looked the same as when he'd left, but still…there was something. Tony snapped his fingers. "His eyes." Natalie whispered.

"You noticed it, too?" Tony asked her.

"Ya, like he's more aware." Natalie looked to Frank for answers. There were people walking by, little kids pointed, and parents shushing them, others trying not to stare. He nodded his agreement and put a soft, floppy, grey hat on Joe's head. He was beginning to get that embarrassed feeling again and he hated it. What he wanted was to take Joe back to the hotel room, but knew that he'd be more uncomfortable than he already was, knowing that his friends would know why.

Too many emotions were flying through his head making his chest ache. They must have been passing over his face too, because Phil came up behind Frank and put a hand on his upper arm for support. They looked at each other and Phil nodded going behind the chair and pushing Joe toward the doors of the restaurant. He looked over and Royce watched him as the others all filed into the building.

"I don't know how you keep it together, man." Royce affirmed. "I'm not sure I could do that and not be embarrassed in some way."

Frank opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Royce put a hand up and hurriedly said, "I'm not saying you are; just that I'm not so sure I could."

"He's my brother." Frank stated; kicking a stone on the pavement, as a new feeling came over him. He realized that Royce, and what he thought, would be no different than anyone else out there. But he remembered the conversation he had with Estelle about this very thing. He knew the only reason he was embarrassed was because he was aware of it. He recalled her words.

" _You love your brother, right?"_

" _He's not the brother I know."_

" _So find him."_

 _Frank lifted his head and stared at her with a mix of emotions, but most of all with a heaviness of responsibility. His eyes questioned her, searching for an answer._

" _He's still there. You just have to take the time to find him, and once you do, the embarrassment will disappear."_

" _I hope you're right, but how do I find him?"_

" _Listen to him." Estelle said, urgently trying to get her message across. "Its not so much in what he's saying as how he responds to you. Have faith in seeking your brother and let God do the rest. Before you know it, you'll find each other again. Don't ever be embarrassed by what other people don't understand, for they do things in ignorance and fear of the unknown."_

Protective mode began to settle in and the feelings of discomfort and awkwardness slowly began to dissipate. Not that he didn't have them, but they weren't as prominent, either. All of a sudden he couldn't wait to get inside to sit with his brother. The eyes of everyone else no longer held the importance it once did.

"Come on, Royce. Let's go in. I'm staved." Frank announced, as he clapped his hand on his back and steered him toward the door.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Hello?" Dani called. The afternoon light filtered through the window and onto the door of the dusty basement, which had slowly moved inward, but no one had come through. She was cold and damp, spending the night curled up on the wooden bench. Chou had not come back and wondered what had happened to him. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Dani jumped down off the bench and stood still, heart pounding. Maybe the latch hadn't clasped shut. She didn't hear a thing. When she got to the door, she grabbed a hold of the door knob firmly. She counted to three and pulled it quickly open.

No one was there. Dani relaxed thinking Chou had went for help. She started to go through the doorway and immediately saw the gun off to the side, pointing at her. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, looking right at Dani; her eyes widened with recognition.

"Not your lucky day, Miss Cuevan."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Aunty G._ He frowned, wondering what she could want since he'd already called earlier to let her know they'd made it there okay. He had just finished his meal and he excused himself and headed for the doors.

"Aunty? What is it?" Frank asked, standing off to the side of the entrance to the restaurant.

"Frank? Oh, thank goodness!"

His aunt's frazzled voice had his senses on high alert. His usually calm and in-control aunt seemed way out of sorts. What was going on now?

"Aunty? Tell me what's going on."

"It's Fenton!" she exclaimed. "Some other man…some mix up…he's not dead…"

"What?" Frank shouted, as he cupped his other ear. Between the breeze and the traffic he could hardly hear her, let alone understand her.

"I don't understand. Who's not dead?"

"Your father."

Frank's blood turned to ice. Everything around him slowed down like a slow motion clip from a bad movie. He vaguely heard talking but didn't recognize the voice. He tried to sit an must have fallen because the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, as the sounds all began to rush at him again from everywhere at once. The blare of a horn, people asking if he was okay. His aunt was crying and saying his name. He shook his head to get the fuzziness out.

"Just a minute, Aunt Gertrude." he placated her, as he started to get his bearings. He nodded to people as they helped him up, letting them know he was okay.

Phil ran up to him with a concerned look, he too asking if he was okay. Once again he nodded.

"I saw what happened from inside." Phil explained. "You scared the shit out of me. I didn't even stop to tell the others."

"This cant be happening, Phil." Frank said, shakily, as he grabbed his arm.

"What can't?"

Frank slightly shook his head. Hearing his aunt on the phone, he put a finger up. "Hold on."

Frank stepped closer to the building, sighed, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Okay, Aunty." frank urged. "How do you know dad's alive?"

He heard Phil suck in a gasp, but didn't turn around. He wanted every detail.

"Chief Collig called. He said there was some kind of mix-up at the station."

"And…" he pressed.

"The coroner sent a rush on the autopsy from the morgue. When it got to the police station, it was sent to Records."

"Records? Why was it sent there?"

"That was the mix-up. The coroner called to find out if they received the autopsy report yet. He was curious to know about the man who _wasn't_ Fenton Hardy. When Chief Collig said he didn't know anything about an autopsy he was very upset to say the least." she informed, as she was getting back to her willful attitude, as if she was there to see for herself how things were.

"I'll bet. Then what did he do?"

"He told everyone that they had one hour to find that report or their jobs were on the line. It was the lady in Records that found the report. Still in the manila envelope, never opened and sitting in the in-box on the counter."

Frank just shook his head. Unbelievable. But he knew mistakes were part of human nature. Now he just wanted answers.

"So who is this guy that they thought was dad?"

"Some guy named, Charlie something. I can't remember. Oh Frank, this is terrible. Not that my brother isn't dead, but, where could he be?"

"I don't know, Aunty. But I'm going to get some answers."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. He turned towards Phil. "What the hell's going on?"

"It sounds like they replaced your dad with a look-a-like. But why?"

"I don't know, but he wasn't just a look-a-like, Phil. I wouldn't have been fooled for over a year from someone that just looked like my dad. Hell, no one knew. He had the exact same mannerisms, hair with some grey on the sides, crows feet by his eyes, the same teeth, everything. The only thing that was slightly off every now and then was the voice. But he was hardly around, so I didn't think too much about it. At the time there wasn't any reason for it not to be him; until later. But by then he was acting so different on all accounts I didn't give it another thought."

"So…we need to find out what happened to your dad. Is he alive or did they…" Phil swallowed hard. He didn't want to say it.

"Kill him to impersonate him?" Frank finished for him. Phil nodded. "Surely he couldn't be alive after all this time. My dad's resourceful. He would've found a way home. I need to talk to Royce."

Frank and Phil walked back into the restaurant and sat at their table. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and started talking at once. When they all sat and listened, he related the message he got from his aunt.

"No way!" Chet breathed, astonished.

The others voiced their shock and bewilderment.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Tony.

Frank looked at Royce. "We need to find your grandfather."

"I know where his building is."

"Great." Then Frank looked over at Joe. Chet saw the situation. Frank couldn't take Joe with him.

"I'll stay with Joe." he volunteered.

"Thanks, big guy." Frank gave him a grateful smile.

It was decided that Chet and Natalie would stay with Joe back at the hotel, leaving Royce, Phil, Tony and Biff to go with Frank.


	18. Chapter 18

First of all, thank you for all your lovely reviews. Secondly, I had the time frame mix-up with Dani and the others and had to fix it. Just minor stuff but Dani has now had to spend the night in that place because, lets face it, she couldn't be down there at night when Frank and his friends were enjoying a breakfast the next morning. I'm surprised no one caught it. I changed the last sentence in ch. 16 in the part where Dani is first trapped down there. Then in 17 I took Chou out and made it to where she spent the night. it's a little different but it works. Thank you for your patience and reviews. You all are awesome!

Chapter 18

"Rigs!" Dani exclaimed, flabbergasted. "What are you doing?"

"Following orders." Rigs said, mechanically. "You need to come with me."

"Are you in on this?"

"Don't ask me any questions. Just move." he said forcefully, pointing the gun at her.

"Where is Chou?" she asked, afraid of what had become of him, as she started to walk down the hall to the right.

"He's safe, for now."

The hall was just as dark as when she saw it last night. The sliver of light still at the bottom of the door at the end. But to her surprise it was green. Eerie looking. She almost laughed, expecting little green men to come through.

Dani stopped short. Rigs bumped into her from behind.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her Latino temper flaring.

When Rigs didn't answer, she whirled around.

"Does this have to do with Mr. Bishop and those voices we heard?" she asked, fearfully. She was shaking in her shoes but she would not let him see that.

But this time, as she looked him in the eye, she saw that Rigs' demeanor had changed. He didn't stand so ridged. His shoulders slowly fell and he even had the decency to look ashamed.

"I have no choice. My family is at stake." he said softly.

"He threatened you?" Dani asked, as she started to relax.

"Yes. Said if I didn't come down here and take you to him, he'd harm my daughter."

"Why would he take the chance on getting you involved at all?" she asked, confused.

Rigs started to pace the floor, trying to get his nerves under control.

"I thought I'd found a key to the locked door. I was down here trying it out when he caught me." Rigs ran a frustrated hand though his salt and pepper hair. "Said if I didn't want to become the experiment, then I would bring the experiment to him."

"Meaning, me." Dani breathed, prickles moving along her skin.

Rigs nodded.

"You think he's bluffing?"

"No. He never bluffs. He's a cold and calculating and manipulative man." Rigs eyes narrowed as he remembered the ultimatum.

"Well, lets not keep Bishop waiting, then." Dani decided, as she squared her shoulders and began to walk down the darkened hall.

"Wait!" he called after her.

Dani stopped to turn around and look at him.

"You're giving yourself over to him?" Rigs said in surprise, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Not without a fight." she answered, dropping her eyes to his hand. "But at least we have the advantage."

Rigs looked down at the gun he had in his hand and lowered it.

"I'm sorry, Daniela. It was not my intention to scare you."

"Then lets turn the tables." she said, determinedly. "Do you know where any of these doors lead?"

"There's another room on the other side of this door, that leads out to the hall at the bottom of the stairs."

"The one leading to the locked door?"

Again, Rigs nodded.

"Where's Bishop?"

"I'm assuming behind that locked door." he said, as they resumed their walk.

Rigs opened the door at the end of the hall. It led into another room, lit with green lighting. The walls were made of cement blocks. There in the middle of the room was an operating table with straps and side bars. Suspended over the table was an operating light with a long swinging arm that moved to wherever the 'doctor' wanted it for better lighting. There were metal shelves by the door with bandages, gauze, ointment packets, caps, scrubs, gloves, and gowns. By the table stood a respiratory machine with oxygen accessories. Against the back wall on their left was a silver medical cart with red drawers. To their right was one long stainless steel sink with long counters on either side. The room looked like an operating room but very primitive. The one thing that stood out; there was no dust. This room had been used very recently.

Fear zinged throughout Dani. What kind of experiments did Bishop perform? In her eyes, he was no longer a man, but a madman. A monster who did unspeakable things to others.

As they passed by the shelves, she looked down and let out a half scream. Her whole body convulsed, and she pointed with one hand and put the other over her mouth. Rigs held her from behind for support and also looked. There on the floor was a light grey metal bucket with what looked like blood and meat.

"What is that?" Dani's voice was shaking, her face screwed up in disgust.

Rigs let her go and ran to the sink. There wasn't much to throw up because he hadn't eaten anything that day. He was grateful for that. But his stomach roiled and his legs were like rubber. He felt like passing out as he became light headed, when he felt strong arms around him.

"And I thought I was squeamish." Dani laughed, as she did when she was nervous or scared. "Come on over here and sit a bit on this stool."

She guided him over but he was feeling a bit better and as much as he didn't want to confront Bishop anytime soon, he didn't want to see this room and its implications even more.

"I need to get out of here." he told her.

"I agree."

They made their way to the door and Rigs slowly opened it, not knowing what or who was on the other side. The hall was clear and with a renewed sense of confidence he breathed in, he brought the gun up and walked down the short hall to the locked steel door; Dani right behind him.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"This is it." Royce pointed out. "It doesn't look like my grandfather's here."

Frank parked down the road, then turned in his seat to inform everyone of his plans.

"Let's split up into pairs. Phil and I will go to the far side of the building and see if there's another way in, and Biff, you take Royce and go through the front. You know how to work this. Get as much information as you can."

Biff nodded his agreement. He watched as Frank and Phil snuck around the side of the building before he and Royce approached the front entrance.

Royce confidently walked up the front walk and opened the door holding it open before going on in. With Biff behind him, he saw Debbie behind the desk.

"Hey gorgeous," Royce flattered her, "know where Gramps is?"

"Hi Royce!" she stood up and came to the high counter smiling wide and leaning down. "Haven't see you in a while."

"Been back east. Just got in. Is he here?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, hon." she said, as she looked at the huge clock with dark metal leaves all around the circumference on the wall. "He wouldn't be here anyway. Its after three."

"Oh yeah, three o'clock on the dot. If nothing else, he's punctual."

"Whatcha doin tonight?" she asked in a huskier voice.

Royce backed up and shrugged. "Got plans with my friend here."

"Who's your friend?"

"Debbie, this is Biff - Biff, Debbie."

They exchanged hellos.

Debbie looked at Biff as though she'd just seen him walk in. Her eyes widened some at the tall, solidly muscled blond. She licked her lips and preened to get his attention.

"Well, how about the three of us have a good time out on the town tonight?"

"Uh…" Biff swallowed, he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that she was wasting her time on him. And from the look of playful annoyance on Royce's face he felt the same way; to his confused delight. He felt his own face heat up and he half coughed.

"Sorry toots, not interested. You know that." he told her, as he winked at Biff.

Debbie frowned and shook her head. She knew a dead end when she saw one. All the hunks were either taken or gay. Just her luck. Too bad, because the big blond was too fine a specimen to be wasted like that.

"See ya later." Royce winked at her, as he and Biff strode to the back.

"You shouldn't ought a tease!" she called after them. She picked up her purse, punched in her time and left. She had places to go and people to see.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"There's a window well down here." Frank announced.

He'd almost missed it with all the tall grass and weeds surrounding the well.

"It looks like it was recently pried open." Phil observed, as he joined Frank on the ground.

Frank pushed open the window. For something that looked years from ever being in use, it surprised him when it didn't squeak upon opening.

"That's funny. From the crushed weeds around here and what appears to be an attempt on wiping off the film on this window, it looks like we aren't the only ones who have come this way."

"Neither one of us can fit through there." Phil noticed.

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "Let's find another opening."

They got to their feet and kept walking around the backside of the building, snagging their feet on weeds so high it was hard to walk.

"Look," Phil said, pointing. "There's a door."

Frank looked up and there was a door alright. Three feet up the side of the building. He went closer and got a good look at the ground and the building itself. At one time it looked like there had been a cement porch that must have had a few steps leading up to the door. The ground was mostly dirt with a few scattered weeds here and there.

What he needed was a way inside. He looked around and saw a couple of milk crates that sat against the building. He stacked them and climbed up.

"I'm gonna see if this door is unlocked. Probably not, but I may be able to pick the lock." Frank remarked.

Phil nodded and kept a look out for anyone. He wasn't as muscular as Biff and Chet, but he could hold his own when needed. He just hoped he didn't need to right now. There was a small bug that kept flying in his face. He swatted at it. Pretty soon there were tons of them. He could hardly see them, but they were there. Soon he was swatting faster and with much more force. He was jumping and ducking, trying to get away from them.

"Are you done yet?" Phil asked, trying not to open his mouth. Frank had all his attention on the lock and getting inside. He heard mumbling and thinking they had been spotted, looked around. What he saw made him blink. He raised his eye brows to his hairline and quirked up the side of his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his lips in his mouth and trying not to laugh.

As funny as it was, he got down to see what was the matter. He laughed when Phil smacked himself in the face.

"Don't you see these?" Phil asked, incredulously, still swatting away.

"No…"

"Haven't you got that door open yet?"

"I was until - Aaah!" Frank cried out as he smacked his face when something tried to fly up his nose. As he wiped at his face another flew in his ear. Then he too was jumping and dodging the little flying critters.

Biff who was with Royce back in the records room, happened to look out one of the few windows along the backside of the building. He stepped closer and watched.

"What the hell?"

Royce, busy with going through his own files in a cabinet, heard Biff and looked up.

"What is it?" he asked, as he came over to stand by the big blond. He started to laugh. "They got into a patch of fungus gnats. There harmless, but annoying as hell."

"We better let them in." Biff laughed.

"I'll go. Just in case." Royce said, as he put a hand on Biff's forearm.

Biff blinked as he watched Royce go out the door. Did he just get hit on? Did he like him? Was he flirting? No one had ever tried anything with him before. He always had his sights set on Joe. But he knew that wasn't meant to be. He tossed ideas around in his head, but in the end just let it go. It was probably his imagination anyway. He went back to working on his files to see if there were any clues as to what this place held.


	19. Chapter 19

I think I lost a few readers. Only a couple of reviews this time around since a week ago. But I will put them up faithfully if only to know I will be finishing this trilogy. For those of you who still read, reviews or not, thank you for reading and for the reviews. I really appreciate it. : )

Chapter 19

"Hurry up before they eat you alive!" Royce laughed, as he held the door open for Frank and Phil, as they quickly climbed up the milk crates.

"Thanks, Royce." Frank said, still wiping over his face, ears and neck trying not to feel creeped out by the tiny winged things.

"Not a problem. Its okay though, they don't bite." Royce answered, after closing the door.

After he and Phil felt less buggy, they looked around.

"Is your grandfather here?" Frank asked.

"I haven't seen him. And neither has anyone else. So…I'm guessing, no." Royce smiled. "We have the place to ourselves to look for what ever it is we're looking for."

"Hopefully some answers." Frank said.

"This is a big place." Phil stated. "You sure it was a good idea leaving Tony at the hotel room?"

"I need Joe as safe as possible." Frank answered. "There are four of us here. We'll be fine."

Phil knew that Frank was just being overprotective and that he felt responsible for Joe's welfare. He also knew Tony didn't like being left behind. He hoped there weren't going to be bad feelings. He hated when there was dissention among the ranks.

"Where do we search first?" Phil asked.

"Biff and I are working on the files in the records room."  
"Let's start there." Frank said.

They followed Royce and soon they were all going through the files. They dated back five years since Arlon Bishop bought the place.

All four taking files, it didn't take long to find the letters to and from Gerald Hardy about the medallion.

"Found it!" Royce beamed with pride, holding up the file.

"Let's see." Frank took the file with the letters to read. "These are dated two years ago."

 _Gerald,_

 _The medallion has been in both of our families for centuries. I believe its in both our interests to see where this has the potential to make us a lot of money. I know you've hidden your formula in the medallion. With both our formulas together, it could benefit the world in making peace for the Irish. We can make this work. Bring the medallion with you or there could be consequences._

 _Your friend,_

 _Arlon_

"That doesn't sound like a friend to me. Sounds like a threat." Biff said.

"Ya, it does." Frank agreed. "Lets see what Grandpa has to say."

 _Arlon,_

 _Peace? You mean war! Don't you see? We have the means to start a war. They want these formulas at all cost and I will not give you or anyone else my formula. I will only be giving it to my son, as I will not be around much longer as I am dying. Please Arlon, if our friendship meant anything to you, let this go. Once and for all._

 _But there is an even more pressing matter in the tunnels and I think you and I both know what that is. Give yourself up before its too late!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gerald_

"Well I can see why they weren't friends in the end. But what does he mean about the tunnels and giving himself up?" Phil asked.

"I think I know." Royce said, softly.

"You told me a little bit of it before we left. Is it the noises that come from the basement?" Frank guessed.

"Ya, I um…think he's doing something bad. I just don't know what."

"Let's go find out." Biff said.

"Well," Frank thought, as he pinched his lower lip. "Maybe we should just concentrate on finding the formula. I mean that is why we came here. All we found so far are some letters confirming they exist. If Royce's grandfather wants his hands on my grandfather's formula, it sounds like he'll do anything to get it."

"Frank's right. That other could be a whole new mess of something we may not want to get into. Especially since we have Joe to worry about." Phil agreed.

Frank looked at Phil gratefully, knowing he understood. So they went back to their files and started digging again for Arlon's formula itself.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"I wish there was a way to get in this room without making any noise." Rigs complained.  
"That's why me and Chou were trying to get in another way. To see if there was a back way into this room." Dani said. "I wish I knew where Chou was."

"I'm afraid the good doctor has him."

"Don't you call him that." Dani spat, then cringed, thinking about the fate of her friend. "He's a monster of the evilest kind. God, I'll have nightmares because of that room." she shivered.

"But I don't want him to have any reason to go after my daughter."

"Why didn't you call the cops the minute he let you go to find me?"

"He has people to do his bidding. All he has to do is make a phone call."

"Then I'll call." Dani pulled hers out before she remembered they had no cell service down there. "Shit, I forgot."

"There's a door across the hall here, let's see where that goes."

Dani nodded as she grabbed the handle. Rigs put his hand on hers.

"Maybe I should go in first. I do have the gun."

Dani nodded and stepped back, then all she saw was blackness. Every fiber of her being started tingling from head to toe with fear. "Ooh-m-my-g-od."

"Don't panic." Rigs said, his voice just as shaky. "I still have my flashlight."

"I really don't want to go anywhere. I really want to go home now."

"We can't do that, Dani. I have to think of my daughter."

"You can tell him you couldn't find me. He can't fault you for that. Besides, you don't think he's gonna let you out of here alive do you?" she said, as she ran down the hall toward the stairs.

They heard a noise above them. Sounds of feet walking and Dani stopped short on the first step. Oh my god, they're up stairs. She ran back to Rigs who opened the door to a darkened room.

"Okay, through the door it is. After you." she told him.

He shown his light through the open door, but there was nothing but wooden planked walls on either side. A strong, dank, musty smell reached their noses. Rigs looked down and saw a dirt floor. He reached out to touch the wall and found it had a dampness to it.

"The actual tunnels." said Rigs. He'd found no light switch and used his flashlight to illuminate the way.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I can't find anything and my eyes are cross-eyed." Biff said, as he rubbed them.

"Ya, I think you're right." Phil agreed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I got nothing here, either." confirmed Royce.

"I say we call it a night and come back when we can confront Mr. Bishop in person." Frank concurred. "Let's take off and get some dinner."

They all chimed in that that was a good idea. They trudged out in the hall that led by the offices and labs, turning out all the lights that were on a long, switch plate by the basement door before heading out the front entrance.

"Hey, did any of you hear something as we were on our way out?" asked Biff.

"Probably an animal. I think there're rats downstairs." Royce voiced his opinion, as he closed and locked the door. A curtain slightly moved open as the boys made their way to the van. It moved slowly closed.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Isn't there a light down here anywhere?" Dani asked. "What did they use these tunnels for anyway? It's out in the middle of the sticks for God's sake."

"It looks like they took those lights down a long time ago." Rigs explained, flashing the light along the ceiling. "Back in the gold rush days there were lots of places that led to where they could move the gold with out being seen. On the outside no one could tell who had tunnels and who didn't back then. A lot of them have been boarded up along time ago. One can't be too sure how far these tunnels go."

"This isn't exactly California."

"No, but it is part of the west and I imagine this far, it was getting to be on the outskirts of where the imaginary lines started dropping off for carting their gold."

"Where did they take the gold down here?"

"Some of these tunnels led to rivers, covered wagons, trains, anything that could take a shipment out for people to make a new start in life for themselves, far away from here."

"Why didn't they just take what they found?"

"Too many bandits out there robbing people for it. There were thieves back then just as there are now days."

"Do you know where we're going?" Dani asked, after it seemed they'd walked for quite awhile.

"I've never been down here. Just looking for that back way, just like you and Chou were going to."

At the mention of her friend, she was saddened by the turn of events. She really hoped that he was okay.

"Hey, I see a dark patch up ahead, like another opening." Dani noticed.

Rigs shined his light off to the left. As they got nearer, they could see an opening the size of a door. Rigs stepped through it and his light lit up a ways and dimmed to nothing.

"You game?" he asked, a slight echo bouncing back to them. Dani nodded, and realizing he couldn't see her too well, she reaffirmed it aloud.

"Might as well. No turning back now." Rigs agreed. "Maybe there's another opening going left. If there is, it could be what we're looking for."

They started down the dark tunnel. Dani was getting creeped out by her thoughts alone. She imagined bugs, snakes, spiders, and rats along the walls, and floor and ceiling. She shuddered and reprimanded herself that thinking those thoughts would only lead to panic and that wouldn't help the situation. She shivered again. It was cold and damp and if anyone would have told her she would be in a long ass tunnel underground a couple days ago, she would have laughed in their faces.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"We weren't imagining it."

"Is there a way out?"

"Are you part of a rescue team?"

"Me and my friend was checking out the place when I got caught."

"There is no hope."

"They will come. What were you checking out?"

"We heard awful noises."

"What is this place?"

"A laboratory."

"Oh dear God…"

"How long have you been here?"

"I think about a year."

Chou struggled, trying to get his hands loose from the shackles that bound him. This was so not good. Why did he ever listen to Dani?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You find anything?" Tony asked, relieved as his friends came through the door of the hotel. "I tried to call."

Frank shrugged with a tight smile as he walked into the room. He saw Joe in his chair with Natalie reading to him from a magazine where she sat on the bed. Chet sat in the usual overstuffed hotel chair in the corner with the windows behind him digging into a potato chip bag.

"We got as far as making copies of the letters that our grandfather's wrote each other about the formulas. But we didn't actually find my grandfather's formula." Royce answered, as he sat at the chair that went with the hotel desk that Biff had perched himself on.

"We came back to get you guys for dinner." Phil said, "We would have called, but there was no cell service for some reason."

"I was wondering why I couldn't get a hold of you." Tony said, relaxing on the floor with a soda in his hand. He'd spent the last forty five minutes going through scenarios his imagination had taken him. None of them good. Natalie had spent a good portion of it trying to calm him down, all the while Chet stating that they should go out for food so they could be ready when the guys got back. He still believed that their friends were okay.

"Sorry," Royce apologized. "I don't know why there wasn't any cell service. I've always gotten service before. I've seen Debbie on her phone enough times."

Frank was discouraged and ran a hand through his dark hair. Being irritated, he didn't want to snipe at his friends but he wanted to be alone. His heart ached as he watched Joe. He was frustrated they hadn't really found what they were after. He didn't feel like company, and he wasn't hungry. He wanted to spend time with Joe.

"Guys, why don't you go on ahead and get some dinner. I'm not feeling up to it."

A few of them started to protest but Phil knew when Frank had had enough.

"Come on guys. Let's go and let Frank have some time with his brother." Phil said, corralling everyone out the door, as he caught his friend's eye. Frank gave him another grateful smile and gave a small wave to see him later.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Frank. See ya later, Joe."

"Bye, Phil. And thank you. You're the best."

"I aim to please." Phil smiled.

As the tribe left, a feeling of relief washed over Frank as he sat on the bed. The overwhelming need to make everything right for everyone, deftly taken out of his hands for the night by one of his best friends, was relief beyond measure. He was tired; bone deep and emotionally drained, than he'd ever been. He had no answers. He'd spent all his life having his brother by his side to help share everything. He hadn't realized the immenseness of this until now. Having someone who he put his full trust in so unequivocally: to hang out with, bounce ideas off of, share multiple things in his life with. To have that taken away so abruptly was unbearably painful. It angered him, saddened him and even started to frighten him as to what his future held.

"I guess I'd better get you some food, huh little brother? Just cuz I'm not hungry, doesn't mean you aren't."

Mechanically, he began to get Joe's food ready. He opened up a couple cups each of microwaveable mashed potatoes and mac and cheese, heated them up and set them on the table in the room, wheeled Joe up to it and put a towel on his lap.

Joe's eyes were drooping and Frank could tell he was tired. He put a hand on his arm and Joe looked over at it.

"Hey, little brother." he said, softly. "What are you thinking?"

Joe looked up and he smiled.

"I don't know why you cant talk, or make some kind of noise. You've been so different since the surgery. What's going on in that head of yours? Here, have some mashed potatoes." Frank gave him a spoonful and he ate it. Back and forth between potatoes and mac and cheese, Joe ate till it was gone. Frank gave him some water, cleaned him up and got him dressed for bed, talking to him the whole time about his day, what he found at the lab and the eeriness of the place.

"What would you have done, Joe, if you were there? Would you have followed Biff's suggestion?"

Frank went to get Joe's toothpaste and set about cleaning him up, talking to him the whole time.

"I know what you would've done. You and Biff would've left the room to go in search of the tunnels, with no regards to how anyone else felt about it. You always have been impulsive. Do first, think later."

Frank lifted Joe from the chair under his arms and pivoted him onto the bed and sat him down.

Frank shook his head and smiled at some of the antics that came to mind while he laid Joe on the bed to get comfortable. He pulled his clothes off, washed him up and put a pair of shorts on. He pulled the covers up and sat on the bed next to him. Joe watched him sleepily.

"I miss you Joe. I don't know if I can do this. It scares me to think about it. The bible says that you already are healed. All I had to do was ask." He felt his chest tighten. Tears forming unbidden. "How do I have faith in something I can't see?"

Frank broke down and sobbed into his hands. He got up and sat down on the end of the bed so he wouldn't disturb his brother.

"God, please…help me! Help me to understand. I believe your Word. I believe you can heal Joe. I mean, I believe you already healed him. Help me to be stronger. No matter what happens, I put you in charge. I can't do this by myself, God!" he cried out. "I cant do this! I need Joe! I need my little brother! If you say Joe is healed, then he's healed. But I need answers! I'm done. I give it all to you, God."

Frank lifted his head, tears falling down his cheeks, and focused on his hands and Joe and the room, looking around for something to ground him, knowing he wouldn't find it in a hotel room. His gaze landed on the Gideon bible that lay on the desk. He got up and opened it. "But I need you to show me. I stand on your Word. I give you my heart, everything. Show me what you can do."

The pages fell open to Romans 8:11. He frowned and looked harder at the underlined words. He figured someone had marked it at some point. He read, _'The same power that raised Jesus from the dead is living in us.'_

That was a powerful passage. Did he believe it? He read it over. He'd have to study it more. But he was more intrigued now than ever. He put the book back down. He wiped his eyes and looked at Joe. He was peacefully sleeping with not a care in the world and he found he was a little bit jealous. Well, maybe a lot jealous. He smiled, sighed and went to get cleaned up for bed. His stomach rumbled but he still didn't feel hungry. More wiped than needing food. When he was done, he climbed into bed.

"Good night Joe. See you in the morning."

And for a split second he was transported back to a feeling of when his and his brother's goodnights were just as normal as ever, and with it came the promises of seeing, and talking and laughing together as real as they ever were. He pulled his brows together and wondered, as hope traipsed across his mind.

HBHBHBHBHB

Rigs played his light along the tunnel in front of him. Dani tried to stay by his side even though it was only wide enough for an average person to walk through without touching the wooden walls. All they heard was the breathing and the beating of their own hearts, besides a trickling of water somewhere off in the distance.

"See anything, yet?" she asked, teeth chattering. It wasn't exactly cold but the dampness and emptiness of the tunnel sent a chill to the bone.

"Not yet. Hopefully soon. I don't want to get lost down here. I'm trying to be optimistic that there's another left up ahead."

"What if there isn't?"

"Then we keep going till there is."

"But…"  
"Let's just worry about that when the time comes." Rigs admonished.

They went on a few more feet. The light caught the skitter of something brown and furry and Rigs heard a gasp and a small squeal.

"Just keep moving. They're not gonna hurt you if you keep moving." he urged. He thought there would be rats, but was hoping they didn't run into the little critters. Looking at them now, he knew they were anything but little.

He felt Dani's hand grasp the back of his shirt. Up ahead there was another darkened space in the wall but this time it was on the right side. He stopped and shown the light in. It was just another tunnel like the one they were on. 'Geez, its like a maze down here.' He backed up and Dani backed up with him.

"Guess we keep going." she stated.

"Good guess."

"How long have you been working for that…that…"

"Monster?" he finished.

"Yes."

"Five years; since he bought the place."

When Dani said nothing, he continued. "I was having a hard time finding work. I'd just lost my last job of welding a few months before that. I was a welder for nearly ten years before getting laid off. Before that I worked as a scientist at a lab in Washington."

"How'd you get clear out here?" Dani asked.

"My daughter had just lost her mother in an accident. Kathy and I had been divorced for five years. Cassie was only seven at the time. Kathy's car went off a cliff. The police said it was a freak accident. Thank God Cassie wasn't in the car with her. So I came for my daughter. We've lived here for the past fifteen years now."

"God, I'm so sorry about your wife!"

"Ex wife. Thank you, but its okay. Its been awhile now. The pain's not as excruciating."

"You still loved her." Dani observed.

"Yes, very much. It was her that wanted a divorce. Guess you could call me one of those crazy scientists that was never around very much. So I had to change my career to one that would get me home at nights for Cassie."

"Your daughter was old enough to…"

"Yes. It was hard but she's doing well now. We both are. She'll be twenty two next month. She's going to college in Missoula. She always comes home to visit once a month."

Dani could hear the pride in Rigs' voice whenever he talked about her. No wonder he was leery of getting caught. Now Chou was missing. She should have never come here, dragging her friends with her. What if he never came out alive? She'd never forgive herself.

She bumped into Rigs and her thoughts returned to the here and now. She saw Rigs shining his light down another tunnel. This time it was on the left side.

"Well," Rigs said, "Let's hope this leads to the right place."

HBHBHBHBHB

The soft glow from the street lights shown eerily on images in the room; things he didn't recognize. He could feel his heartbeat pounding louder and his breathing getting faster. His body shook a little with every ragged breath he took in. He knew this wasn't his room. In front of him there was a wall with a small picture on it, but in the dark he couldn't see what was on it. There were what appeared to be duffle bags on the floor up against the wall. There was a weird looking contraption like a chair. A night stand with a couple of books he couldn't see the titles of, some other small items too dark to see. A desk was against the other wall at the bottom of the bed with a computer still running in the background.

Faintly he heard soft breathing behind him. His own breath caught in his throat and his pulse quickened to the point where the beating of his heart was now pounding in his ears. He turned slowly to his right. He wanted to know who his captor was. Surely he had to have been kidnapped, again, and brought here. He just couldn't remember why or how. Panic set in when he could hardly move his legs and his arms felt sluggish. He turned his head a little more. He couldn't quite make out the profile laying next to him, but something familiar about him made his pulse calm down. He leaned in closer and a relieved smile broke out on his face.

Frank!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it took so long for an update. Had to get this one just right. Hey I got a couple readers back. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. And thank you DDD for your very encouraging review. Mel: Its been almost that long. About 5 months. Waiting on test results and moving and dodging criminals and his father, its been a thrilling ride but its not over yet. : ) Hope everyone likes this next chapter, because Frank and Joe are a team once more! R&R and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 21

Confusion entered Joe's thoughts. Had they both been kidnapped? If not, where were they? How did they get here? How long had they been here?

A car driving by cast a bright light that illuminated the room for a split second, but in that second, he caught a glimpse of his snow board in the corner along with Frank's skis and poles.

However, the one thing that did catch his interest was the fact that with the suitcases and random stuff; he no longer thought of them as kidnapped, before the room melted back into darkness again.

He struggled to sit upright and turned towards his brother. He had to know what was going on now, not wait for morning, so he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Frank!" he scarcely croaked out. "Frank! Wake up!"

HBHBHBHBHBHB

The tunnel was just as dark as the other two and Rigs kept his flashlight shining up ahead. Wooden paneled walls and ceilings and dirt floors as far as the light would go. They hadn't gone too far this time as the tunnels seemed to back track on themselves in a u-shape.

"You think this will lead us to the backside of that room?" Dani asked Rigs.

"Maybe. Its going back in the right direction."

"I sure hope he hasn't done anything to Chou." Dani stated, her lips drawn in a tight line. She was so upset with herself thinking she could puzzle this out instead of calling the police. Her instincts knew better, but because Rigs didn't want a scene, she'd let him intimidate her into thinking that unwanted bad publicity and even a dismissal from Arlon Bishop, if there wasn't anything going on at all, would be a dishonest thing to do. Now look where it got them; all in hot water. And to make things worse, she'd never know if things would've worked out between her and Chou. He just had to be alright. She promised herself right then and there that if they all got out of this alive, she would never play detective again.

"I hope not either." Rigs told her.

As they walked a few more feet, they saw a light up ahead.

"That light looks like its up toward the ceiling more!" Rigs estimated. "Come on, there may be a door there. Can't really tell with that light shining towards us."

The nearer they got the brighter the light became. Rigs and Dani had to shield their eyes from the glare.

"Oh shit." Dani heard Rigs softly swear.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank could feel something pulling him from his dream state and started to wake up. He now felt a tugging on his sleeve.

Still groggy, he lifted his head and tried wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Then he slowly became aware of a raspy voice and movement from behind him. What the…?

He quickly turned over. Because the room was dark and he couldn't see that well, the dark outline looked like someone had gotten into bed with him and Joe. Panic for Joe's safety had him trying to wrestle and subdue the culprit.

"Get off my brother!" Frank cried out. "Who are you?"

"F…raa…nk" the raspy voice continued, which suddenly changed to whimpers.

Puzzled, Frank tried to get up to turn a light on when suddenly, light from a car going by out side threw a bright light that lit up the room. In that few seconds of moving lights and shadows that yawned across from one side of the room to the other, Frank came face to face with sapphire blue eyes and a mop of blond hair.

Frank's eyebrows went up to his hairline. He couldn't quite come to grips with what he was seeing. He could feel his hands on the arms and see the cognitiveness in the eyes, but was he dreaming? No, he had his little brother in his hands and scaring the hell out of him.

"Joe!" Frank let go of his arms and threw his own arms around him, hugging him to himself. He found himself crying and laughing and not caring what he looked like. "Oh, Joe, how can this be?"

He remembered the last straw, praying and giving it all over. He had been too tired to go on. Was that what happened? God was waiting on him to let go? He sat back and took a good look at him. He was the best thing he'd seen in a long time.

Joe started to cough and seeing that Joe wanted to talk he quickly got up and made his way over to the little fridge next to the bathroom door and got a bottle of water. He took the lid off and sat down next to Joe. He helped him to sit up and carefully tipped the bottle up so his brother could drink. After Joe had his fill, he tried to talk again, clearing his throat.

"Frank," he looked around the room and his gaze landed back on his big brother. "How did we get here? I'm thinking we didn't get kidnapped if we have our stuff with us." His voice was a little scratchy yet but it was a lot better than it was. At least he could talk now.

"I moved us here." Frank answered, simply.

Joe could see that Frank was fascinated by him, seeing he was looking at him from head to toe. Had something happened?

"Why does my arms and legs feel like lead weights are on them?"

"Little brother, you are not gonna believe what we have been through." Frank said, looking shell-shocked. When God said He was going to do something, He meant it!

"Well, I'm all ears. Tell me what's been going on." Joe asked with expectancy.

And Frank did. He started with the last thing Joe remembered on up till the time they just woke up. He didn't leave anything out and Joe stopped him numerous times to get his mind wrapped around some of it. By the time he was done, it was Joe's turn to look shell-shocked. He felt his head where the bullet had went in. There was a scar from the surgery, as he looked in a small mirror that Frank handed him. He remembered his dad and the way he was, but he'd lost a few months in the process. He'd never get them back. It was a strange and peculiar feeling. He was sitting Indian style on the bed and Frank was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. It was now in the wee hours of the morning and they had to get some sleep or they wouldn't be worth anything in the morning.

"Let's get to bed and wonder about stuff tomorrow." Joe said, smiling at him, but frowned as he saw the unshed tears in his brother's eyes. "What is that face?"

Frank sat up and sat Indian style in front of him, looking him in the eye. "I wanted to believe that God would heal you. But I guess way back in my mind I never thought you'd be okay again. That I'd lost you forever. I'm sorry I lost faith."

"You didn't lose faith, Frank," Joe smiled, reaching for his brother's wrist affectionately. "I think you found it, right when you were suppose to."

Frank hugged his brother and Joe hugged back. "I love you Joe."

"I love you, too, Frank. Maybe we should get some sleep, now. I'm getting awful tired."

"I'll bet." Frank pulled back to scrutinize him. "See you in the morning."

"You too." Joe said, as Frank pulled the covers up to his chest.

Frank was almost too afraid to let them go back to sleep, afraid that when he awoke the next morning that Joe would still be the same. He hoped fervently that this was not some dream. But with a smile of his own he knew it wasn't. He had his brother back and he was ecstatic! As they lay down for the rest of the night, Frank said a prayer of thanks above. If he didn't know it before, he sure knew it now. God was as real as anything he'd ever experienced. And wasn't everyone in for a surprise in the morning! He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Rigs could see the door now. He saw that it was open slightly the closer they got. This couldn't be good. No one left a door open on purpose. But there was no other way out but back the way they came. Rigs looked down. He still had his gun. Would he be able to use it if it came to that?

"What is it?" asked Dani.

"We may have trouble." he said, as he pointed toward the door.

"Oh shit, is right." Dani said as she tried looking for another escape route. Seeing none, she looked to Rigs.

"Come on. Maybe they forgot to shut the door."

Dani snorted and rolled her eyes. "And brown cows give chocolate milk."

"I don't see any other way unless you want to go back."

"No…no, we've come this far. We can't go back now."

"Stay behind me."

They walked slowly forward. As they came up on the door, Rigs listened for sounds. Hearing none, he gestured to Dani to follow. Rigs pulled the door open. A loud squeak at first then nothing. He shown the light around and found themselves in a huge room with floor to ceiling cages on all but one wall. Something moved slightly in one of them and then a bright light flooded the room. Blinding them momentarily, they threw their hands in front of their faces.

"Ah, you made it." a familiar, raspy voice called out to them, sneeringly. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

Rigs blinked a few more times and slowly lowered his hand. Arlon Bishop. Consciously he knew that. But he didn't want to believe it. Arlon stood in front of them as pale as he'd ever seen him. He seemed a lot sicker than he had before. With sunken eyes, thinning hair and the anemic pallor of his skin, he looked ready to fall over. He looked around the room and saw other people in those cages.

"Chou!" Dani ran over to the cage on their left.

"How endearing." Arlon's sarcasm dripping with disdain.

Rigs, remembering the gun in his hand, aimed it at Arlon.

"You are one sick bastard." Rigs spit out.

Arlon laughed and wheezed. "I don't think so, partner."

"Partner?" Rigs questioned with incredulity. "I am no part of this."

Dani whipped around to stare at Rigs. "You're his partner?"

"No! He's lying! I never did anything for him!" Rigs shouted in alarm, looking straight at Arlon. "You think you can pin this on me you're more delusional than I thought you were."

Rigs still had the gun trained on the madman, but, Arlon just laughed.

"That is useless, my dear Rigs. It has no bullets. Didn't you check it out after I gave it to you? Of course not, your like a lamb to the slaughter."

Rigs looked down and opened the barrel of the revolver. Empty. Why didn't he think to check it sooner? He scanned the room and saw there were three other people in the cages to his right. A tall man, a woman, and another man who was laying down on the cot in his cage. He looked to his left and saw Dani and Chou trying to comfort each other. Well, if this was all the danger he found himself in then he had no problem. He was much stronger than Arlon Bishop. The man was old and frail and looked to be on his last legs, not to mention no weapon. He stepped forward.

"Igor!" Arlon shouted.

'Igor?' Rigs thought, 'Seriously?'

A huge beast of a man came through the door off to the left by Chou's cage. He looked like he had been pieced together by other body parts. He was gruesome to look at and even scarier to be around.

Dani screamed. She ran back over to Rigs and they tried to run back out the door into the tunnels. But when they turned around there was another one just like the first.

"Holy effin christ!" Dani yelled.

"Meet Frank." Arlon introduced.

"You got to be kidding, right? Like Frankenstein?" Dani asked, unbelievingly.

"Frank, Igor, you know what to do."

As they closed in, Rigs thought, things can't get much weirder than this.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank awoke to a pounding on the door. He slowly opened his eyes and suddenly remembered Joe. He quickly turned over to see his brother trying to get out of bed.

"Hey, take it easy, little brother. I've got the door." Frank told him.

"Help me sit up at least." Joe begged, his voice still raspy. He didn't want to be laying down when his friends came in. He could hear Chet calling cheerfully through the door.

"Hello!" Chet greeted, as Frank admitted him and the others.

"Hi Chet, Tony, Nat." he said, stepping aside to let their friends enter.

Chet came to a sudden halt and Tony and Natalie almost ran into him. They stared as if they had seen a ghost.

"Hi." Joe said, sheepishly, giving a little wave with his fingers.

"Joe?" Chet whispered in awe.

"Dio Mio." Tony said in wonder.

"Is this the same Joe?" Natalie asked, standing in astonishment.

"Uh, yes. God came though." Frank said, raking his hand through his hair with a small tentative smile. He sure didn't know how everyone was going to take this. He nervously stood there and watched everyone's reactions. Joe looked towards Frank and then back at his friends and one he didn't know.

"JOE!" Chet shouted. Jumping up and down like a little kid. "You're okay!"

He went to give him a hug and Frank came forward to hold him back.

"Wait!" he cautioned. "Don't hug too hard. He's having a hard time getting his muscles to work."

Chet sat down on the bed next to Joe. With an arm gently around his shoulder, he asked him if he was feeling okay.

"Yes, I am." Joe choked out.

Frank went to get him some more water, while Tony came near and squatted down in front of Joe. "It's a miracle. A plain miracle."

Frank sat down on the other side of Joe and let him drink from the cup he brought to him.

Natalie cleared her throat, looking at Frank.

"Oh…Joe, this is Natalie. Tony's girlfriend." Frank introduced.

"Its very nice to meet you, Joe." she said bashfully, as she shook Joe's hand.

Joe smiled and looked at Tony questioningly. Tony shrugged with a wide grin and stood to put his arm around Natalie's small waist.

"How long?" Joe asked, his throat feeling a lot better.

"Um…" Tony hesitated and looked to Frank.

"I forgot to tell him about you two." Frank told Tony. Then he turned toward Joe. "It was when we found you up at the clinic I told you about."

"You told him about the clinic and forgot to tell him about us?" Tony said, a little bewildered.

"Well, there _was_ a lot to tell." Frank defended himself. "I probably left a lot of stuff out. I just went over the important stuff." Frank winced as he said it, knowing that to Tony, Natalie was very important. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Don't worry about it." Natalie laughed, slapping Tony playfully on the arm as he was about to puff up indignantly.

"Well, its very nice to meet you, too." Joe returned the greeting with a smile. "So I take it you met him at the clinic?"

"Yes, he was such a charmer." she smiled at Tony.

Joe saw that the smile and look that Tony gave Natalie was one wrapped in pure love. He was very happy for his friend. He knew he'd had a hard time the with his last girlfriend. This one looked much more genuine. She fit him.

When there was pounding on the door again, he knew Phil and Biff were here. He couldn't wait to see them. Frank opened the door and let them in. Phil, Biff and another person who he was sure he'd seen before but couldn't place, walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Look, guys! Joe is back!" Chet called out enthusiastically.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love each and every one of them. Its so encouraging. I'm glad you like it so far. R&R : )

Chapter 22

"Joe?" Biff stood in the doorway of the hotel room. He could barely believe his eyes. He took a tentative step forward.  
Joe moved trying to get up but Biff shook his head and ran back out of the room past a shocked Phil and an even more stunned Royce, whose adams-apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously.

"Hey guys! Isn't it great?" Chet beamed.

"Ya, great." Joe agreed, dejectedly. He'd just made his best friend afraid of him. He looked toward Frank who went out to find Biff.

"This is awesome!" Phil said, excitedly. "When the Man upstairs says he's going to do something, He don't mess around."

Joe saw Royce standing by the door watching with narrow eyes wondering if this was some kind of joke they were playing on him. Joe waved him over.

"No, I'm good." Royce quickly shook his head.

"I'm not gonna bite." Joe said with a small smile.

"I know that." Royce said, more harshly than he meant to.

Tony came alive just then to protect Joe, but Joe put up a hand.

"Its okay, Tony. He's just skeptical. And I don't blame him. He rides in the back with me all the way out here and he's gotta be a little freaked by all this. Am I right?"

Royce straightened up a little bit and looked around, embarrassed for being in the situation.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Its okay. I don't know your name, but I can almost remember bits and pieces on the way out here. Things are coming back to me slowly."

"Cool." Royce relaxed a little, smiling at Joe with a bit of hesitantly. "Name's Royce."

"Nice to meet you, Royce. I'm…"

"Ya." Royce nodded, knowingly.

Phil squatted down on one knee and looked at Joe with awe.

"How are you feeling? Can you move pretty good? You must be stiff after all that time of not being able to move except for what we did for you."

"I'm doing great." Joe chuckled lightly, his cheeks pinking up at thinking of some of the things they probably did for him. He'd have to ask Frank about that later.

Realization dawned on Phil and his smile quickly faded, his face reddened and he backpedaled. "Uh…not that stuff."

Joe smiled good-naturedly.

Tony moved over to sit on the other side of Joe. "You said you can remember bits and pieces of things? How's that possible?"

"I cant really explain it. Its sort of like a fuzzy dream. I don't remember anything about a clinic, but just riding and being pushed in a chair. Sometimes a face." Joe tried to convey what he remembered as he looked at his friends gathered around him. Royce, hands in his pockets as he leaning on the door frame, watched everyone with curiosity. His hair was out of his ponytail and hung forward to hide each side of his face.

"So you remember bits and pieces after the surgery." Phil said, still watching Joe in wonder. "It makes sense…"

"Ya, since you were different after that. You weren't like you were before, just like a zombie." Chet said.

Tony reached around Joe and whapped Chet on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Chet frowned as he rubbed this head, then looked up. "They're back." Chet noticed Frank and Biff coming back inside. Biff still looked a little uneasy, but he made an attempt at a smile for Joe.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked him.

"Uhuh." Biff nodded, looking down at his shoes.

Joe didn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable so he asked if Chet could let him sit down.

"Sure. Come on Biff, you can sit here. I'm gonna pilfer the fridge." Chet laughed. "And after I get done here, were all going to breakfast."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Leave it to Chet to ease the tension. Frank winked at him to let him know he was grateful. Chet smiled back. Things were going to be okay.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Watch out!" the man in the cage shouted.

Rigs and Dani backed up and tried to turn around and run but not before Igor took a hold of Dani. She let go of a scream that stunned her perpetrator for a second. She tried to jerk free of his hands but they held her tight.

Rigs managed to strike his opponent with the butt of his gun, but it did nothing to thwart his moves. He was built like a freight train put together with spare parts. Frank grabbed his wrist and pulled down causing tremendous pain to pulse through Rigs' arm.

"Aaaahh!"

"Put them in here." Arlon said, as he stood with a cage door open to the one that had the man that was laying down.

Frank and Igor threw them inside as if they were rag dolls. Rigs had managed to stay standing but Dani fell and sat on the floor rubbing her shoulder.

"That will keep you until I have further need of you." Arlon said. Motioning to his cohorts, they walked to the door.

"You can't keep doing this, Arlon! I know what you are and what you're doing." Rigs accused.

Arlon laughed as the door clanged shut behind him and his monstrous minions.

"How is it that you two have come down here?" the tall man, that looked to be about the same age as Rigs, asked in the next cage, the woman by his side. She too, looked to be about the same age, was petite with dirty blond hair, blue eyes wide and holding onto him fearfully.

"Its all my fault." Dani said, woefully. "I dragged Chou here to try to figure out what was in the tunnels and got stuck down in the basement over night. I didn't know what happened to Chou. I called for him but he never answered."

"That idiot Arlon snuck up on me. I was so worried about you that I didn't hear him. He had a gun." Chou explained, from across the room. "He took me straight here."

"He made me find Dani cause he knew she was here." Rigs said. He looked up at the man and woman, pleadingly for them to understand. "He threatened my daughter's life. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

The man put up his hand. "I understand. Believe me. We have been after him for the last few years, but he finally out witted me and my associate. Unfortunately he killed my partner."

"I'm so sorry." he said. "I'm Rigs by the way and this is Dani and that's Chou."

"Fenton Hardy," the man answered. "And this is my wife, Laura. And that one over there is Manny. He is just an innocent bystander in all this. He was our ride to the airport back in Bayport when Arlon and this young man kidnapped us."

"Fenton Hardy? Thee Fenton Hardy? The private detective?" Rigs asked in awe.

"One and the same." Manny called from behind him, sulkily.

"And you worked with him and got caught too?" Rigs asked Laura.

"She was brought later. I had no idea he had gotten to her." Fenton's blood boiled at the thought of that madman's hands on his beautiful wife.

"My son got hurt and he was in the hospital and I went home to get something and was on my way back when he grabbed me." Laura cried. "I don't even know if he's okay."

She sobbed and Fenton consoled her.

"It'll be okay, hon. Frank will be fine."

"But there's another man that looks like you trying to kill my babies!" Laura cried. "We have to get to them."

"They will be alright. We have to have faith in them to be strong and know what to do."

"How do we get out of here?" Chou asked, hope in his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Tell him, Fenton. Tell him how long we have been here." Manny said, sarcastically.

"About a year."

Gasps went up around the room. If the great Fenton Hardy couldn't get out in all that time, what hope had they?

"Does anyone know you're here?" asked Dani.

Fenton shook his head. They all went to sit down on the cots in their cages and waited for some fate to bring them something they might or might not want. Hope seemed distant but fear kept them from that hope.

HBHBHBHBHB

They all sat back in the same Denny's for breakfast that they all ate in the day before. They found themselves in a surreal situation. Joe was so different than he was the day before. He still had to have help walking but with his brother's assistance he hadn't felt like a burden. It was slow going but Joe managed to feed himself waffles with a huge grin on his face.

"Feels like I haven't eaten in years." he laughed.

Frank just looked on in pride. "You're doing great, little brother."

"Aren't you going to eat your sausage?" Chet asked.

"No, I'm full." Joe said, as he let Chet swipe them off his plate.

Royce just shook his head at his friend wondering where he put it all, before finishing his own plate.

"So what's all this I hear about finding a formula?" Joe asked with a hint of mischief, since he knew about it.

"Who told you that?" Frank asked, looking around at his friends. They all shook their heads in denial.

"I hear some things and remember others." Joe looked at his older brother.

Frank thought about it and in the end decided that Joe would find out sooner than later and didn't want a fight on his hands. He didn't want to keep any thing from him anyway.

"We found that medallion and your notes in your nightstand. We went to check it out because someone was after us for the medallion." he explained.

"Already? Wow, that was fast." Joe whispered aloud. "They didn't get it did they?"

"No, I have it here." Frank pulled out the medallion from around his neck.

Royce's eyes widened. His old self would have been itching to get it, but since he no longer wished these guys harm, he just nodded and smiled at Frank.

"I have your notes in my wallet." he said, as he dug them out of his back pocket. He pulled the piece of paper out and showed it to Joe.

19 In lumen of aspicio 91:6,7,8

 _Latin meaning In the eye of the beholder._

 _19_ _th_ _book of the bible? Psalm 91:6,7,8_

 _6) Nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness, nor the plague that destroys at midday._

 _7) a thousand may fall at your side ten thousand at your right hand but it will not come near you_

 _8) you will only observe with your eyes and see the punishment of the wicked_

 _Why did grandpa give me this medallion? I don't see what's so special about it._

"Oh ya, I remember. Grandpa said that dad was acting funny and even though he loved him he didn't trust him. He said this was too important to leave to just anyone." Joe said. "This had to have been about a year ago."

"About the time dad started acting weird." Frank ran a hand through his hair.

"So do you know what it means?" Phil asked.

"I haven't the foggiest." Joe shrugged. "This is the only thing he gave me. How am I supposed to make sense out of this?"

"Maybe together with what Frank and I found about your past history it will make better sense?" Phil suggested.

"What did you find?" Joe asked his brother.

"We found a recording of grandpa and some history but we'll have to go back to the hotel for that. I don't have the recorder on me." Frank answered.

"Then let's go. I'm up for a little investigating." Joe said.

"You can help go through what all we've found so far. But if we go back out to do any digging around, you stay in the room. I can't do that and worry about you too." Frank stated.

Phil winced, thinking, 'Nice going Frank, you should have worded that differently.'

"I know I can't do much now, but I can help even if I go with. I can stay in the van and if your in trouble I can call for help." Joe argued.

"Joe, I'm not…" he stopped and sighed. "You know what? Let's not do this here. We can talk later."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm not getting into a debate with you in a restaurant that's why." Frank said, with an air of finality as he got up from his seat.

Joe frowned.

"Joe," Biff said, quietly. "Let's discuss this back at the hotel. Okay?"

Joe nodded. He didn't like it but he consented; for now. He let Frank help him stand and walk back to the van. He knew his brother was only worried but he wasn't completely helpless. He also knew his limits and he would stay if Frank really wanted him to. But, he really didn't like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all the great reviews! The story is coming together and I am getting excited myself for Joe and Frank and their friends as I write this. I have never had a story come together as much as this one. It is literally writing itself. You guys are wonderful! Enjoy the chapter. Please R&R!

Chapter 23

' _I am Gerald Joseph Hardy. I along with my friend and partner, Arlon Bishop, have created a formula to cure a deadly virus. I believe that if this formula, which is hidden on a microchip in a medallion, gets in the wrong hands, that it could be disastrous! Taken by itself, it is made to be a welcoming cure. But in an exact amount along with another formula my partner has created it could be devastating to the existence of mankind. This formula must stay with people I can trust. My son, Fenton Franklin Hardy and my nephews, Franklin David and Joseph William Hardy. I trust you above anyone else besides my beautiful wife, Emma. But I will not involve her and put her in that kind of danger. The formula was actually found in an excavation I went to in Ireland. I was left with a will that had been handed down from generation to generation until I believe, that now, because of modern sciences has allowed us the technology to learn what we have. I have created an antidote for Polonium. The formula is in the numbers. The reason I'm leaving this tape is I believe my partner wants this to sell to the highest bidder. He has become greedy. Power and wealth have become all he seeks. Sadly, we are no longer friends. My son Fenton, I leave this formula with you. I know it will be in good hands._

Joe sat back after listening to the recording of his Grandpa Hardy and he and Royce both whistled through their teeth.

"My grandfather really is nuts." he whispered to himself.

Biff, who was closest to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. Maybe we can talk to him somehow."

Royce snorted, "There's no talking to my grandfather. He's always been like this. But I didn't know to what extent until now."

He put his hand on Biff's in appreciation. Biff slightly raised an eyebrow and Royce shyly smiled back an answer.

"What do we do?" Joe asked, as he brought his attention back at hand. "And what did he mean the formula is in the numbers?"

"I think he meant just what you deciphered, Joe." Phil answered excitedly, as it dawned on him. "All you had to go on was a few numbers and a Latin inscription. You figured out it was a bible verse that meant total destruction. Your grandpa was just trying to warn us of the implications it could have."

"Yes, and it wont come near us if we stop Arlon Bishop before its too late." Frank said, getting caught up in the revelation of what Phil was saying. "No wonder he wants to get his hands on this. It must be worth millions!"

Joe shook his head. "But that can't be all he meant. He already told us that the formula was bad. Why give us a bible verse to tell us the same thing?"

"Maybe the bible verse was what your grandpa deciphered from the will." suggested Tony.

"What if it's where he lives or another place?" Chet asked, sitting in his usual chair under the hotel windows.

"Nah, too many numbers." Biff said.

"Maybe its locked away at a bank. One of those personal bank vaults for jewelry and stuff." Natalie suggested.

Everyone looked at Royce as he gave a small gasp.

"The first two numbers are the address to my grandfather's lab."  
"We were already there and we didn't find anything." Frank said.

"Yes, but he has a secret vault he doesn't know I know about. I followed him one time down in the tunnels. I almost got caught. Its in this room but I don't know which one. There are a maze of tunnels down there."

"You're thinking that the rest of the numbers are the combination to that vault?" Joe asked. Royce nodded.

"Makes sense." Frank stood up and paced in front of Joe and Phil who sat on the bed. "Can you get us in there?"

"How many of us are going?" Royce asked.

"We all are." Joe stated, determinedly.

"Joe…" Frank began.

"No. He's right." Natalie said. "If you guys go inside, then me and Joe can stay in the van in case we need to call the police."

"I don't know…" Tony piped up.

"No, it'll work." Frank relented.

Joe stared at his brother in surprise.

"Really?"

"He just got out of the hospital with brain surgery. How can you think of letting him go with?" Biff asked, incredulously.

Joe shot him a thunderous look. "Thanks a lot, _pal_."

"It'll be okay." Frank said looking right at Joe. "I believe God healed all of him, not just some. If Joe thinks he'll be okay, then who am I to question it?"

Joe knew in that instant what it took for his brother to make that statement. He knew how protective Frank could be. And he was grateful beyond measure.

"Thank you, Frank." Joe replied softly.

"Your welcome." Frank smiled with an intensity in his eyes to convey he understood.

"So," Frank looked to Royce. "What's the best time to try this?"

"At night. Definitely at night."

"Okay, then we need a plan." Frank began. "How late should we wait until we go in?"

"I'd say sometime after ten would be good. My grandfather has always left around three, and our secretary, Debbie, leaves shortly after that, but that's still a little early for some of the others. Rigs stays later sometimes and so does Daniela and Chou." Royce informed.

"Okay then, we can wait till midnight just to be on the safe side."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"How are you doing, Frank?" Joe asked when they were alone again. He sat on the side of the bed. Their friends all going to where they wanted to go. Biff and Royce took off in his truck and Tony and Natalie went to check out rooms on campus for the fall semester, and Chet took Phil to his and Biff's dorm room before checking on the semester's activity selections for the year.

"I'm doing okay," Frank answered, as he sat down beside his brother. He pulled a leg up on the bed to face Joe. "I want to know how you are doing? Any headaches, dizziness…"

Joe hesitated as if he didn't want to worry Frank about him.

"Come on, Joe, level with me. I can't help if you don't tell me the truth."

"There isn't any thing you can help with. I'm really fine." he cleared his throat. "I just have some dizziness sometimes, but according to this app I have on my phone called iTriage, it said that would occasionally happen. Its normal."

Frank nodded. "Dr. Walker told me that, too. I meant anything _other_ than the normal."

"Then I'm glad to inform you that I am as fit as a fiddle." Joe patted his back, and Frank laughed along with him.

"I see you're getting some strength back in your arms."

"Every since I "woke up"," Joe said using air quotes, "the more I use them the more they feel better. I can't wait till I can work out again."

"I tried to take good care of you as best I could."  
Joe blinked and inspected himself, "It doesn't look like I've been neglected any."

Then Joe became very serious. He looked at Frank with a critical eye.

"You on the other hand don't look like you've taken very good care of yourself."

"I'm doing just fine. I'm a whole lot better now that I have you back."

"But your so thin." Joe observed.

"There's been a lot going on." Frank said, looking around the room. He didn't want to get into this right now, but he was afraid Joe wasn't going to let it go.

"Have you seen dad?" Joe looked at him, anxiously.

Frank looked up and said with a pained expression, "Dad…is dead."

Joe's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "What?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "When?" his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Joe."

Joe frowned.

"He died in prison."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Joe admonished. "Its just that he's the only dad we have and he's gone, you know?"

Frank nodded, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't think it was the right time." he said, softly.

"But you are the one having to deal with all the crap he did to you." Joe put his hand on Frank's shoulder and pulled him to him, hugging him affectionately.

"You know that new relationship you wanted me to try out with God?"

Joe sat back with a hand on Frank's arm. "Yes."

"Well, He's how I've been dealing with it." Frank said, with more than a spark of new life in his dark brown eyes. "I've been on this amazing journey that God has pulled me through with you. He also gave me a wonderful Christian lady who I need to introduce to you one day. Her name is Estelle Kenyon. She was my lifesaver. She was the one who taught me all about God. I honestly believe that if I hadn't had Him-either of them-in my life, I wouldn't have made it."

Joe eyes widened. "Its been that bad?"

"Don't blame yourself, Joe. I think God used you to bring me to Him." he frowned, "Although I wished He would have used another way to do it, though. That was the single most frightening thing I've ever been through in my life when I saw dad shoot that gun at you. Even more than all the times he abused me."

"I don't think he used me to do that, Frank. I think God saw a bad situation and turned it around for good. He doesn't create bad things to get people to come to Him. That would make Him a monster."

Frank smiled, sheepishly. "You're right. I guess I didn't explain it very well. I'm not sorry that dad is gone, though."

Joe squeezed Frank's arm and said, "I don't blame you. I would too if I were you. But I don't know how I feel about it myself yet." he looked at Frank intently. "What about mom?"

Frank looked at him apologetically, "We had her funeral about a week after I got out of the hospital. Do you remember telling me that she probably wouldn't make it?"

"Yes." Joe groaned. "They had bandages over her head and face. I couldn't see her very well when I went to her room. She was barely hanging on. I was just hoping."

"I didn't see anything wrong with her face at the funeral. She just looked like she was sleeping; lying there in the casket." Frank frowned in thought. "I went to see her grave right before we left to come out here. It had flowers on it. Must have been Aunt Gertrude. And then I saw yours. More flowers." he shivered. It had been the first time he'd been to see either of them since the funerals.

"Mine?" Joe asked in surprise. But he also knew if they thought he was dead there would have been a funeral for him, too. It creeped him out.

"Ya, I was in bad shape for about two months. I think that's when I had lost all that weight. I knew Aunt Gertrude was worried about me, but I just didn't care. I felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath me and wrapped around so tight that I couldn't breath. I had just lost my whole family in a matter of a few days."

"I can imagine that you were pretty depressed. I'm so glad you found me, or I'd probably still be there." Joe said, feeling so much for his brother.

"You were the one bright spot that gave me hope again. I am so thankful that God gave you back to me." Frank smiled, hugging the stuffing's out of his brother.  
"Uh…Frank…I can't..breath." Joe joked.

"Sorry…" Frank patted him on the back.

"Hey," Joe whispered, conspiratorially. "Did you happen to see the looks that passed between Biff and Royce?"

"Yep, maybe he'll quit fawning over you now." Frank giggled as he pushed Joe back on the bed.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm quite a catch." Joe kidded, as he sat up on his elbow. "But seriously, I'm happy if he's happy."

"Me too." Frank said, as he looked at his watch. "Meanwhile, let's get a hold of the gang and see if they want to get something to eat for dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starved!"

"Now you sound like Chet!" Frank laughed, hopping off the bed as Joe went to swipe at him.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you once again for all the great reviews! I really enjoy reading them. : )

Mel: Since you don't have an account this is the only place I can answer. : ) Yes Frank did know about his dad in chapter 17, but just know that I have things covered. I have already answered that little question for you in this chapter. But thank you for keeping up with your insight. You are the only one that sees the time frames and attention to details, or at least voices them. I love that! That means you are very good at being perceptive. Those make the best readers. I myself am very astute when it comes to reading. I really don't like to work at reading. I want it enjoyable. Thank you for the time you give to review.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! R&R! : )

Chapter 24

"Fenton?" Laura asked as she sat next to her husband on the small cot. She was leaned up against his side under his arm.

"Yes, my love." he softly spoke the endearment.

"Do you really think we'll get out of here?"

Fenton sighed. He couldn't count the amount of times he heard that since he came here. It was a mantra that seemed to be on a loop. Manny used to ask that question, but as time went by, the light in his eyes diminished as his hope left. The other guy who he made friends with, six months after they had been brought here-before Arlon came to take him away-would ask that question, too.

She raised her head to look at him with the same sapphire blue eyes as Joe; and his breath caught. As dirty as she was, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She looked at him as if he could conquer the world and it had always made him think of himself as ten feet tall; except now. In all his time here, he couldn't find a way out. Mr. Arlon Bishop was a force to be reckoned with.

"I have to believe that our boys are looking for us. I have no idea if we're still in Bayport or not. He never answers when I ask."

"You are in Montana." Chou answered from where he was sitting in his cage. "Orchard Homes to be precise. About ten miles from the town itself. A long ways away from anyone else."

' _Of course, where else would we be?'_ Fenton thought to himself, with a shake of his head. _"This is where we were heading when we were abducted."_

"How are you doing, Manny?" Fenton asked.

"Just peachy." he answered sarcastically. "Just waiting for us to die like my friend did."

"Surely its not as bad as that." Laura said, fearfully.

"You have no idea." Rigs stated.

Dani cringed and hugged her arms to herself. "That room was awful."

Rigs pulled her to him in a hug trying to comfort her. She reminded him of his own daughter.

"Have you tried to get out of here?" asked Rigs. Then shamefaced he retracted his question. "Of course you have. How stupid of me."

"I tried a lot when we were first captured. But he didn't leave much in the way of anything to use to break out of these bars. We still get bagged meals so there are no utensils. Cots with no springs. The walls are cement and the bars are still in use as you can see and have not had the opportunity to rust or deteriorate." Fenton hesitated before slowly going on. "There…were more of us here during the time we've been here, until now."

"There is this room." Rigs' eyes glazed over as he recalled. "It looks like an operating room. I think he's been making those monsters that we just encountered. There was a bucket of…" Rigs loudly swallowed trying to get his stomach to cooperate. "Of…blood and…"

"That's okay," Fenton said quickly, "you needn't finish. We get the idea." He closed his eyes to let his own stomach settle from the abrupt vision that his mind had conjured up.

"Oh dear, God." Laura whispered shakily and Fenton pulled his arms around her tighter. "He's more of a monster than they are."

"It would seem like it." Fenton responded.

"Oh Fenton, suddenly I don't want my babies here anymore." she cried.

"We have to have faith, honey, or we may as well give up."

"Which is not hard to do." they heard Manny say.

They all became lost in their thoughts of what the future would hold and if they would ever be able to escape their captivity.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Before Frank could call their friends, the phone on the nightstand rang. Joe snatched it up before his brother could get it. Joe stuck out his tongue before answering.

"Hello?"

There was silence that stretched out for a few seconds. Joe tried again.

"Hello?"

"Joe?" a whisper of his name, then silence.

Joe looked at the phone, then to his brother, with a quizzical expression.

"I think its Aunt Gertrude." he said

"Let me," Frank gestured for the phone.

"Aunty?" he said, cautiously.

"Frank!" the excited voice of his aunt came on the line. "Who was that? I mean…it couldn't be."

"It was, Aunty. That was Joe." Frank smiled and winked at his brother. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it." she said, truly amazed. "How?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, I promise. How did you find us?"

"I called every hotel in Missoula. Do you realize how many hotels there are in that town?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." he smiled.

"This was the last one. I was beginning to think you gave me the wrong town."

"I would never do that, Aunt Gertrude." Frank frowned, a hint of a small smile playing over his lips.

"Well, I'm just thankful…"

"Aunty, why did you call?" Frank asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Chief Collig came by again. He just confirmed the results of the autopsy on that man they found dead who they thought was your father."

"Didn't they do that last time?" Frank asked, looking toward his brother. He felt guilty about not telling Joe of his Aunt's last call.

"Frank? Collig, here." Chief Collig said as he got on the phone.

"Chief?" Frank asked, surprised the Chief was there. "Yes, I'm here. What's going on?"

"We have some new results on that autopsy. Seems that he had extensive plastic surgery on his face and hands. Very good, too, because we barely caught it. The coroner is the best in his field and works for the forensic team at the station."

"Really? So what does this mean?" Frank sat down next to Joe who was watching him with curiosity.

"We're thinking that your father has been kidnapped and being held for some reason, or…"

"Or he just may be dead after all." Frank finished. "Which is probably the case since its been over a year since he's been missing then."

"That's what we were thinking." Chief said, solemnly. "But if he is alive, he may be where this guy does this surgery. Although I can't imagine why he'd keep him."

"What is it?" Joe asked, tugging on Frank's sleeve. "Is it about dad?"

Frank laid a hand on Joe's and gave him a 'just a minute look'.

"I can't either, Chief. Thank you for calling."

"No problem. We'll keep doing everything on our end to catch this bastard. And Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck over there." Chief said. He gave the phone back to their aunt. They talked to her briefly about Joe's recovery, although she thought it was the surgery that had cured him. Nothing they said could change her mind.

"Aunty I promise to get back to you soon okay?" Joe said. "I love you."

As Frank took the phone from Joe and put down the receiver, Joe started in with the questions. He put a hand up.

"Wait." Frank said, as he composed himself. Joe watched him as he got up to pace the floor and run his hand through his dark hair. There was something Frank hadn't told him and he was getting concerned. Not for himself but for his brother. Frank had been through so much and if he was hiding something to protect him he told himself he would understand.

"Aunty called a few days ago and told me that the man in prison wasn't our dad." he winced and waited for the explosion that he knew was coming. But when Joe just sat there waiting for him to continue, he said, "I didn't want to believe it. I think I did in the back of my mind, but that didn't do anything for what I was feeling at the time."

Joe was still intently watching him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how. All she said was that they made a mistake at the police station in getting the results of the man's autopsy to us."

"How?" asked Joe, patiently.

"The results were sent to Records straight from the prison. That's where they stayed for a while until Chief Collig made everyone search the place for them. They were never opened sitting in the in-box on the counter of all places."

"Then if it wasn't dad, who was it?" Joe asked.

"They said his name was Charlie."

"I don't recognize the name." Joe said as he racked his brain for a bit of memory.

"I didn't either. But dad has always been able to pull off disguises really well. I thought they were just being conned by an expert. Even Phil and I talked about it. If he was someone else, he did a damn near perfect job of being dad, to fool us all that time."

Wearily, Frank sat down beside his brother. "It was just easier to believe he was dead. I couldn't handle anything else at the time. Its just too confusing."

Joe looked Frank square in the eyes. "You didn't do any thing wrong, Frank. I'm surprised you lasted with your sanity intact for as long as you have."

"I would have told you. I guess I was waiting for a little more concrete evidence."

"Well, maybe we can find some answers tonight. Call the guys and let's go eat. I'm really famished now!" Joe said, as he carefully got up. He had been walking around and building up his legs some, but he knew if push came to shove, he'd be no match for a criminal. But as slow going as it was, at least he could walk.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

By ten o'clock that night, the guys and Natalie sat in the van watching the Bishop Industries building, trying to see if they could see any signs of life inside. When they were satisfied that they were the only ones around for miles, everyone but Joe and Natalie climbed out.

"First sign of trouble or if we aren't back in an hour, you need to get out of here and call the police." Frank persisted. "There isn't any reception out here. All I got are these walkie-talkies. But don't use them unless one of us does. We may be in a sticky situation and the last thing we need is for anyone to hear us."

"We got it, Frank." Joe smiled. "I do remember how to investigate."

"That's not what has me worried." Frank rose an eyebrow. "I know how you get. Just stay put." Frank pleaded, "Please…"

Joe knew not to joke. He nodded and gave a lopsided grin and Frank relaxed. It was as much as he was going to get.

Joe and Natalie watched the guys go up the steps to the front entrance and after a few minutes, followed each other inside, with Royce in the lead.

"So…Natalie." Joe said, slyly. "I hear you took care of me at the clinic."

Natalie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

HBHBHBHBHB

There were no lights on as they made their way across the lobby. Royce went to the switch plate on the wall at the opening of the hallway that led back to the offices and the main lab. The lights didn't turn on.

"The lights aren't working." Royce whispered.

"Why are you whispering? I thought no one was here." Biff whispered back.

"If the lights aren't working, I'm not sure what's going on. They were working just fine when you and I were here yesterday." Royce answered.

"Let's get this over with." Frank said, just above a whisper. "I want to see what's in the tunnels and get back to Joe and Natalie."

"We need flashlights." Royce said as he headed to the coat closet by the door. He pulled out four working flashlights. "A couple of us will have to go without."

"That's alright. I'll stick close to Frank." said Phil.

"And I can stick close to you." Biff whispered.

Royce nodded and handed them out to Frank, Tony, Chet and kept one for himself.

He led the way down the hall to the basement stairs, and upon opening the door, saw it was pitch black. He aimed his light down and listened. Not hearing any sounds from below, he motioned them to follow him down. Just as they got halfway down the stairs, they all heard an ungodly sound as if someone was being tortured. The hairs rose on the backs of their necks and skin prickled all over them.

"Wh…wh…what…the hell…was that?" Chet said, stuttering.

"I told you there was things going on here." Royce said, as he back up and put one foot on the step behind him.

"Its okay, I'm right here." Biff said, as he grabbed Royce's arm.

"Maybe we should go back." Phil suggested to Frank, who was behind him.

"I say we keep going. Let's see where its coming from. If there is someone in trouble, we can't leave them behind." Frank said.

"Ya," Tony fought to keep his voice level. "Can't leave them behind."

Once more the low, growling bellow split the air.

"That's not human, is it?" asked Chet, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He desperately didn't want to be here. "M…maybe I should wait in the van with Joe and Natalie."

"If that's what you want to do, Chet." Frank said. "Its up to you."

"Aw, now you're making me feel bad." Chet pouted. But he felt somewhat mollified, as he still had his flashlight that he could use as a weapon if needed.

"Which door?" Frank asked Royce.

"The one on the left here is just a storage room."

"That must be the one with the window-well we were looking at." he said to Phil.

"Sure. Okay." Phil swallowed hard, as he clung to Frank's shirt.

"This one on the right leads to other tunnels. The one in front of us is the door we keep hearing sounds like people moaning."

Frank tried the door. Locked. 'Wonder who is in there.' he thought.

He tried the door to the right. It was unlocked.

"I guess we go through door number three." he said, as they fell in behind him with Chet bringing up the rear.

They walked for quite a ways down the long damp tunnel. It smelled of rotting wood. The wooden slat walls on both sides were damp with condensation. The dirt floor under their shoes began to cake to the bottoms. They could only go in single file. With all four flashlight beams, the tunnel was well lit just in front of them. It was eerily dark up ahead.

"You wouldn't want to be claustrophobic in here." Biff stated.

"The other door is just up ahead on the right." Royce informed them.

"This is really creepy down here." Tony said. "This would really be a hell of a place to get trapped in."

Another bellow and Chet stiffened, a scream held at bay behind tightly squeezed lips, wondering if they were even going to get out alive.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter is dedicated to calismoed 13. I hope I did the "sneezed" right. ; )

Thank you all again for your kind reviews. I'm really having fun with this story. Enjoy the chapter and R&R folks!

Chapter 25

They came upon an open doorway on their right and went through. The tunnel was just like the other one. They walked a few feet down and came to a door at the end. Royce turned the knob and it opened easily. He pushed it open and he shined his light inside. It had cement walls and a dirt floor. There was a single bulb that hung down from the ceiling with a pull string. Royce pulled it and the room was flooded with light. They all shielded their eyes to get used to the harsh brightness. As the room's objects got clearer, Frank saw that the left side of the room was done in the Baroque period in the 1600s.

An antique desk with scroll work etched around the sides and down the legs, sat with papers stacked neatly in the middle of the polished top. Behind it stood a chair in a gold leaf finish with deep purple upholstery on the back, two small paddings on the arms, and the seat. Two Absalom Roche chairs over 7 feet in height, with the same gold leaf finish in mahogany, with reddish purple silk and tufted, stood on either side of a low oval shaped marble coffee table. In the opposite corner stood a bronze metallic globe of the world on a dark brown, wooden three post stand. Behind the desk was a series of 11 x 14 inch paintings from the Baroque period of the classic composers: Bach, Handel, Vivaldi, Purcell and Pachelbel.

Fascinated, Frank walked over to them and marveled at each one. He himself loved the classical music, Handel being his favorite. A cry pierced his musings and he quickly turned around to find himself staring at a huge statue of a version of Frankenstein's monster set up on the opposite side of the room and froze.

"Aaah!" Chet cried out too, just as Royce had, as he caught sight of it.

"Geez, what the hell is going on?" Biff asked no one in particular, as he walked up to it in bewilderment. He gingerly put out a hand to touch it.

"Is it alive?" Chet asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I don't believe so." Frank said. He too walked up to inspect the exact replica of the life-like ogre of the classic tale of Frankenstein.

"What do you think its made of?" Phil asked, curiously.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen." Tony said, being quietly excited. "I wonder if he has Dracula, the Mummy and the Werewolf, too."

"Really?" Biff said a little sarcastically. He shook his head. "Royce, you sure you know your grandfather at all?"

Royce stood staring at the full figure of the statue in awe. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth, but at first nothing came out.

"I…god I…didn't…know that…shit." Royce gulped air in his lungs as if he were drowning.

"He's hyperventilating." Frank informed, as he went to get the chair from the desk as Biff ran over to put an arm around Royce. He helped set him in the chair and had him put his head between his legs. Biff kept his arm around him to make sure he was alright, telling him to take slow breaths.

Once he knew he wasn't going to pass out, Royce sat back up and leaned his elbows on his legs with his hands on his face. His breathing was still shaky but he slowly got himself under control after a bit and lowered his hands.

"You okay?" Biff asked, with concern in his eyes.

Royce nodded with a grateful tight smile. "That thing wasn't in here before."

He groaned, "Shit-who is my grandfather?"

"Do you think this is the room where the safe is?" Frank asked, as he squatted down in front of him. "Does it look familiar?"

Royce nodded and pointed to his left and up on the wall was a huge 47 x 69 inch 3BQ Antique Gold Frame with the painting of George Frideric Handel from the Classic Baroque Collection. "He doesn't know I was looking in here. He turned around so fast I thought he was gonna see me, but I ducked back in time."

' _How the hell did I miss this?'_ Frank asked himself. "He must like classical music." he said aloud.

"He loves it. Especially Handel."

' _Great.'_ Frank thought, contemptuously to himself. _'There's a madman that likes the same things I do.'_

"Do I just pull it open or is there some catch to spring…" Frank asked, walking over to the décor.

"I don't know. I never actually seen him open it." Royce answered and shuddered as he stood, eyeing the bigger than life monster, before going over to the painting to watch.

Tony came over to help as Frank and Phil began to run their hands along the gold leaf edging, after pulling on it hadn't moved it.

Eventually, Frank found a small button in one of the leaves of the large, bold design on the lower, right side of the frame. There was a popping sound and the massive painting swung open.

"Wow, that's one big picture." Chet said in awe.

Frank pulled it farther out and there in the wall was a safe that was 13 x 13.

Tony let out a bark of laughter. "Now that is funny!"

"It's not that funny." Biff said, rolling his eyes. "What did you expect, a safe as big as the picture?"

"I just wasn't expecting that little bitty safe compared to the huge painting it was behind, that's all." he giggled.

Frank took out the notes from his wallet with the scripture verses on it.  
"Okay, we know that 19 is the address here. Then there are five numbers left. 9,1,6,7,8. So that means we have a few options here." Frank figured. He set to work on the first set.

9 right, 16 left, and 78 right. Nothing.

91 right, 6 left, and 78 right. Nothing.

91 right, 67 left, and 8 right. Click.

"And…we're in."

Frank checked his watch. It had only been fifteen minutes since they came in, but it seemed longer. He was worried about leaving Joe and Natalie in the van alone. "I don't want to be down here too long. We need to get back to Joe and Natalie soon."

"How about if I go up and check on them?" Chet suggested, eyeing the ogre.

"You're just scared, admit it Morton." Biff accused with a playful smirk.

"I am not, Hooper." Chet defended himself. But couldn't help taking another peek at the figure.

"Yeah, he is. Look at his face." Tony chided.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Prito." Chet said, remembering a time when they were in a situation that had Tony running scared from a prank he pulled on him. Tony's face reddened slightly and turned away.

"Would you?" Relief flooded Frank's face. "Just watch yourself. We don't need you going missing. Do you remember the way out?"

"Go down the tunnel, turn left at the doorway, down the other tunnel, through the door and up the stairs." Chet said, remembering the way in his head.

Frank smiled. "Okay, be careful."

As Chet left, Frank looked in and found a manila envelope and a thin leather bound book. He reached in and brought them out and headed over to the desk.

He opened the manila envelope first. It wasn't sealed so he pulled out the papers and laid them on the desk to look at them. Right away he knew the equations were over his head. Phil on the other hand knew some of them and started studying them one page at a time.

"Well," Royce said impatiently. "are they my grandfather's formula?"

"Looks that way." Phil said, as he deciphered what was on the pages, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "This doesn't look good."

Frank in the meantime opened up the leather bound book and gasped.

"What is it?" Royce asked, as he glance over Frank's shoulder.

"It looks like your grandfather was building his own Frankenstein laboratory."

There were instructions and illustrations on how to create a human.

"Oh my God." Royce whispered, as the full impact hit him. "He's crazy!"

"What do we do?" Tony questioned.

"How do we stop him?" asked Biff.

"You will never get the chance to find out." a craggy voice said, from the doorway.

Frank's nose smell it before he even saw it.

They all looked up and saw a tall, thin, older man with grey hair and a pencil thin mustache with a goatee, standing in the room, leaning on a cane. His eyes were sunken in and he looked frail and sickly. So intent were they on the papers that they didn't hear the man come in. He was holding a Siamese cat, its tail flicking back and forth.

"Aachoo!" Frank bent over and sneezed again. He was highly allergic to cat dander. It was the reason Joe couldn't get one, as he loved cats.

"Grandfather!" Royce exclaimed.  
"I knew you would betray me boy." he coughed. He looked worse than when Royce had seen him last. "I also have a strong suspicion that it was you who was poisoning me with arsenic in my wine at night."

"I quit doing that." Royce defended himself feebly.

Biff turned to look at him in astonishment, as did the others. But he just hated seeing it on Biff, especially. He lowered his eyes.

"Only when I had left to come back here. Funny about poison, grandson. It stays in the body until you either have an antidote or you die." the old man sneered. "Fortunately I have a good doctor who has a cure."

"Well…you killed my grandmother!" Royce accused, in a low menacing voice.

Arlon lifted his eyebrows in shock. "I did not!" he rasped. "I loved your grandmother, she was all I had."

"You may as well have. Those men robbed you because of your dirty schemes." Royce was furious. "I hate you!" he growled. "You took everyone I loved away from me."

Arlon stood gazing at his grandson. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Frank watched as his eyes played back and forth as in a volleyball match. He felt sorry for Royce, but not only did they need to leave, he was going to sneeze his brains out. His eyes were tearing up as he looked around for an escape but couldn't see a way out. Although they could probably just walk out since he was an old man and they were much stronger, let alone they outnumbered him, something told him they weren't alone. And this might just get ugly.

"You need to pay for all you've done. Especially this!" Royce pointed to the book in Frank's hands, which the Hardy boy promptly sneezed on. Then over to the ogre. "And that thing. Are you serious? You think you can actually play God?"

"No playing, just science." his grandfather laughed evilly. Then his eyes landed on all the boys. "But I'm afraid you've all come at a bad time, and I'm afraid I can't permit any of you to leave. And you all look like healthy specimens. Besides, I need Gerald's formula."

"You can't stop us old man." Tony went to go past Arlon to the door. Biff followed.

"Igor!" Arlon called.

Biff's eyebrows shot up and he mouthed at his friends. "Igor?"

The disfigured monster hobbled slowly into the room with his arms out. They could see the old sutures around his wrists and about his face. He and Tony quickly backed up.

"Frank!" Arlon called again.

Frank frowned and looked at his friends who all looked back at him, as he had a hand covering his mouth and nose. Then it made sense when they all saw the pieced together beast come through the door. He had short blond hair and fresh scars around his neck and wrists. He was barefoot but his feet didn't match.

"Holy shit!" Biff cried out.

They all started backing up to the wall. Tony and Biff hurried back to their friends. Tony stepped on something hard and flat and the next thing they knew there was a short hidden door under the classical composers that slid to the side. The boys turned and saw that this was their only escape.

"Don't let them get away!" they heard the madman cry out.

The boys ducked in and ran down a corridor along the wall.

"What the hell century are we in?" Tony half joked, running with the rest of them.

"This is a little too surreal isn't it?" Phil asked.

Frank could feel the need to sneeze dissipate as he looked for another door in the wall to escape through. Soon the corridor ended, but there was a ladder that led half way up the wall. It ended where it seemed another door was concealed. Low groans bellowed along the walls and raked eerily over their skin.

"Move!" Phil urged, pushing Tony ahead.

Tony hastily climbed up the ladder, hissing as a splinter gouged his hand and then the rest hurriedly flew up the rungs and through the door which opened after Tony had pushed on it. They dropped down to a dank dirt floor from where they scrambled through up next to the ceiling and into the adjacent room. They got dirty smears on their jeans and shirts where they'd wiped their soiled hands. They shown their lights around the room. They found themselves-a couple of centuries ahead this time-in the 1800s as they looked at an old rotting wooden table with an old scale for weighing gold. Standing up along the walls were pick axes, a stack of sieves, shovels, bundles of ropes, a saw hanging from a hook on the wall, two wheelbarrows, and a few knives on the table that looked like it would fall over with age. The walls were dirt with the same rough wood paneling as the tunnels, railroad ties supported the beams in the ceiling.

"Are you catching a cold?" Royce asked.

"Cat dander." Frank said, as his nose was still stuffy and his eyes were red.

"Ah." Royce nodded. "My grandfather loves them. Thank God he only has the one. I'm not allergic but I can't stand them myself."

"What kind of place is this?" Biff asked as he looked at the sieves that were used in panning for gold.

"This must be how they got the gold out so they wouldn't get robbed." Phil said.

"I read about it in an article for a school paper I was doing." Frank agreed. "They would get their gold and after they got what they wanted or could afford to take without getting caught, they used these tunnels for some form of transportation and to leave without threat of getting robbed."

"Well, the history lesson is nice but we need to get out of here." said Tony.

Royce pointed ahead, "We have to go out this doorway."

The room led out into another tunnel.

"Which way do we go?" Tony asked.

Frank calculated in his head that they where just next door to the one they were in, so as far as he was concerned they should go right back the way they came.

"This way." he said, confidently.

They only took a few steps when they heard the ogres' roar.

"Guess we don't go that way." Biff said, as he retreated to the left.

They shone their lights up ahead and kept to the single file as the tunnel wasn't big enough for two. Up ahead there was another door to their left but they kept on going. They jogged to get as far away from the monsters as possible. Tony in the lead with Frank next, then Royce, Biff and Phil bringing up the rear. As they got past the door, a hand was put over Phil's mouth and nose, jerking him to a halt and a syringe pierced his neck.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Joe was in the front seat when the sliding door to the van opened without warning, a figure came rushing inside.

"Chet!" Joe cried out, as his friend barreled into the van, scaring the life out of him. He put a hand on his chest to calm his pounding heart.

Natalie had shrieked too and cowered in the corner of the van where she'd been trying to get a signal on her phone, without luck.

"It's just me, guys." Chet breathed heavily as he'd run the whole way back. Even as cool as the weather was, he had perspiration running down the sides of his face and his back was soaked.

"What happened, Chet? Where is my brother?"

"Where's Tony?" Natalie, now composed somewhat, was worried because Chet had come back at a dead run without their friends.

"Don't…worry, they're…okay." Chet said, trying to suck in air.

"Then why are you running?" Joe asked, alarmed. He felt like he should be in there with his brother and friends. He didn't like being on the outside looking in. He never had.

Chet sat down on the floor of the van and tried to catch his breath. Natalie looked worriedly at Joe.

"Chet, man, are you sure they're okay?" Joe again asked his stout friend.

Chet shook his head. Natalie had found a bottle of water and gave it to him. He took it gratefully and drank it all down in one shot. He looked up at their expectant faces.

"They were fine when I left. The place is really creepy though." Chet began.

"Creepy how?" Natalie asked, still looking concerned.

"We walked into this one room and there was a monster in it." Chet's voice took on a faraway tone.

Joe looked skeptical. Natalie just looked out the window of the van to see if she could spot their friends. Tony in particular.

"Monsters? Are you feeling okay, Chet?" Joe asked, skeptically, knowing how his friend loved to play practical jokes on them.

"Of course I am. Frank sent me here to see if you guys were all right." Chet half fibbed.

"Are they in trouble?" Natalie asked, with just a little trepidation.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well, what _would_ you say?" Joe's voice rose an octave. "Should we go for help?"

"I wouldn't, seeing how there wasn't anything going on when I left."

"I don't like this." Natalie said, looking toward Joe.

Joe nodded. "Neither do I. If there isn't anything to worry about maybe we can just walk in and find them."

"Are you nuts?!" Chet admonished. "Frank's gonna freak if you show up in there."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Joe asked, a frown marring his face, suspiciously.

Chet gulped. He knew he shouldn't have overreacted the way he did. But he was scared until he got himself in the safety of the van. Now he got Joe and Natalie all worked up for nothing. He calmed himself as best he could, and nonchalantly said, "Well, no, but I think you should just wait for them to come back out." he stopped to make a point. "Like Frank said. You promised."

"I know, but I'm scared something is gonna happen." Joe said, straining to look out the passenger side window to the dark building. "And why is it so dark if no one is there?"

"Royce thought that was kinda strange too when he couldn't get the lights to work." Then his eyes widened as he knew how that sounded.

"That's it, I'm going in." Joe stated, as he fumbled for the door handle.

"Hey, I'm coming too! You're not leaving me out here alone." Natalie said, assertively.  
"What do I look like, a side of beef?" Chet whined.

"Don't tempt us." Joe said, as he got out of the van. He walked slowly around to the side where Chet sat and rummaged through the tool box looking for something to use as a weapon if he needed it.

"Now look, there really isn't anything happening, I don't think." Chet pleaded, as he jumped out of the van. "I mean, they have everything under control, it seemed."

The more he opened his mouth, the more he stuck his foot in it. He stood there lowering and shaking his head, knowing what Frank was going to do to him. How did he get himself into these predicaments?

Joe grabbed the hammer and stuck it in his jacket pocket. "Ready?" he asked Natalie. She nodded and started to walk beside him as Chet paced around in a little circle, muttering to himself. Decision made, he slammed the door shut and they could still hear him muttering under his breath about them getting a good butt chewing if Frank ever found out, as he followed them to the dark, eerie building.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

As the boys ran a ways up the tunnel they stopped to hear if they were being followed. Frank bent over with his hands on his knees, inhaling stale musty air. Tony trying to catch his breath, cocked his head to hear their new "friends" but hearing nothing, he leaned against the wall and looked over at Biff and Royce. They were talking to each other in whispers. He smirked as knew what was going on between them. Then his smile faded as something wasn't right. Then it dawned on him.

"Where's Phil?" he asked, pushing off the wall.

"He's right…" Frank started, then faltered as he looked around. His heart skipping a beat. "No…no, no, no. He was right here, behind us."

Biff and Royce too, looked behind them, shining the light down the tunnel.  
"They got him." Frank groaned. "I should have kept him ahead of us. Damnit! I have to go back."

"What?…No." Biff argued. "We stick together. That was the plan. No one goes off alone."

"Yeah, and look where that got us!" Frank retorted.

"Biff's right," Tony landed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "We all go back to see if we can find him or we keep going and see if we can get out of here and go for help."

"Ten miles?" Frank asked, skeptically. "Before anything happens to him?"

"We need to get a hold of Joe and have him go for help. Just in case." Tony pleaded, "Please, I can't have Natalie down here."

Frank nodded and pulled the walkie-talkie out of his jacket pocket. He turned it on and it made static, squelching noises.

[ _Frank to Joe, come in Joe_.] He took his finger off the button. Nothing. He frowned.

[ _Joe, come in Joe!_ ] Nothing.

"Joe." Panic zinged through his chest. "I left him. I thought he'd be safer out there and I left him."

"Don't beat yourself up about this, you didn't know." Tony consoled.

"Yeah, you don't know what's going on, yet. Not till he answers." Biff said, without much conviction.

"What the hell's going on?" Frank asked no one in particular. Frustration settling on his face. "This was suppose to be an in and out mission. No one was suppose to be here."

"We need to keep going and get out." Tony said. "All we can do is bring back help."

"I agree." said Biff. "The cops can comb this place and see for themselves what's going on. Its the only way to save everyone."

Frank winced.

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Frank asked Royce.

Royce shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't been this far back."

Frank blew a sigh through his teeth. "Okay, lets keep going. I just hope it doesn't take too long to get out of here."

With the others following, Frank ran as fast as he dared to find a way out. The tight, claustrophobic tunnel threw shadows eerily around the sides by the paling light. He thought he even saw a few rats but didn't stop to look. All he thought about was getting out to find Joe. He berated himself for ever leaving him. But he knew that logic was unfounded as there was no way he was going to let him come inside with him. He should never have let him come at all. He hoped like hell they would be out soon because a couple of their flashlights were beginning to get dim, making it harder to see anything around them.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

It was dark. Not a sound could he hear. He felt himself lying on something cold and hard. He tried to move his arms and legs but something had him fastened down. He could feel the straps. He felt around with his fingers and found the surface was smooth. He also found that he had nothing on but his boxers. No wonder he was cold. He also had a headache the size of Texas. The last thing Phil remembered was running with his friends to get away from the monsters. Really? Monsters as in-'Mmmmm…Frankenstein?' He remembered being jerked to a stop with a hand over his face being suffocated with something like a sickly, sweet smell. Chloroform? That would account for the headache. Then a sting in his neck.

Phil struggled to get loose. The bands cut into his wrists. He had to get out. He had no idea where he was, but he needed out of these bonds. He almost yelled for help, but that would warn his captors that he was awake. Did he really want to do that? As much as he wanted to see, he wanted to be away from here more. But the more he struggled, the more he knew he was wasn't going anywhere. He fought back the urge to cry. He knew it was hopeless. But he wanted to stay strong. Maybe Frank and the others got away and would come back for him. He wouldn't let them down.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Once inside, Joe, Chet and Natalie looked around. Chet still had his flashlight so he gave it to Joe. Natalie could make out a deserted lobby and reception desk. Joe shined the light around the room until he came to the open hall that led back to what he assumed were the offices and lab rooms.

"Which way, Chet?" asked Joe.

"We went this way." he answered, as he walked down the hall. He came to the open door that he ran out of minutes earlier. Joe shone the light down the stairs. He could see there was a door to the left, the right and one ahead made out of heavy steel. He began to climb down the steps, holding onto the handrail. Natalie followed with Chet bring up the rear. Once at the bottom, Chet told them that the door on the left was just a storage room and that the one made of steel was locked. They had gone through the door on the right. Curiously, Joe opened the door to their left.

"I thought you said this was a storage room?" Joe said, as he stared at a long tunnel. He shown the light ahead and it lit down to a dark point.

"That's what Royce said. Maybe he was confused?"

"Maybe he thought it was a storage, or maybe the storage is down farther." Natalie suggested.

"Why are we going down here?" asked Chet.

"Because if something happened to the others, we don't want to get caught the same way. We also need to cover our bases and check everything out, just in case." Joe answered.

They went down the tunnel, single file.  
"They sure don't make these very big." Natalie observed.

"You're telling me." Chet agreed, his arms brushing the sides of the walls.

After awhile, Joe stopped at a door at the end of the tunnel. He tried the knob. It turned and he pushed it open. There was nothing in front of him but solid darkness.

"Hello?" a scared voice within called out.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

There was a click, a clank and a swoosh in Fenton's dream state. Foggily he tried to arise out of the sleep haze. Ah yes, the door. He heard it so many times, he actually recognized it in his sleep. But this apparently wasn't a dream now.

"Well, well. Who will be my first victim?" Arlon said, as he walked through the door.

"What are you talking about now, Bishop?" Fenton said, sleepily. He tried to sit up without disturbing his wife, but it didn't work.

"What's going on?" she asked. Then saw Arlon and gasped.

The others in the room were awakened by the light and Arlon's voice.

"What time is it?" asked Chou.  
"Time for more experiments, my boy." Arlon grinned and his gaze fell on them all like a predator.

"Experiments? Like you did to the last one that never came back?" Manny spat out. "Leave us alone. You're a monster."

"Ha ha ha!" Arlon laughed evilly. "I have creations, but I'm no monster. I am a scientist. What I create will be known world wide. I will be revered by my peers. I will become famous."

"Infamous is more like it." Manny goaded. "This is kidnapping and you know it."

"When I show the world my accomplishments, I will be granted immunity. They won't even bother with such trivial matters. I will be a god in the scientific community. I will have more power and wealth than anyone in the world."

Fenton watched him intently. 'He is truly insane.' he thought.

The wild gleam in the man's eyes was disturbingly frightful. They feared for their lives and all they could do was wait to see who he would take next.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a shaky, scared voice called out. "Please don't hurt me."

"We won't." Joe said. "Let me find a light."

He shown his light on the wall beside him trying to find the switch. Nothing. He ran the beam around the ceiling and found a pull switch attached to a single bulb from the middle of the room. He pulled it and the place was flooded with a soft green light. A feminine gasp went up beside him-realizing it was Natalie-and his gaze fell to the figure lying bound with leather straps on what only looked to be an operating table. Phil!

"Phil." he said.

They dashed over to him and immediately started undoing his bonds.

"Where are your clothes?" Natalie asked.  
"I don't know." Phil said, trembling. He was cold and he had a hellacious headache.

"How did you get separated from the others?" Chet asked, already having one strap undone from an ankle and going for the other.

"I was running down the tunnel with the rest of them, trying to get away from those monsters." Phil explained. "Then all of a sudden this door opens and this hand reached out and chloroformed me and gave me a shot of something in my neck. Boy am I sure glad you guys are here."

The last of the bindings undone Phil sat up with their help. Joe looked at Phil as if he was as crazy as Chet.

"Monsters? Really?" Joe scoffed. "Just because we're in a somewhat spooky building, doesn't mean we're in an episode of Scooby Doo meets Frankenstein."

Phil popped his head up quickly as he was rubbing his chaffed wrists. "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what we saw."

"I tried to tell them." Chet confirmed, as he found Phil's clothes in a heap on a table near the door.  
"Monsters or not, I say we get the hell out of here." Natalie suggested, as she looked around the room. It had all the makings of an operating room. But something was a bit off. More like mad scientist type of room. She paid attention to the details of it and her eyes widened. There were scalpels and sutures laid out on a surgical tray. A respiratory machine was set up next to the table where Phil sat. Small hand saws and tiny hammers sat on another tray. She put a hand on Joe's shoulder and he looked at what she was seeing. A shiver ran down his spine.

"I think you're right." he agreed. His nose twitched as he smelled something metallic in the air.

Chet roamed the area with wide, frightened eyes. "Yep, its a good thing we came in here first, or Phil would be a goner."

"Yeah," Phil groaned, knowing it was true.

Chet sniffed, "What is that smell?"

"Blood. That smell is blood." Joe confirmed.

Phil jumped down and almost fell off balance as the chloroform still made him woozy. Chet and Natalie caught him and helped to steady him.

"You okay, Phil?" Joe said. "Let's go, we need to find Frank and the others."

"Should we go back the other way, or go through this other door?" Natalie asked.

"Not that one." Phil said, as he moved to the door the others came through. "I heard them say something about a storage that other way."

As they neared the door, Chet looked down at a bucket next to the wall. Little did he know it was the same bucket of blood and guts that Rigs and Dani had encountered when they passed by the day before.

"I think I found what the smell is." He turned green and looked like he was going to be sick.

The others tried not to look, but failed, as their stomachs roiled at the grisly site. They opened the door and looked out before they followed the tunnel back down the way they just came. As they got to the short hallway at the bottom of the stairs they came down when they first entered, they went passed the thick metal door and went through the door opposite them. The tunnel was just as narrow as the one they were in. They kept going until they found the open doorway on the right.

"This is the tunnel that leads to that monster room." Chet observed. They went down until they came to the door at the end of the tunnel.

Joe went to open it and Phil admonished, "Be careful."

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He shown his light around and once again saw a pull string hanging from the ceiling. Chet pulled the string and the shock of light blinded them for a few seconds as they squinted their eyes and held up their hands.

The weirdness of the room hadn't escaped Joe as he looked at paintings of funky costumed dudes in wigs on one side to the… "Whoa!" his eyes widened in shock, then back down to impressive appreciation. "That is awesome!"

"Yeah, that's what Tony said." Phil declared. "In fact, he said it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen, and wanted to know if they had the werewolf and the mummy. Oh and Dracula, too."

Joe laughed. "Sounds like Tony." then became serious. "You guys weren't kidding. But this isn't real."

"No," Phil agreed, "but the others are. And from that room we just came from, I can only imagine how they were made."

"Who is this guy? Frankenstein or something?" Joe said, halfway between awe and disgust.

"Or something." Phil said, remembering all too well what happened earlier. He checked his watch and tapped it in disbelief. It was only a little past one in the morning. Was it just an hour ago they pulled up outside?

Natalie walked behind Joe as he went up to the life-like monster. "I wonder if its stuffed or mechanical." she said, intrigued.

"Who cares," Chet said, eyeing the monster. "Let's go. They are obviously not in here."  
"There was a trapped door behind the desk." Phil said, going over to look around. "Underneath these paintings."

Suddenly a low guttural moan filled the air. The hair on the back of Chet's neck stood up. "Not again." he said, fearfully.

"What was that?" Joe asked, looking around. It sounded just like the weekend feature creatures he watched on TV.

"That's the monsters." Phil said, seriously.

"Let's get out of here." Natalie said, pulling on Joe's sleeve.

The others ran to the door but Joe walked as fast as he could. His legs were aching from all the walking he was doing. Phil and Natalie came back for him and Phil put an arm around his waist, helping him along.  
"As grateful as I am that you came and rescued me, I am quite sure that Frank is going to kill you if these hideous beasts don't."

Another groan bellowed loudly. Chet ran back to hurry them up. Joe smiled as he knew that his friend wouldn't abandon them, as scared as he was.

"Come on. Move faster." Chet encouraged. "I really don't want to run in to them again."

"We're going as fast as we can, Chet." Natalie admonished.

"Why don't you guys go ahead. I'm just slowing you down." Joe considered.

"How could you even think of suggesting a thing like that?" Natalie fumed. "What kind of people do you take us for? Would you leave us here to fend for ourselves?"

"I guess I didn't think how that would sound." Joe said, sheepishly, as they made it to the open doorway at the end of the tunnel.

"We need to go right. We came from that other way." Phil said, still keeping a steady hand on Joe.

"There's another doorway off to the left just up ahead." Chet informed, as he came back from exploring.

"I'm really sorry about this guys." Joe said, feeling bad for slowing them down. "Maybe we should just go get help instead."

"You're doing fine," Natalie smiled at him, then in a more serious tone, "But I'm not leaving until I find Tony."

"I hope they're alright." Phil said, worriedly.

Moaning and shuffling, voices and footsteps drifted down the tunnel. They needed to get out of sight fast. Calling for Chet, they had Joe put his arms around their necks and they held his britches as they practically dragged him to the next doorway to yet another tunnel.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

His flashlight was going dimmer and Frank banged on it to get the batteries shifted around for better purchase. But it did no good.

"My light is going out." Tony complained.

"Mine too," Royce chimed in.

Then Tony's went out completely. "Crap!" his tempered flared, as he banged on it with more force than he intended. Tinkles of glass sounded on the wall as he threw it to the side.

The orangish, yellow light had dimmed down to a dull orange. It made the tunnel seem more ominous than before. Dark flickering shadows moved with them down the narrow corridor.

Another gruff bellow sounded somewhere in the distance behind them. They automatically moved a little faster. Then Royce's flashlight went out, leaving only Frank's dim light that was basically worthless as the tiny glow was as dull an orange as it could get without fully going out, but he gave it to Tony since he was in the lead.

"This is not good." Royce whispered.

"Hang on to it. We may need it for a weapon." Biff stated.

"Now he tells us." Tony said, still leading the way up the gloomy tunnel. "I hope we're getting to the end soon. I don't see any light up ahead."

The light Tony held suddenly went out and they all froze in place.

"Just keep going straight ahead." Frank directed. "Its got to come to an end somewhere. And if you touch an open space we do not go in. The last thing we need is to go running around underground tunnels in the dark."

"We'd never get out of here." Biff agreed.

"Stay together." Frank stated.

Biff found Royce's hand in the dark and held on. He moved him up against the wall and leaned in to his face. He kissed him hard and back up, breathing raggedly.

"Just wanted to do that just in case this ends badly for us." he whispered.

"Uh huh." Royce mumbled barely above a whisper, his legs feeling week, nodding his head even though no one could see it.

"Okay, you two Romeos, lets get going."

They could hear the smirk in Frank's voice. Biff didn't let go and they started to walk quickly ahead, with everyone touching the walls every so often to make sure they didn't stray off the path.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Igor, Frank. Come." Arlon commanded.

Everyone stood up and watched the ogres come through the door and stand beside Arlon. Frank, grunted and brought a hand up. Arlon slapped it down.

"Behave!"

"Mmmm…" the ogre growled more menacingly, but stood still.

"Fenton." Laura grabbed her husband around the waist and arm, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, dear." he said, watching the beasts with interest. He was intrigued that while Arlon seemed to have everything under control, the monsters still wanted to lash out, even at the cost of being rebuked by a master.

"I think you will do." Arlon chose, as he looked at Chou.

"No!" Dani shrieked, shaking the bars. "You leave him alone!"

"Or what?" Arlon asked, eyeing her with faint humor. A thin smile playing over his lips.

She stared at the evil contained within, and shivered.

Chou stood trembling in his cell, backed up in the corner. He was the only one in it and he felt as lonely as he'd ever been in his life, thinking he was too young to have his life cut down so short at twenty three. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. Then his eyes popped open as he heard Rigs.

"Take me instead." he boldly stepped forward.

Selfishly, Chou thought, 'yes!', but he knew in his heart he couldn't, in good conscience, let him take his place.

Arlon turned to look at Rigs. He had been a good assistant. He would have made a good scientist. 'Pity', he sneered.

"No." Chou's voice drifted over to them. "I can't let you do it, Mr. Stanton."

"No," Arlon fumed. "Its not his turn yet. You all messed up when you came looking for trouble. Sticking your noses in where it doesn't belong. Now you must pay the price."

Fenton stood watching with his wife tucked up against his side, under his arm. He didn't say anything, knowing it would make a bad situation worse. He knew he had to bide his time if they were ever to get out of this insane-asylum.

"What you're doing is wrong." Rigs stated. "Its immoral, its disgusting."

"You have no idea what I'm doing!" screamed Arlon, as his eyes burned with rage. Then he began to cough. He leaned on his walking stick, heavily.

"What's the matter, Bishop?" Manny jeered, propped up against the back wall of the cell. "The job getting to you?"

"None of your business." he growled, as he walked over to Chou's cage with the key he had taken out of his pocket.

Chou gulped and tried not to pass out as his gaze first eyed the ogres standing side by side, waiting for instructions, then it swept over to Dani. He loved her, but she looked so scared. Just like himself. Was this really the end?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was very disorienting as they jogged in the dark, not being able to tell which way they were going. But they held on to each other so they wouldn't feel like they were getting lost. After a while, the air began to smell crisper and lighter than it had. Up ahead, they could see little tiny lights. Frank felt like they had been running forever. His side ached. But the fresh air made it bearable.

"I think that's the end." Tony called out to them, panting.

"Finally!" Biff huffed, as he held on to Royce who was sucking in gulps of air.

The floor started to incline and they came upon some stairs. They climbed up to a door with a large window and they could see outside. The tiny lights they saw were actually stars in the night sky. Tony tried the door and it opened to his relief. There was a cool crisp breeze and they found themselves two hundred feet away on the east side of the building, at the edge of the woods that surrounded the property. The door they came through was a small little structure the size of an outhouse, used to disguise the opening for the underground tunnels. It was dark with patches of moonlight that was cast by wispy dark clouds drifting through the white and grey orb in the sky. It looked like a perfect night for Halloween, they were just missing the witch on her broom and a few bats. It was an almost flawless full moon.

Frank scanned the area, he almost couldn't see the van on the road, just out of site of the building. Hopefully it wouldn't take as long to run over the ground as it did under it. He determinedly started jogging toward the vehicle. He needed to see if Joe and the others were inside, and if not, what had happened to them. The others followed quickly on his heels. Halfway to the van he started running. He came to a halt outside the sliding side door and opened it.

"Joe?" Frank panted, as he hollered inside. Nothing. Just the quiet of the night.

"They must have already went inside." Tony said, fearfully. They were too late and his girlfriend was inside that house of horrors. "We have to get to them."  
Frank called to him to stay calm, putting a hand on his arm. As much and as hard as it was for him to stay there, they had to devise a plan or they could all get captured.

"I want to run in there too to get my brother. But that's not going to do us a bit of good if we get ourselves caught." Frank said, assertively.

"What do you suggest?" asked, Royce.

"One of us has to take the van to get help." he answered, dogmatically. "Biff, I need you with me and Tony. Sorry, but you are what we need. Big and powerful."

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I wouldn't desert you guys." Biff said, loyally.

"I know." Frank smiled tightly. "Royce, I need you to go for help. You know the area better than we do and can get help faster."

"I can do that." Royce agreed.

"Here's the keys." Frank dug them out of his pocket, handing them over.

He laid the leather bound book that had the illustrations and directions for bringing humans back to life, on the floor of the van. He opened it.

"What are you doing?" Biff asked.

"Seeing what we're dealing with." Frank answered, flipping through pages.

"I wonder how long he's been doing this?" Tony asked in a whisper to know one in particular.

"I don't know, but, its disgusting." Biff wrinkled up his nose.

Royce stood there horrified, feeling betrayed and used. Biff put an arm around him and gently squeezed his support.

"At least we have the formula." Royce stated. "I should have dumped more arsenic in his wine at night."

"No, you shouldn't have." Biff frowned. "You didn't because you really aren't a killer. Not that I approve of what you did do, but….I can see why you did it."

"What if I did kill him?" Royce asked. Half of him wanted to know what his friends thought and the other half just wanted to know what he himself felt about that. He just didn't know. But he also knew if it came down to it, he couldn't do it, like Biff said.

"Just be glad you didn't." Frank said, levelly, "he needs to be punished, not put out of his misery."

"Here's the other walkie-talkie." Tony said, as he scrambled back out of the vehicle, showing Frank the hand held, before tossing it back in the van.

"Nothing seems out of place, does it?" Frank asked, agitated.

"Not that I can see." Tony assured, clearing his throat. "No blood or anything like that."

Frank nodded and relaxed somewhat, closing the slide door. "Okay, let's go."

Royce ran around and got into the van and drove off before the others reached the building.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

As he and Chet dragged Joe through the doorway, they could hear the bellows of the ogres and men talking. They were getting closer. Phil knew they had to get into another room and fast.

"Wait." Joe said, shakily. "I'm getting dizzy."

"We cant stop now Joe." Natalie said, looking behind her to see the open doorway. Shadows fell on the ground in front of the entrance as two small lights danced around the tunnel.

"Hurry, you guys." she whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Chet saw an opening to their right. "In here." he steered them. They ducked around the corner, backing up flat against the wall, keeping as still as they could, not daring to breathe. Natalie looked down and saw a few rats running along the wall towards them. Phil put a hand over her mouth just as she was about to scream. At that moment, they saw the ogres and two men walk past with lights on their hard hats. Both of the men were clueless of their hiding place as they talked to each other on the way by. They stayed still for a moment more, every fiber and cell on alert. They relaxed as the sounds grew faint and they knew they were safe.

Natalie pulled Phil's hand away and breathed in air, as stale as it was. The rats had gone on by.

"That was close." Natalie whispered, still shaking from the close encounter with it all. "What do we do now?"

They thought for a moment and Phil looked out and down the tunnel. He still didn't hear anything.

"I say we keep going." Phil suggested, as he turned the flashlight back on. "The guys have to be down here somewhere."

"B-but the those m-monsters are that way." Chet said, uneasily.

"And they wont expect us to follow them. They don't even look like they're searching for us, yet." Phil answered.

"But I don't think Joe is up to it." Natalie said, as she was bent down on one knee, where Joe was sitting, looking at him closely and checking his forehead for a temperature.

"He's warm and clammy and he already said he was dizzy."

"Then you two stay here and Chet and I will go check out the tunnel."

"What?" Chet squeaked. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes, buddy." Phil said, playfully, "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but you."

"Ha ha. Even if the others were here?" he shot back good naturedly.

Phil frowned, "If the others were here, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

Chet's cheeks pinked, grateful only he knew.

"Are you two going to be okay here?" Phil asked, not really wanting to leave them, but seeing no other choice. "We only have the one flashlight."

"Yes, we'll be fine." Natalie smiled. "We really won't need one since we're trying to stay hidden anyway. Just don't leave us."

"As soon as my head quits swimming, we'll be right behind you." Joe said, huskily, eyes unfocused.

They all looked at each other, fearful that he was having a setback. "Ya okay, Joe. You just take it easy though." said Chet.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." said Phil, as he started out the doorway. Chet reluctantly followed close on his heels.

They listened as they quietly crept down the tunnel trying to find another open doorway.

"What if we don't find them?" Chet asked, "what if we get caught by the monsters and those men?"

"One thing at a time, Chet."

"Here's another opening going left." Chet informed.

They stopped and peered around the corner and seeing nothing they went through. The tunnel was just as dark as the rest of them.

"This is a maze down here." Chet stated.

"Yep, I just hope we don't get lost."

"All of a sudden I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Come on, Chet. Stay tough. We are all counting on you for your help."

Chet was quiet for awhile. Then, "Alright. I wont let you guys down."

"That's the spirit." Phil brightened.

HBHBHBHBHB

Frank, Tony and Biff made their way back inside the dark building. Having no flashlights, they went to the closet to see if there was anything they could use for light.

"There's a camping lantern. Its got oil in it, too." Tony said.

"Better than nothing, okay let's go. We need to find everyone." Frank said, shortly. He was in no mood to stand around and talk.

Tony lit the lamp and started walking back to the hall and the door that went downstairs.

"What door do you think they went through?" asked Biff, as they got to the bottom step.

"I don't know, lets just pick one." Frank said, as he opened the door on his left.

It was another tunnel. They walked farther down and they saw a door up ahead. Taking a hold of the knob, Frank pushed it open. A green light lit the room. Immediately Frank's nose picked up on the metallic smell. Blood. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. All he could think of was Joe. 'Dear God.' he thought. 'He has to be alive.'

He looked around and saw the long stainless steel sink, the respiratory machine, the operating table with straps, the silver cart with red drawers. Everything a primitive ER room would need. He backed up to leave. Tony and Biff following.

"Someone was in here." Tony said. "There was blood in the bucket…" he put a hand over his mouth.

"We need to find them, now." Frank said. 'Please God, which way do we go? Help us find our friends.' he prayed.

They went back the same way they came and found the door that led back to the stairs. This time Frank heard noises. Right by the heavy metal door. It was slightly ajar.

"Was this door open when we came down earlier?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so." Biff answered.

Frank put a finger to his lips as he looked at his friends, "Shhh…"

He bent nearer with his ear to the opening. He heard an older man wheezing and sneering. Then he heard his dad.

Frank jerked his head up and stared at he door, not believing what he was hearing. There were other voices but he swore he heard his dad.

"What is it?" Tony asked, curiously.

Biff looked at him in question but Tony just shook his head.

Frank got closer and peered in through the door. He saw two ogres who were restless standing to the right. The old man was in his way, talking to someone. As he shifted out of his line of vision, he could see his dad and-he gasped. 'Mom!'

HBHBHBHBHB

Royce drove to the only ranger tower he knew. He didn't want to wait to drive ten miles to the nearest town. Hopefully there was someone on duty this early in the morning. He didn't know if rangers stayed out all night for a shift, but he was betting they did. The branches of the trees were scraping the sides of the van. He could almost make out the tower in the dark. He bounced along hoping he didn't break an axle. It was deeply rutted but without any pot holes. He checked his phone-still no reception. He looked at the time. It was one nineteen.

He was about twenty feet to the tower, concentrating on seeing if there was even anyone up there, when the van gave a lurch to the right and started to lean toward the side. Too late, he realized he was too close to the edge. He put on the breaks but the dew had made the leaves and foliage slippery and the van slid out of control.

His heart in his throat, Royce fought to keep a grip on the steering wheel. But it was useless. The van started to turn over the embankment and there wasn't anything he could do but roll with it. He tumbled around the inside as it rolled, hitting his head on the roof. He saw a burst of light and he thought, before he was knocked out, that maybe he should have went the ten miles to the nearest town.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Frank could sense it. His nose twitched. He could feel his insides convulse with the feeling of another sneeze. He looked down and there it was-that detestable cat! Its green eyes and the one snide meow it made, seemed to smirk at him knowing he was allergic to it, as it rubbed up against his legs. He slapped a hand over his nose and mouth to stop the sneeze he knew was coming. His eyes teared up as he back away from the door.

Tony, sensing what was going on, picked up the cat and ran off with it up the stairs, shutting it out on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, Biff had opened one of the other doors and led Frank inside. Once the door was shut, Frank let go of the sneeze that shook his whole body. He sneezed a few more times and leaned against the musty, wood slatted walls, panting as he relaxed.

"You okay?" Biff winced, feeling for his friend. He himself hated it when he sneezed or had the hiccups.

Frank nodded his head and scrubbed his hands over his face, clearing his throat.

"I forgot to bring my allergy medicine." his nose stuffy, "I should have known better. There are always cats everywhere."

"Tony took the little beast upstairs." Biff informed him.

At that moment Tony opened the door and slipped inside.

"So, what did you see?" He asked Frank. "I peeked in through the slit in the door but this old dude was in the way. I couldn't see who all was in there."

Frank turned toward his friends with red rimmed eyes, a look that they couldn't conceive.

Frank darted his eyes toward the door and back. Then a smile lit up his face. "My mom's alive."

"What? But…I thought." Tony began in shock. "That's…wow. Really?"

Biff stood in bewilderment. His jaw slack.

"And my dad is here, too." Frank frowned in thought.

"Your dad?" Tony asked, startled. "Why is he here? I thought he died in prison, or…not. This is all a bit confusing."

"I don't know, but he's in there with my mom and it looks like he was kidnapped, too. They were both in a huge, really old looking, steel cell."

"Are they the only ones there?" Biff asked.

"I don't think so. I heard other voices."

Frank stared at them. "Guys, I think they use the people in there as victims of his sick Frankenstein plans."

"Shit." Biff whispered, as it began to sink in. "He really is insane."

"What do we do now?" Tony asked. "We can't just go in there, guns blazing-since we don't have them." he grinned.

Frank pushed himself off the wall and walking to the door, he opened it a small bit and peeked out with one eye exposed. There was a commotion out in the small hall. Frank watched as a stout Oriental guy was dragged out by the ogres he saw moments before, along with the older gentleman in the lab coat and a walking stick. Not thinking anything strange at the time, he noticed a light come back on inside the room they just came out of. He watched as the others went through the opposite door. He realized with dawning horror where they were taking him.

' _The operating room. But now's our chance to get in there and get my parents out.'_

Once the door closed behind the madman, Frank waved for Tony and Biff to follow. "Come on, guys. We need to free my parents and these other people."

They ran to the door and was just about to rush in when the lights inside suddenly went out. He backed up, looking at his friends. Was there someone on the other side, waiting to attack them?

"Someone else is in there." Biff stated.

"Then we'll catch them by surprise." his curiosity piqued, Frank tried to look inside. Wanting to catch whoever was in there off guard, Frank mustered all his courage, reaching in for the light switch. Finding one, he flipped it on and shoved the door open at the same time.

HBHBHBHBHB

The ranger in the tower had seen the van crash. He immediately called for backup with a possible ambulance on standby. He rushed down the flight of wooden stairs and ran over to the overturned vehicle. It was nestled against a tree with the branches cradling it like a mother with a baby. It was still running, but everything was quiet. He hoped the person inside was okay. He made his way over to the front of the van and pointed his flashlight through the windshield. He could make out a young man sitting up with his back slouched against the roof, his head facing to the side, eyes closed. He tapped on the cracked glass that had spider webbed across the windshield. The man looked like he'd been thrown around in there pretty good. He could see scrapes on his face and a bloodied lower lip, but he perceived to be unconscious. He stood up to see the best way in. If he knew these old vans, then the sliding door was on the bottom cut off by the ground. The only access was either through the driver's door or to break the windshield.

He went to the underside of the vehicle and climbed up on the wheel, then crawled over to the driver's door. He tried the handle but it was jammed. He steadied himself and began to yank. Still it didn't budge. He climbed to his feet and bent down and grabbed a hold of the handle again and with a mighty heave upward, the door gave way and he was able to open it all the way. He let it fall open with a bang. He grabbed the sides of the doorway and jumped down inside. He landed just inches from the victim. He went over and turned off the engine and then went back to the young man. He put a finger to the carotid artery in the neck and felt a good strong pulse.

"Hello?" he called to him. He felt around his neck to make sure there was nothing broken. This had the desired affect as the young man groaned and began to move.

"Hold still. You don't want to move until we find out if you have any broken bones." the ranger soothed. "You're gonna be okay, my name's Patrick. What's yours?"

Royce blinked, as he looked at the man. He was fuzzy and out of focus, but he talked with authority.

"I'm…" he started, _'Oh god what was his name? Think, think, think, what was I doing? Great, now I sound like Whinnie the Pooh. How did I get here?'_  
"That's okay. How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

Royce tried to concentrate. It all looked like a blur. He thought he saw two and said as much.

"No, three…but that's normal because I think you have a concussion." the man said, as he felt around on his extremities to see if he had any other problems.

"Where am I?" Royce asked.

"You are in the woods at the Ranger's station in Orchard Homes, Montana." Patrick answered. "Bringing it back, yet?"  
"Uh, I'll let you know when my head isn't beating the bongos."

"Fair enough." the ranger smiled. "You don't seem to have any broken bones. I've radioed for help. They should be here soon."

' _Help…help…what was it about going for help?'_ Royce tried to think.

In the background, he could hear sirens in the distance. _' Thank God, the cavalry is here…'_ was his last thought, as he drifted off into peaceful blackness.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"What is taking so long?" Natalie grumbled, sitting with Joe who had dosed off beside her. She let him lean his head on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. She knew she was probably being impatient, but the minutes seemed to tick by and not a sound could be heard. It was really unnerving sitting in the dark not being able to see a hand in front of your face.

Joe stirred and lifted his head.

"Frank?" he murmured, weakly. "Frank, what's going on?"

"Its okay, Joe." Natalie said to him. "Frank isn't here right now. We were trying to find him and the others, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." he moved to stand up, but his legs were still a little weak, going back down on his knees.

"Joe, what are you doing?" she asked, alarmed. "Are you okay? Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"I'm feeling better." he said, feeling around on the walls. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Natalie demanded.

"I got a blasted splinter in my hand." Joe answered. He couldn't see so he left it for now. "Why is it so dark?"

"Because Phil and Chet took the flashlight so they could see."

"Why did they take it?"

"They went to see if they could find Frank and Tony and the others."

"Without us?" Joe asked, puzzled.

"You weren't in any shape to go on, so I offered to stay with you." she said, "We didn't know how long you would feel this way or if you were having a relapse."

"Oh," Joe said, dejected and feeling useless once more. He sat back down beside Natalie.

"Its not your fault." she comforted.

"Yes it is." he argued, "If I'd stayed in the van like Frank wanted me to, then I wouldn't have slowed you guys down, or even worried about me. And I go and do exactly that."

"Now, you look here, Joseph Michael Hardy, and yes, I know your full name-from the clinic-and if it weren't for you, your friend Phil would probably be in a whole lot of trouble right now. Chet and I certainly weren't going in here by ourselves. You barely got him to follow us. He almost didn't, but he's too loyal a friend to do that."

"But…"

"No buts, if it weren't for you, your friend would still be strapped to that table in that room. And no telling what shape he would be in right now."

She waited, seconds of silence.

"I suppose." he said, sounding better.  
"We just have to wait for them to get back. Phil said they wouldn't be long."

"How long has it been?"

"Long enough. Seems like they should be back by now." she said, worriedly.

"Got any good word games you know?" she heard him smile.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Chou went kicking and protesting down the tunnel to the green room. His mind going into overdrive when his nose smelled that metallic odor. He frowned, was that…? He tried to struggle some more but the two hideous monsters had a tight hold on him. In fact if they squeezed any tighter, he was sure they would crush some bones. Pain seared through his upper arms where he was being manhandled. Tears fell down his cheeks as he told himself that he was not scared out of his mind right now. Sniffing, he tried not to think of Dani crying for him. But all he could think of was her. Her dimples that showed in her smile, the way her hair shown in the sunlight, and her eyes that lit up with mischief when she teased him. He knew he was being pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He loved her and didn't know if he would ever get to see her again, as these monsters dragged him in. What if…

"WHERE IS HE?" Arlon screamed.

Chou looked ahead. There was an empty…operating table? Oh my god! This is what Mr. Bishop was working on? Putting together things like these? Pieces of people to bring back to life? Was this what he was going to do to him? He was grateful for the other person's escape if Mr. Bishop's, no…this madman's tirade had anything to do with it.

"Put him on the table." Arlon yelled at the ogres, as he lifted his walking stick.

Chou struggled yet again, but it was fruitless. He was slammed down on the table and one began choking him. Stars formed behind his eyes, he heard his heart beating in his ears. Thinking this was it, he just about gave up.

Then he heard, "Stop it! You fools. I need him alive." and Arlon strapped him down, as the ogres bellowed a loud growl, holding his limbs.  
Chou didn't think he could be any more scared than he already was, staring into the eyes of evil.

Once strapped down tight, Arlon left with the ogres in a heated rage. He listened to them leave, as he was gasping for air in lungs that didn't want to work. He closed his eyes tight and willed his body to be calm. After he got his lungs working again, he began to call for help. As he pulled more oxygen into his body, his mind began to think. Maybe someone good was down here and released this other person. Thank God, this other person wasn't in here. No telling what they would be doing to them now.

"HELP!" he called out as loud as his lungs would holler. "HELP ME!"

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Phil and Chet came to the next left in the tunnel. Shining the light before them and to their left, they decided the best route to take would be left. They truly had no idea where they were, and they figured the more times they went in circles the less time they would spend getting lost.

Up ahead they spotted a small light at the ceiling. The closer they got, the outline of a rectangled shape came into focus.

"Hey there's a door." Chet said, wearily.

"Let's see where this leads." Phil took hold of the knob and pulled it open. Inside it was dark. Phil shown the light all around. He saw cages and something moved in them.

"Who's there?" a man said.

"My name is Phil. Who are you?"

"Phil?" the male voice rose with inquisitiveness.

"Mr. Hardy?" Chet asked, skeptically.

"Chet is that you?" A female voice said in relief.

"And Mrs. Hardy?" Phil and Chet asked in unison.

They went up to the bars and shone the light at the older couple.

"Mrs. Hardy, you're alive!" Chet said, excitedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, we, uh…there was a…funeral." Chet stumbled over the words. "A couple of them."

"What do you mean, a couple of them?" Fenton asked, with dread.

"Oh, Fenton! Frank didn't make it! He was still in the hospital when I was kidnapped. My poor baby!" she cried.

"No, Frank's not dead. We buried you and Joe." Chet blurted out, then winced as he noticed how that sounded.

"Chet, you idiot!" Phil scolded. "Frank is okay and Joe is fine now, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy."

"What do you mean, now?" asked Laura.

"Dear, why don't we find a way out first, then ask questions. I'm sure there are a lot of them." Fenton reasoned.

"Good idea." Phil agreed.

"God its good to see you boys!" Fenton's relief was palpable. "Where _are_ Frank and Joe?"

"Well, that's who we were looking for. They are both here." Phil explained. "We got separated in a tunnel. One of these monsters was about to have me for lunch."

"Ah, the two stooges." another voice called from their left.

"That's Manny. He was with me when I was kidnapped back in Bayport." Fenton said. "Maybe you can find a key or something to get us out. The light switch is on the wall over by that other door."

"Oh yes," Phil said, as he quickly walked to the door and turned the lights on, then extinguished his own light.

Chet looked around as did Phil but neither one could find any keys.

Dani and Rigs looked at them expectantly. Manny, too tired to get up, lay on his cot, watching them with interest.

"So what is your names?" Chet asked, as he came up to the bars.

"This is Daniela Cuevan, and my name is Regis Stanton. But everyone calls me Rigs."

"And everyone calls me Dani." she smiled at Chet.

"Nice to meet'cha." he slid his arm through the bars and shook hands with them.

"It will be even nicer if you could get us out of here." Laura admonished.

"I can't find a key anywhere." Phil frowned, disgustedly.

"They're doing there best honey. Although they could be doing it a little faster." Fenton said, feigning annoyance.

"Chet, get down!" Phil quietly hissed, as he shut the lights off. "Someone's coming."

Phil and Chet barely had time to sneak behind boxes and the long couch on the far side of the room, when the door opened and the lights flickered on.


	30. Chapter 30

I so appreciate the many awesome reviews from the last two chapters. I would have gotten this out sooner, but my sister and her husband came for their visit and I have been spending time with them. They are from the other side of the U.S. They are here for two weeks. : )

Also i am having a hard time getting my story down in a timely manner. My fan died in my laptop and I can only be on it for a half hour at a time with out it over heating. I dont want to burn it out completely so i have to shut it down periodically. Its very annoying. : /

Enjoy the chapter and R&R.

Chapter 30

The lights suddenly lit up the room and Frank stood in the door with Tony and Biff right behind him. He looked cautiously around before looking at Fenton and Laura.

"Mom, Dad!" he said, striding across the floor in a couple of steps.

"Frank?" Phil called out in surprise, then he saw Tony and Biff, a smile lighting up his face. He came out from behind the box he was hiding behind.

"Hey it's the guys!" Chet exclaimed, as he came rushing out of his hiding place from behind the couch.

"Frank!" Laura cried out, rushing to the bars to touch her son. "You're okay."

"I'm fine, mom." he said, as he took her hands in his, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Then he reluctantly turned to look up at his dad. "Dad." he still wasn't sure about who he was seeing.

"Son, how are you?" Fenton asked. "How did you find us?"

"We didn't come here looking for you." Frank said. "We came out here to find the formula that Arlon Bishop has so it doesn't get into the wrong hands. In fact, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, lets talk about this later." Fenton said, taken aback some by Frank's attitude. "There are people here that want to hurt us and we have to get out. They've already taken one of them."

"I saw. He was being dragged out just before we came in." Frank stated.

"We're so glad you're alive, Mrs. Hardy." Tony said, smiling. "But I don't understand."

"Apparently there is a lot we don't know about." she said, curiously. "And why does everyone think I've been dead? Its very unnerving."

"Act now, talk later." Biff said. He had gotten a crowbar from the shelf under the long work table that stood along the wall by the door. He worked it between the lock and the bar and started wrenching it to pry it open. The lock popped and the door swung open.

"Hey now us!" Manny called from his cell. Rigs and Dani were calling to them too.

Biff went over and popped the lock on their's too.

"We need to get out of here." Fenton said, heading out the back door of the room. The others followed. Tony bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him. There was some light from the small bulb over the door. Phil turned on his flashlight and the camping lantern was still lit as Biff held it up before him. They hurried down the tunnel getting as far away from the room as they could. Once at the entrance, Fenton didn't know which way to turn. Phil and Chet came up to the front.

"We go this way." Phil said, turning right. "We need to get to Joe and Natalie."

"Hope Joe's okay, now." Chet said.

"What?" Frank snapped his head toward Chet's voice. "What happened to Joe?"

"You idiot." Phil admonished. "You're real subtle, you know that?"

"Sorry." Chet said, sulkily.

"Why did Joe come in here, anyway?" Frank asked. "He promised me he'd stay out in the van."

"That was my fault." Chet said, still feeling bad.

"Who cares who's fault it was?" Manny protested. "We need to get out of here."

"Not without my brother, we aren't." Frank scolded.

"Where are they?" Tony asked Phil, worried about his girlfriend's safety.

"We need to turn right again at the next entrance." Phil answered. "Then we go to the next left after that. They're hiding just inside the tunnel entrance. I told Natalie we wouldn't be long."

"This is the same way we came." Dani said to Rigs.

"Yes it is." Rigs said, looking behind him to see if they were being followed yet. He just knew he heard Arlon scream out in anger.

"I just want to get the hell out of here and go back home." Manny said, sorrowful. He missed his wife and kids and hoped that she hadn't given him up for dead.

"We also need to find Chou." Dani urged. "They took him away and I'm afraid something bad has happened to him."

"I saw them take him out." Frank said. "Once we get to Joe and Natalie and get them out of here, we'll come back to find him."

"Why can't we find him before we take Joe and Natalie out?" Dani asked. She didn't understand why he thought these people were more important than Chou.

"Because Joe is my brother and he just got out of surgery for being shot in the head. He should have never been in here. I should have never brought him here."

A few gasps could be heard.

"Joe was shot?" Fenton asked, as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, dad. You shot him!" Frank said, vehemently. "You were a monster. What you put me through. I'll never forgive you." he turned around, taking the flashlight from Phil.

Frank stomped off at a jog, far out running the others, ignoring the cries of protest from his dad and mom. He soon came to another entrance and turned the corner. There on the ground sat Natalie and Joe.

"Joe! Nat!" Frank's relief was audible.

"Frank!" Natalie and Joe cried out at the same time.

"Are we glad to see you." Natalie cried. "Where is Tony, and Phil and Chet? Aren't they with you?"

Frank knelt down to check out his brother. "They're all coming. They'll be here in a second. Are you okay, Joe?"

"I'm sorry, Frank." Joe hugged his brother tightly. "I guess I shouldn't have come in, but I was worried about you."

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I was so worried when I tried to get you on the walkie-talkie and you didn't answer."

"I forgot to take it with me." Joe said, sheepishly. "Did you find what you came in for?"

Before Frank could answer everyone else rushed in. Tony grabbed Natalie around the waist and gave her a huge hug. Laura knelt down and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, then felt all over Joe's head to see for herself he was okay.

Fenton went to put a hand on Joe and Frank jumped up. "Don't you touch him." he hissed.

Floored, Fenton stared and tried to wrap his brain around why Frank was acting the way he was.

"Frank!" Joe admonished.

"Guys, the monsters are back and those men are with them." Chet warned.

"We need to leave." Fenton said, as he herded everyone to the entrance. "Does anyone know which way from here?"

"This way," Rigs said, as he led them left and down through the other tunnel.

"I feel like Scooby Doo and company. All we're missing is the dog." Chet laughed.

Everyone groaned.

"Royce should be back by now with the police." Biff said, hopefully.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Royce slowly woke up to the sound of beeps and the smells of antiseptic. There were footsteps and people talking outside his room. He immediately knew he was in a hospital. He was warm and comfortable. But something niggled at the back of his mind. He knew he had to do something-but what? A nurse in her early thirties came in to check on his vitals.

"Well, hello there. I didn't think you'd be awake." she said, coming over to check his pulse.

"I think there's something I need to do." Royce tried to remember. "What time is it?"

"Its three in the morning. You should get some rest. There isn't anything you need to do right now, hon. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been found." The girl's name tag read Sybil, RN. "You're pulse is fine."

"I feel fine. I just need to remember." he said, getting agitated.

"You need to calm down. The ranger that saved you from the accident said you couldn't remember your name. Can you remember it now?" Sybil asked.

"Yes, I know my name-its…" he fought to remember anything since he and everyone went to Denny's for breakfast. Was it really only this morning? What happened to the day? Why were they even there? He slowly recalled them discussing a plan to go to his grandfather's lab building.

"Would you like me to tell you?" she said. Her blue eyes were kind.

He looked at her for awhile. He shook his head. "I know it. I do. Just give me some time. I'm trying to remember what happened after breakfast this morning."

"You remember breakfast?" she asked, surprised.

"We ate at Denny's in town." he closed his eyes and thought.

"What happened after that?" she asked, intrigued.

"We went back to my friend's hotel room." he said, eyes still closed, moving his head slowly as if trying to sift everything in order.

"What did you talk about?"

"We had a plan for something."

"A plan for what?"

He opened his eyes. He was getting a headache. He rubbed his eyes and his temples.

"Have a headache?" Sybil asked.

He nodded.

"I'll be right back." she said, putting her stethoscope around her neck. She put her hand on his arm. "Don't think too hard. It'll come to you. Don't push it."

"But I have this feeling if I don't remember soon, something bad is going to happen."

"I'll be right back with those meds." she said and walked out of the room.

Things were going through his mind at warp speed and they were so jumbled he couldn't think. Then he remembered a voice saying, _'I've radioed for help. They should be here soon.'_

He sat up in bed and immediately regretted it. He grabbed his head and laid back down.

'Help. Frank. Monsters. The ranger. Biff. The van!'

The nurse came back in and held out a little pill cup with pain killers in it. She picked up his glass of water from the side table and handed them to Royce.

"I remember!" he said, quickly swallowing down the pills. "My name is Royce, and I have to get help. I was driving to the ranger's station to get help for my friends. I can't stay here. I have to go."

"You can't go anywhere till morning, hon." said Sybil. "If you're well enough in the morning you'll have to wait to be discharged by the doctor."

"I can't wait that long." Royce protested.

"I can't let you leave. Just try to rest and go back to sleep. I'll come back to check on you in a little while."

"But…"

"No buts…rest." she smiled, then headed back out the door.

"I can't stay here." he said to himself. "I need to get back. I have to get help."

He pulled his covers back and with an unsteady grip, tried to pull himself up to get dressed.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Rigs led them to the door leading back to the room they were held captive in. He opened the door slightly. He didn't hear anything ahead. He turned back to the others.

"We need to get back up the stairs so we can see if Royce has made it back. I don't hear anything but that doesn't mean they aren't here."

Frank took his brother's hand and made his way through everyone to Rigs.

"We need to get everyone out of here, then a couple of us will come back down to rescue Chou."

"Why do we have to wait?" Dani asked, "Why can't we get him now?"

"Because we need to get the majority of the people out of here to safety first." Frank reasoned, being as patient as he could with her. "Then I promise we'll do everything we can to find Chou. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes…er, no, not really." she said, embarrassed, then quickly added. "But that shouldn't make a difference."

"It doesn't, I was just wondering." he smiled at her, knowingly. "But we need to go, so we can come back sooner." he nodded for Rigs to lead the way.

They quickly climbed the stairs and out the front door. Once outside, Frank and his friends looked for the van. It was no where in sight, and Royce was no where to be found. To make matters worse, there was no where to hide.


	31. Chapter 31

I am so sorry it took me this long to put up the chapter. But as i have explained in my last chapter, i have been having trouble with my laptop. My fan went out in it and I cannot be on it for very long at all. So I hope you forgive me and that I have made up for it in a good chapter. Hope you like it. R&R!

Chapter 31

As they looked around outside to get their bearings, Frank had an uneasy feeling. For just a few precious moments, Frank had thought Royce had taken off with the van. But then logic took over and after calming down and assessing the situation, he dismissed the idea as fast as it came. He knew that his new friend would not leave them, most of all Biff. He also saw the raw determination in Royce's eyes as he ran to the van like he had a purpose to not let any of them down.

Fenton came up behind Frank, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. Frank, turning to see who it was, reared back from the touch as though he'd been burnt.

"Frank, what has gotten into you? I know I've been gone for along time, so long that you probably thought I was dead. But that's no excuse to be hostile."

Frank's temper flared. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around what he'd been through to the person he saw before him.

He shook his head, he needed to think. He stepped away and went back over to his mom and Joe.

"Frank…talk to me." Fenton called.

"Not now, dad. Or should I call you-Charlie?" Frank glared.

"Who the hell is Charlie?" his dad questioned.

Fenton started to come over but Laura put up a hand.

"Not now, dear. Let's get out of this mess first and get to safety."

Fenton visibly deflated and nodded his head, walking over to a two foot high cement slab that had crumbled apart from an old wall that had seen better days. A pine tree stood on the opposite side. He walked over and sat down, leaning against the tree.

"Dad?"

Fenton looked up to see his youngest son standing in front of him.

"You angry with me too?" he asked, a hurt look clouding his face.

"I don't want to be." Joe said, visibly upset. "I don't know what happened this passed year. You seemed like some one else. Hurting Frank and then we hear you died, and now we find you here. I don't know what to think."

"Wait!" Fenton said, confused. "I did what to Frank? I haven't been home in a year. I was kidnapped along with my driver on the way to the airport. I was investigating this Arlon Bishop."

"What do you mean you've been gone a year?" Joe questioned, trying to think. "You were at home and working cases." his voice quiet. "and hurting Frank."

"I never laid a hand on your brother! Mainly because I wasn't there." Fenton pleaded for Joe to understand.

" _I_ was there! _I_ saw you!" Joe exploded, pointing to himself.

Fenton frowned, he knew it wasn't him. But the raised voices brought Frank over.

"Why are you over here with him?" Frank asked Joe.

"I need answers Frank. I want to know what's going on. Don't you?"

Dani came up behind them. "Hey! Are we looking for Chou or what?" she glared. "If not, I'm going in myself." she stomped off across the grounds, Rigs running after her to stop her.

"Dani, we're going. Right now." Frank called after her.

"Let me go with you." Fenton stood, eyeing his son fiercely, "Please Frank. Whoever it was back in Bayport…it wasn't me. And I will kill the person who hurt you."

Fenton stood rigid and his face held such intensity, that Frank stepped back to watch his dad for a minute. Remembering past conversations from the people that ever talked to him about his dad or this other person, rushed at him all at once. The tension seeping out of him. He smiled, tentatively.

"I think someone beat you to it."

He watched his father look even more confused.

"Come on." Frank consented. "We have a case to finish."

"I'm going too." Joe said, determinedly.

"No, you're staying here." Frank decided.

"You don't want me going cause you think something will happen to me? What? You've suddenly lost your faith? You don't think God can protect me now?"

"I didn't say that, Joe."

"I can't stop living, Frank, cause you think I might get hurt. People get hurt and die everyday. It's a part of life."

"You're not helping your case any, Joe." Frank shook his head.

"But we've got God on our side. We've gotten more knowledgeable about Him now. Life is different. For me anyway. I have faith and a hope I've never had before. I thought you did, too. Cant you feel it?"

Frank knew what Joe said was true. He felt it, too. But he also didn't want to tempt fate. It was one thing when you were thrown into something out of your control, quite another to create it and walk right into it.

"I'm not saying I don't have faith or hope. I know this is different. But God also gave us wisdom to make the right choices. Not to go off blindly just because God is there. God's always been there. But there's a difference between faith and ignorance. Please Joe. Stay here? For me?"

Joe watched his brother a bit, sighed, then smiled. "Okay, big brother." he said, as he gave Frank a long hug. "But I'll be praying the whole time till you get out of there."

"Thank you, little brother." he whispered before pulling away, then looked at his dad and saw him smile. Then he turned toward Biff and with out even asking, his friend came with them.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Tony.

"I would like it if you guys stay here in case Royce comes back with the police. Maybe even start walking down the road."

The breaking of dawn was upon them but the sun still hadn't peeked over the horizon yet. Fenton, Frank and Biff set out for the rescue of a friend and the capture of a monster.

HBHBHBHBHB

Royce had slipped his clothes on and found that his phone still worked. He called the police and watched for the right moment to sneak out with out being seen.

The hospital wasn't busy and he hadn't been hooked up to any monitors, so it was fairly easy to walk out. He filled the police in on the strange things that were happening at the laboratory as they hurried along back to his grandfather's building. He hoped everyone was still okay.

He still had a slight headache and touched the side of his head where the bandage was. He remembered when his head hit the roof as the van turned over. He was so stupid! He cursed himself for not paying better attention. His friends needed him and he hoped he hadn't let them down.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Do you know where we're going?" Fenton asked, once they all found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. Once more, the famous detective shivered as he looked inside the room that had been his prison for the past year.

"Come on, dad. This door on the left leads to where I believe they took Chou."

Flashlights on, the three of them raced down the tunnel. Frank stepped to the door and listened. No noise. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but he slowly turned the knob and pulled open the door. The green light was still on. Frank saw Chou strapped to the table. He raised his head as he heard his rescuers coming in.

"Help! Oh thank God! Get me out of here." Chou pleaded. "He insane!"

"Ya we know." Biff agreed as he helped Frank undo the straps.

It was Fenton's first time in this room and he felt disgusted and horrified. Looking around, every thing in the room cried out like something in a horror movie. He went over to a table with drawers and rifled through them. He gathered as many as he could and put them all in a folder.  
"Mr. Hardy!" Biff cried out. "We have to go."

As Biff's voice filtered through his brain, he also heard men's voices and the same guttural sounds the ogres made earlier.

"Dad, we have to go." Frank called to him.

Chou jumped down from the table, thankful these people came back for him. He ran out into the tunnel, but he saw along with the others that the way was blocked. They saw two men and Arlon Bishop coming up the tunnel along with the two ogres.

"You have no way to escape. Give yourselves up now." Arlon called out, his eyes mad with fury.

"What do we do first?" Biff asked.

"Back to that room." Fenton said, urgently heading them back inside. "I saw another door on the other side."

They ran back in and Frank and Biff looked around trying to find something to hold the door shut.

"Here!" Biff shouted. "Help me with this!"

Frank helped him drag a heavy 4x4 metal bar to place on the brackets on each side of the door.

Secured for now, they went out the other door and down another tunnel. Soon they came to a door on their left.

Fenton opened it. He shown his light inside but it was nothing but a storage room. There was a small window high above over a wooden bench.

"I think that window was the one we saw when we came here the first time." Frank said to Biff. "Let's go." he said, as he retraced his steps back out.

They kept going down the tunnel shining their lights around. It seemed to go on forever.

"Gees, how long is this tunnel?" Chou complained. "Has anyone seen Daniela, please? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, Chou." Fenton reassured the Asian youth. "She's outside with the others."

They came to another door way. This one only led to the right. They followed it to another door twenty five yards down.

Frank listened for sounds inside. Hearing nothing, he grabbed the knob and turned, slowly pushing it open. Darkness seeped back to the corners of the room as they shown their lights around.

There were file cabinets lining the walls, but as they went to check them, they found most of them empty.

Frank pulled one open and it clicked. As he shown his light inside, his heart froze. There on the bottom of the top drawer, lay a trigger bomb with a release timer of one minute.

"We need to get out! Now!" Frank cried to the others. He ran, shoving and pushing the others out the door.

With all their flashlights illuminating the way, they ran full out back the way they came.

"What the hell is it?" Fenton questioned.

"A bomb!" Frank gasped over his shoulder, as he ran for his life, still pushing everyone in front of him in the race to get out. There was a small door in the wall near the corner they hadn't notice before, and as Frank tried to open it, it creaked inward, seeing it led them up a set of stairs.

"Up here, guys! Hurry!" dashing through the doorway.

They charged up the steps and made it outside as the building exploded in a string of blasts like a domino effect, throwing them to the ground.

An Orchard Homes Police car with its sirens and red and blue lights flashing, came to a stop after sliding over the gravel drive.

The motley crue of young adults along with Rigs, Laura and Manny, had stayed at the edge of the property, not wanting to leave their loved ones behind.

Joe as well as everyone else cried out in horror as the building rocked the ground bursting in explosive eruptions lighting up the break of day.

"Frank!" Joe shouted, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Fenton." Laura whispered behind a hand that covered her mouth in terror. "Oh Fenton…no."

Joe caught her around the waist as her legs gave out. Natalie went to sit with her on the ground and wrapped her arms around her for comfort and support.

"Chou!" Dani screamed. "Noooo!"

Rigs caught her as she tried to make a run for the building.

"Stay here." he called to her in the madness of noises. "You want to get yourself killed?"

"Let me go!" she cried as she tried to free herself of the death grip that Rigs had on her waist. "Let me go." she cried again.

After Joe set his mother on the ground, he limped toward the fiery building that had calmed to intense flames. Tony raced up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, Hardy?"

"I have to see if Frank's okay." the tears still running down his face.

"You can't do him any good if you get yourself killed, Joe." Chet pleaded.

"Stay here until we find out what's going on. Okay?" Phil said, hands trembling, giving away the strength they belied.

"This can't happen again." Joe's distraught emotions gave way to determination. "Not Frank! I can't do this again!" he cried, trying to free himself of his friend's hold on his arms.

All he could see in his mind's eye was the car bomb that took his girlfriend, Iola Morton-Chet's sister, to her death, a bomb meant for him and his brother, on that fateful day. He was terrified that Frank was going to die from this bomb, too.

One of the policemen called in the bombing, requesting more back up along with ambulances, the bomb squad, and fire department. The other officer went to see if everyone else was okay. Royce rushed over to his friends looking for Biff. Not seeing him, he panicked.

"Oh God." he exclaimed, taking off for all he was worth, sidestepping the hands that almost captured him as he ran for the blazing building.

"Royce, nooo!" Tony shouted. "What? Has everyone gone nuts?"

Royce made it up to the building. He was just about to go in when he heard a moan coming from his left. He saw four people laid out on the ground. Groans could be heard as he dropped down by Biff. Once he found him alive he went to the others. They were all moving as they regained consciousness.

"They're here! They're alive!" Royce shouted out.

Just then, Royce heard a noise that prickled the hairs on his neck.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Royce slowly turned to see something moving inside the burning building. At first glance he thought it may be his grandfather. Hope flashed in his eyes until he remembered all the evil things he'd done. Then his eyes widened as he realized that it was one of the creatures his grandfather cruelly put together.

Stumbling out on the porch it cried out with its hands outstretched.

"Holy Mother of God, What is that?" one of the officers asked, who was standing beside Royce, half in sympathy and half in horror.

Once final cry as the flames engulfed him, he landed with a heavy thud on the porch. They watched for a while as it lay still, as if it was apart of the building; now a blazing inferno. The heat so intense no one could get close. The others came over to stand with him and the officer.

"Well, Officer Ripley, it's a long story." Royce stated.

"Chou!" Dani ran into her friend's waiting arms with tears in her eyes.

"Daniela." he whispered fiercely. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I was so scared for you." she hugged him tighter.

Royce looked over at them and quietly ran over to Biff as the quarterback was slowly getting to his feet. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you were able to get out before it blew."  
"What happened to your face?" Biff asked, as he lightly brushed his fingers over Royce's bruises and lacerations. When he touched the cracked lip, Royce winced.

"Oh, sorry." Biff quickly looked up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright." Royce blushed. "It'll heal." and he shyly grinned.

Tony and Chet helped Joe limp over to Frank, where Phil was helping him to sit up. Fenton was just getting to his feet calling to see how his son was when Laura rushed over, Natalie right behind.  
More police cars, ambulances and the bomb squad was pulling in the yard. The fire trucks with their short patterned sirens brought up the rear in the convoy and came to park as close as they could to the burning building.

Flashing lights, city workers running in every direction, commands by ones in authority; controlled chaos was in the air. Ambulance attendants were handing out blankets to those who needed them.

Joe sat down on the ground by Frank, fixing his blanket around his shoulders.

"I really don't need this, Joe." Frank said, his chin slightly quivering.

"Just keep it on." Joe ordered. "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for arguing with you to go in. I see now how foolish it was. I would have slowed you down and gotten us all killed."

"See, you need to listen to me." Frank said with a serious face. Joe looked down in shame.

Then Frank slung an arm over Joe's shoulders and laughed.

"I'm the smart one!" Frank said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Joe looked up in surprise, but saw nothing but love and camaraderie in his brother's eyes. Then he punched him in the arm and lurched forward giving Frank a bear hug.

"You're the best, Frank."

"I love you, Joe."

Murmurs of loved ones talking amongst themselves brought them back to reality. They watched as the firemen doused the flames with their hoses and long streams of water. It seemed like a losing battle, especially since it had been burning for some time before the fire trucks even showed up.

The Fire Chief came over to the group sitting on the ground.

"Is there anyone else that you know of that could be in that building?"

Fenton looked up and shaded his eyes from the sun that was slowly peeking over the horizon.

"There should be several in there."

"My grandfather." Royce said, with a bit of anxiety and guilt. He had no idea why he felt guilty unless it was for the things his grandfather made him do, but certainly not for the man himself. He despised him. Maybe he felt guilty for that. Emotions flooded his face and he felt Biff take his hand, lacing his fingers with his own. He smiled, looking up at Biff and seeing the affection clearly on his face. He would be okay.

"How many are we looking at?" asked the Fire Chief.

"At least two more men and …uh…" Phil stated, looking around to everyone. He felt kind of silly admitting it out loud. "A couple …um…"

Royce felt for his friend and pointed to the porch.

"Another one of those."

The Fire Chief raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Royce shrugged.

HBHBHBHBHB

Arlon lay breathing. He felt the hard concrete floor beneath him and tried to remember what had happened. It was dark as the blackest night and couldn't see a hand in front of his face. It was also stuffy. He breathed in a huge gulp and coughs racked his body; which also ached. He lifted his head and felt around. He knew he was old, but this was ridiculous. Then he realized something laid over him. What had happened? What was this? Then realization dawned on him. The bomb. It must have gone off. He had put it in a safe so if there was trouble, he could easily blow the evidence away. But things had gotten out of hand. There had been too many meddling kids nosing around in his business. He also remembered at the last minute that he knew where these three people were heading. The filing room. He knew he had to get to cover. The nearest place he thought of was in the storage room that had a huge walk-in vault. The blast had pushed the door into him as he was stepping inside and the heavy drapes that had belonged to his mother came falling down on top of him from a rod he had installed on the wall. In this vault was all his prized possessions. Things that meant the most to him. Mostly from his mother.

Now, he lay on the floor covered with the heavy material he was trying to push off himself. He was getting older and the poison his grandson had been giving him had not helped him. At least he'd been getting help from his doctor for a cure. Although it was slow going, he was grateful that it seemed to be working. His strength was improving a little at a time. But his grandson would pay. No one did this to him and got away with it. Never! With a last hate-filled shove, the drapes slid off him and he was able to get to his feet. He with drew a lighter from his pocket and flicked it on. As he looked around he also saw that two of his accomplices were inside the vault with him. They were just arousing as he noticed the door to the vault slightly open.

"Craig, Don, get up." he called to them. "We need to get out. The cops will be here soon. We need to be gone."

The younger men were getting to their feet when they heard noises outside the vault door.

"Let's go. I know the way out the back if it isn't blocked by debris." Arlon ordered.

HBHBHBHBHB

As the night wore on, the fire was put out and as the fire chief and police had gathered all the information they could, they headed back to their stations.

The Hardy's and their friends had made arrangements with the police to be brought back into Missoula.

"Royce, where is the van?" Frank asked, curiously, while they were on their way back.

"I'm really sorry, Frank." Royce said, looking at his feet.

He looked so miserable that Frank felt sorry for him and he didn't even know what had happened yet.

"It's okay, Royce." Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

Royce looked up with a pained expression. "I wrecked the van." He squinted his eyes closed and waited for the worst.

"Are you okay?"

Royce heard compassion in his voice and looked up to see; not anger over the damaged vehicle, but the concern etched across his face. How in the world did he get so lucky to have friends as these?

"Yes. I knew of a ranger station a lot closer than driving the ten miles to town so I decided to go there. But as I got close to the tower, I was trying to see if there was anyone there and I wasn't watching where I was going and ran off the dirt road. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital."

"You act like you had a slight concussion."

"That's what the nurse said."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I didn't stick around to find out. As soon as I woke up I realized I needed to get back with help."

"Royce, you didn't have to risk your health, but I'm glad you're okay."

Biff held him closer and fussed over him as they rode back to Missoula Headquarters.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Now, what is going on here?" the Chief of Police, Ron McCleary, demanded, in a slight Scottish accent. He leaned back against the table as he had everyone sitting in a conference room big enough to hold them all. "I've had some very disturbing facts on this Arlon Bishop. Anyone know who he is?"

Everyone started talking at once and the Chief put up his hand and whistled for them to quiet down.

"Now, one at a time, please."

"He's my grandfather." Royce said, boldly. "He's the trouble behind all of this mess."

"What mess, exactly would that be laddy?"

"I have suspected he was involved in the death of my grandmother and my mom and dad for quite some time."

"He killed your grandmother and parents?" McCleary asked, cocking his head to one side with interest.

"Well, I have no proof but I know he was involved." Royce was frustrated. "I know he had those men killed he hired to rob stuff at his own office, which they in turn killed my grandmother when she walked in on them."

"Chief McCleary, this man, Arlon Bishop, is the case I have been working on for about half a year. That is, before he'd kidnapped me and my driver from the MacArthur Airport in Long Island a year ago." Fenton stepped forward to better explain things for the Chief.

"And just who might you be?" McCleary asked.

"My name is Fenton Hardy. I'm a detective back home in Bayport, Long Island, and these," he indicated, "are my sons, Frank and Joe Hardy, and their friends."

"Fenton Hardy? Thee world famous detective, Fenton Hardy?" McCleary brightened up. "Well now, I didn't think I'd ever see ya set foot in my station house." he extended his hand for a shake. "Now, who is this Arlon Bishop and why are ye after him?"

"We believe he has a formula that can destroy a large population of people if gotten in the wrong hands. Alone it can do nothing. But my father, who isn't alive any longer, had made a formula for curing Polonium. He believed it was a cure for this type of radiation. But mixed with this other formula, it could be devastating. Arlon was planning to sell it to the highest bidder once he got the two formulas together." Fenton enlightened the chief as he sat on the edge of the table. "He and my father were best friends before all this, but my father didn't want anything to do with it, so he also ended his friendship with Arlon."

"Fascinating." McCleary said, shaking his head.

"But since he kidnapped me for my father's formula, I have since discovered he has been involved in another criminal activity." Fenton informed him.

"More?" asked the Chief.

"He's insane!" Royce spoke up, heatedly. "He needs locked up so he can't hurt anyone else."

"And this other activity?" the Chief asked, "would it have anything to do with the building that got blown to smithereens today?"

Again the Chief whistled when the boys all started talking at once. "Again, one at a time."

They all looked to Frank, so he began first.

"At first we started to look for this man who was after my grandfather's formula. We went to see my grandmother and that's when she told us about Arlon Bishop. Then we found out that man was our friend's grandfather. We were all coming out here to go to college and since we found out his grandfather had a lab here, we thought we would check it out to see if we could get the formula from him.

When we got here, we found there was a maze of tunnels underneath the building."

"There was even an old gold mining room that still had the mining tools in it in one of the tunnels." Royce said, with amazement.

"There was also a wall that was decorated on one side of a room in the Baroque Period with all these classical composers on the walls. That's where we found the safe behind the Handel picture that had the formula in it." Frank said.

They each contributed to the story, telling what had happened as best they could.

"Its where we first saw the real Frankenstein's monster."

"It was so dark down there you couldn't see a hand in front of your face."

"Ya, and in one of those tunnels there was an operating room."

"He was making creatures from humans."

"Like Frankenstein's monsters."

"Blood and guts in a bucket."

"It was horribly disgusting."

"You could smell the blood in the air."

"They had me strapped to table in operating room. Was so scared." Chou trembled as Dani took his hand.

"Me too." Phil shivered.

"But we found my mom and," Frank looked over at them and looked his father in the eye, and smiled, "my dad," then back at the chief, "in these huge cages that they lock people in before he takes them apart and pieces them together with other body parts."

"It was horrible." Laura said, with Joe holding onto her.

"Hold it! Wait!" the Chief swallowed and looked like he only half believed them. "You saw these monsters?"

"Yes, so did the officers and firemen, sir." Chet said. "One died on the porch and the other one was still inside."

"I see…" McCleary rubbed his chin. "I want statements from everyone of you before you go. Mr. Hardy, I want to talk further with you if I may."

Fenton nodded his head and left with the Chief.

"You think he believed us?" Natalie asked, doubtfully.

"Well, if he doesn't now, he will when they go over that place with a fine toothed comb." Frank said.

"I just want to go home." Murmurs of restlessness voiced out loud.

"I need to get back in there." Frank said so low that Joe almost didn't hear him. He looked at his brother and they nodded to each other. Then as he remembered, Frank said, "The papers."

"What about them?" Joe asked.

"They were in the van." he groaned.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was mid afternoon when everyone was released from giving statements to the officers. The sun was shining through the autumn clouds. The air was crisp and felt brand new. They all stood out front of the police station and wondering how they were going to get back to their motel rooms and college dorms.

"Well, looks like we rent a couple of vehicles." Fenton suggested. He looked around but didn't see a rental agency nearby. "Or walk since its only about three miles."

A round of groans chorused from everyone out into the evening air.

Just then Chief McCleary came out to let them know a police van was taking them to wherever they needed to go.

"Compliments of the OHPD." McCleary declared.

"Oh man, you're a lifesaver!" Natalie crowed.  
Chet was going to ask what the letters stood for when he remembered it was for the Orchard Homes Police Department. He kept his mouth shut just in time. He didn't want to seem like a idiot in front of everyone. He may be a farm boy, but he was no hick. He rolled his eyes at himself.

Tony saw the movement and asked him what that was for. "Nothing." muttered Chet. And Tony smirked, knowingly.

Shortly, they all went to their prospective places with Fenton and Laura renting a room for a few days.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Alright you two; what's been going on since I've been gone? And I don't want anything left out," Fenton wanted to know. "no matter how or what you've been feeling. Because there have been some accusations thrown around that I don't appreciate and I'd like some answers."

Frank and Joe looked at each other and took deep breaths. They let it all spill out from what their dad had been doing to Frank, to Joe getting shot and the mystery they seem to still be in the midst of. Fenton's facial features went from one of absolute horror to furious, back to horror, frustrated, elated and now one of numb, dumbfounded astonishment that all this went on unknown to him for all this past year.

"I…uh…had no idea." Fenton finally said, stumbling over his words. He rested his hand on Joe's arm and asked, "Are you okay, son? I'm so sorry that happened to you. But believe me, I'm in just as much shock as you to hear it."

"I don't blame you, dad." Joe said, trying to console his father's feelings. "It all happened so fast I didn't get a chance to know what was going on, let alone that I was getting shot at and by who."

"To know I came that close to losing you…" Fenton, his voice breaking, tugged him into a crushing embrace. "Please forgive me for not being there. I allowed myself to be distracted for a moment and I put all our lives and others in danger because of it."

Joe pulled back. "Its not your fault, dad." looking toward Frank who hadn't made any attempt at consolation at this point. Joe looked at him with a raised eyebrow, pointedly.

Frank looked down and sighed. He licked his lips. When he was wrong, he owned up to it. And right now, he saw he was about as wrong as he could have been. When he looked up again, he had tears pooled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad."

Fenton went to him on the other bed where they'd been sitting for the last two hours, hashing things out. He pulled his oldest son into a hug and before long there was a threesome of hugs in the middle of the bed. Their mother came back from the store to find quite the scene, and she herself found tears of joy in her eyes. They seemed to be a family again and the love her men shared, full of hugs and laughter was enough for her world to be right again.

"Who wants dinner?" she called, laughing on her way to putting a huge meat lovers pizza in the middle of the table. Tummies grumbling, they all made a mad dash for the table and scooped up slices of the heavenly aroma on plates and took them back to a comfortable spot to sit. While they ate, they talked some more.

"I'm really proud of you Frank for stepping up and being responsible for not only your brother, which by the way was no small feat, but going ahead with this case that you seem to have found yourselves on." Fenton said, before he took another bite of pizza.

"If I'd have known that it wasn't you and that mom was still alive, I would have left the custody in Aunt Gertrude's hands. But, in light of the circumstances, I thought it best to leave and I needed Joe with me."

"I understand that. And you did the right thing. So you came out here, knowing Arlon was here and to sign up for college. Sort of killing two birds with one stone so to speak."

"I thought it was for the best." Frank looked at Joe. "I couldn't leave him."

Joe smiled cheekily.

"How are you feeling, Joe? Did the doctors…say that you should have physical therapy for your legs," he coughed, "or…psychologically?" Fenton didn't know how to ask. He felt awkward.  
"Tell you the truth, we didn't stick around long enough to find out, dad." Frank answered. "I thought I'd take him to a doctor around here and get him the check up he needs and what all he should be doing."

"I'm fine!" Joe protested. But proving it and saying it were two different things as he tried to get up and a dizzy spell made him grab onto the nearest chair for support and his legs were somewhat wobbly. After he felt the room stop spinning, he sheepishly looked at everyone as Laura came over with a cry and grabbed his arm and waist. "Well, I'm gonna be fine once I see what the doctors say."

Fenton and Frank both chuckled, knowing Joe as they did, and went to clear their plates and the food away.

"So, now that I'm not in that state anymore, you know, being unresponsive?" Joe asked, getting everyone's attention. "How do I know I'm my own person? That I have guardianship over myself again? I am eighteen."

"I think once you have a good bill of health and deemed sound and fit, we can annul the paper work." Fenton answered.

Joe nodded thoughtfully.

"So, you'll want to do that as soon as you can." Fenton smiled.

"Oh, right. I will." Joe said, looking to Frank with fondness, letting his brother know it felt good to know he was always in great hands, and also in no great hurry. Fenton shook his head. It always amazed him that they could always communicate with each other without saying a word.

"Dad, I'm going back to the lab tonight." Frank stated. He didn't know how his dad would take it but he didn't want anything to stand in his way either. He was going, with or without his blessing. He had to know if there was any stone left unturned.

Fenton nodded his head. "I understand."

"Me too." Joe said, stubbornly holding his brother and dad's gaze.

"Then I'm going also." Fenton sighed, after he watched Joe for a bit. He didn't really think Joe should be going, but if he was as stubborn as he knew he could get, he wasn't letting them go alone.

Frank's eyebrows went up, surprised that his dad let the matter go so soon. Apparently so did Joe, because he stared at his dad with a bit of doubt.

"Well, don't look so shocked." their father said, "I do know when I'm licked."

Frank and Joe sighed in relief and grinned at each other.

"When do you want to go?" Fenton asked.

Frank looked outside past the worn curtains of their motel room.

"Its getting dark. By the time we get there, it should be dark enough to keep us covered."

"We'll have to take flashlights." Joe indicated.

Frank hesitated. He didn't want to bring anyone else along but it nagged at him that it was his friend's grandfather and Royce just might want to come along for closure.  
"I'm gonna call Royce."

The others nodded.

"I'm going to go over these papers I got out of that surgery room. I found them right before we left." Fenton said as he headed to his jacket.

When Frank was done with his call and confirmed that Royce did want to go along, he joined his brother and dad at the table.

"This seems to be some sort of lineage." Fenton said, looking over the papers before him.

"Who's lineage?" Frank asked.

"Ours," Fenton hesitated. "And Bishop's."

"Why would he have our lineage?" asked Joe.

"Because according to this, he found something way back in history that connects our families together." Fenton pondered, apprehensively.

"How?" Frank asked, leaning in closer.

"A marriage." their father said, looking from one to the other of his sons. "Between a Hardy and a Bishop."

"So that's what that meant." Frank remembered. "Phil and I were on the computer trying to get all the information we could on this medallion," Frank said, as he pulled it out of his shirt that still hung around his neck. "and on Bishop. But we didn't put it together then. Only it said it started out as Bishop and changed through history to Hardy. That was back in the 1700's."

"But if it started out as Bishop, and a Hardy married one, then how did we end up as Hardy again?" Joe asked, confused. Then he hurriedly added, "Not that I'm not glad we're Hardys. Just wondering." he smiled, impishly.

Fenton had been going through the paper work and found an interesting bit of history.  
"Says here, that the Hardy's were wanting to be a generation of people all to themselves again, without being attached to the Bishop name." Fenton ran his finger down the page as he read.

"After a century had gone by, there was a will that states:

We, the Commonwealth of Ireland, hereby give back the Hardy name and all its family crests and wealth. However, one thing is to be provided before such laws can be passed. It is of the wishes of Tariq Bishop, owner of the items involved, that there be a challenge to earn the right for their namesakes. Thus allowing an inheritance to be forged this day for the crest and all monies involved to be given to the most skilled and worthiest opponent. The first one to find Tariq Bishop's inheritance, will decided who keeps their namesakes. If it be a Bishop, then they will say whether the Hardy's keep their crest and wealth or remain with the Bishop crest forever. If it be a Hardy, then the crest is to be rightfully given back and all the wealth therein. Signed by the magistrate of Ireland."

"Who is Tariq Bishop?" Joe asked, even more confused.

"Says here this Tariq Bishop is the one who had married Erin Hardy. Seems he was so in love with his wife, that when she made him an offer to put up an inheritance for a way to have the Hardy's get their crest back, he went down to the magistrates office and had a lawyer draw up the will." Fenton looked up from scanning through the last page.

"The Bishop's had more money than they knew what to do with but the Hardy's were not that wealthy without their crest and all it entails. At least not that I gathered from my dad. Not until the 1800's anyway." Fenton paused, "Not to change the subject, but he also said that Tariq came from a long line of scientists."

"Maybe he experimented on the dead, too." Frank suggested, half joking with a sideways grin.

"Ya, you know, like being in the family business?" Joe said as he scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"So, does it say who won?" asked Frank. "Who found the inheritance? And where would they even look? Was it stashed somewhere?"

"According to my dad, I think we got it. We had everything reinstated." Fenton answered, looking thoughtful. "I'm just not sure why Arlon had found it necessary to keep these papers. And why stuff them in a drawer in the surgery room?"

"What's on the back of that paper?" Joe asked, pointing to the last paper under the stack his dad was holding.

Fenton turned the papers around and read. His eyebrows rose and he looked back up to his sons.

"Well, I guess Arlon is more clever than we give him credit for."

"What?" the boys chorused together.

"Arlon must have wrote a letter to the Commonwealth of Ireland to see if the inheritance stayed within the Bishop crest, because according to this they gave him a negative answer."

"How can that be if we got ours back?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Could be we got our crest back through different means."

"Then, what if the inheritance; is still out there?" Joe asked, looking from his dad to his brother, excitedly.

Fenton shook his head. "That was a long time ago, son."

"Maybe that's why Mr. Bishop wanted to be friends with grandpa." Joe suggested. "But grandpa found out about his creature feature stuff and wanted no part of it."

Fenton slowly nodded his head. It surely seemed as things were falling into place. Even Frank looked dually impressed.

"Good thinking little brother, but, we'll never know sitting around here." Frank said, as he stood and stretched his lean muscles.

There was a knock on the door and Royce popped his head in.

"Come on in, Royce." Laura invited, putting the novel down that she was pretending to read, all the while happily, listening to her family, intently.

"Ready?" their friend asked.

"More than you know." Joe smiled wickedly.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As the Hardy's and Royce stopped in front of the black charred remains of what used to be Bishop Industries, the night took on a whole new aura. It was surrounded by yellow police tape and eerily quiet. No birds or usual buzzing of insects or rustling of leaves. No wind at all. It was if the whole place was in mourning.

"Creepy." Joe said, quietly.

"And sad. I used to work here during my summers off school." said Royce as he got out of the taxi.

Fenton asked the driver to stay and he would be well paid before they all traipsed up to the dismal remains. They saw that the porch had been evacuated of the creature's burned corpse.

"I wonder if they found all the others." Frank wondered.

"I'm sure they would have gotten a hold of Royce if they had found his grandfather." Fenton stated.

"You think he's still alive?" Royce half hoped, not knowing why. Maybe just the urgency to know for sure that his grandfather wouldn't be hurting anymore people.

"I don't know, son. He could very well be in here and they just haven't found him yet. But that seems unlikely. They usually are very thorough in their investigations." Fenton answered. "Let's go in but be careful." he warned.

They picked their way through the burnt rubble and ash. The roof was gone. All that had remained of the bricks that made up the outside walls had fallen and were uneven, some still intact in their color, others blackened by flames. Soot covered everything as though it lay dying and needed a burial.

"There's the stairs that lead down to the tunnels." Joe said as he made his way over to them.

The others followed, not wanting to leave Joe to himself for long. Frank berated himself for letting his brother come, but he supposed that was the protectiveness coming through. He just couldn't bear to think of his brother hurt if something were to happen. He'd been through so much already. Scenarios of: What if Arlon was still around or one of his creatures to exact revenge, to: what if a partial wall fell and Joe was trapped under it or worse… _Stop it Frank! You're letting your imagination run away with you. Nothing is going to happen. Get a grip before someone thinks your losing it._

"Yep, these are the stairs alright. There are some debris on the steps but I think we can manage." said Joe, enthusiastically.

Once at the bottom, they saw that there had been holes dug out of walls that suggested that the cops and the firemen had done a thorough search of the place. There were places that stunk of a strong odor of chemicals, wood, sheetrock and the remains of blackened personal items. But the most distinct smell of all was copper. The tinny coppery smell of blood that had burnt from living flesh.

"Oh man, what's that smell?" Royce asked, half gagging, covering his nose.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's probably the smell of someone who didn't make it out." Fenton said, gravely.

"Found him." Frank's voiced was muffled as he had his arm up to his nose and mouth to protect it from the smell as best he could. He was standing over in the far corner of the room that had held the cages of those who were captives for months. Fenton shivered as he was grateful for their escape as he looked around before coming over to where his son stood.

There on the floor was the half blackened remains of one of Arlon's creatures. Either the forensic crews hadn't found it, or, they would be back in the morning to retrieve the body. It lay half in and half out of a door in the floor that suggested it went to an underground fallout shelter.

"I thought we were already underground." Joe asked, wrinkling up his nose at the putrid smell. He too raised his arm to cover his mouth and nose.

"I wish I could see what's down there." Fenton said. "But we can't move anything until we know for sure the police have gone over everything."

Frank looked up to see just the three of them.

"Where did Royce go?"

Fenton sighed. He told them to stick together, not to be running off from the group.

"We'd better find him." he turned around to go, his sons following.

"Royce." Joe called, out whispering loudly. "Where are you?"

As they left the room, the door to their right was completely blocked. Frank remembered it led to the operating room. The door was smashed open with rocks, debris and ceiling in the opening. He remembered that at the end of the tunnel was the room that had the bomb. Made sense this part of the building and its tunnels would be demolished.

Turning to their left was the door that led to the tunnels where the classical room was and to the miner's room. Were they destroyed too?

Turning the knob in his hand, Frank opened the door. It was rusty and screeched terribly.

"Aaah!" Joe cried out, putting his hands up to his ears. The sound was loud and piercing.

"He didn't go through here or we would have heard him." Frank told the others.

"The only other way is back up the stairs. Maybe he went up top for some reason." Joe said, as he looked for any indication from his father or brother on what they wanted to do. "Or we can keep going."

"What if his grandfather escaped and has captured him?" Frank questioned.

"It's a possibility." Fenton agreed. "But not by himself. He hasn't got the strength."

"We can always come back down." Joe said. "Let's go find him."

"Are you okay enough to keep going up and down the stairs?" Frank asked. He was worried Joe was going to burn himself out and they would have to quit before they got started.

"I'm fine."

"So you keep saying." Frank grimaced.

"Well, what if one of you go up to look for him and one stays here with me to search on?" Joe suggested, his eyebrows raised in hope.

"What do you think, dad?" Frank asked.

The light in his father's eyes shone as it seemed that things were getting back to normal for him and his sons. The casual way Frank had asked his dad was very encouraging. He smiled inside.

"I'll go up. But be careful."

"We will." Joe said.

As Fenton trudged back up the stairs, Frank and Joe made their way down the tunnel to the first opening that led to the classical room. Surprisingly, there wasn't much debris to hinder their way. Frank opened the door at the end of the tunnel and stepped inside. Joe on his heels.

There as big as life was the creature from the Frankenstein novel. Joe shivered and followed his brother over to the open safe.

Frank put his hand in to retrieve something in the back. He pulled it out and Joe sucked in his breath. It was the medallion.

"How'd that get in there?" Joe asked.

Frank touched his chest to make sure his was still there. It was. He pulled it off to compare the two.

"Look at that. Arlon had one of his own all along." Joe stated.

They saw the Eye of the medallion that was the same as theirs. The same silver and gold colors with the same inscription on it. 19 In lumen of aspicio 91:6,7,8.

"In the eye of the beholder." Frank whispered to himself, as if getting it for the first time.

"What does that mean, Frank?" Joe asked, quizzically, then shook his head, catching himself. "I mean- I know what it means, that it's a matter of personal opinion, but, how does it fit in with this?"

"I think it means that what _one_ sees in this, is not necessarily what another sees." Frank tried to explain. "In other words, this inheritance our forefather had put out there for us to find, could have a whole different meaning to each of us. It could be interpreted in a different way. It may mean treasure to one but it could also mean nothing to the other. In other words what we, the Hardys find could mean treasure to us, it would give us back our heritage and crest. But, on the other hand, it could be utterly worthless to the Bishops."

"So Mr. Bishop was looking for the treasure, but he found out it was different than he expected?"

"Yes. He expected to find money. But that wasn't the case so he decided to use our grandpa to help him with his own treasure so to speak. If grandpa would have given him his formula, then together with _his_ own formula, Bishop would have sold to the highest bidder and made his own fortune."

"Wait!" said Joe, "I thought there _was_ money. Dad said all monies involved."

"Yes, but I'm assuming it was only for us Hardys. And instead of money, the Bishop's only got to keep what was theirs. And now since Bishop found out there was no money…" Frank explained. "He wanted to make his own fortune."

"But with it came hardship and destruction for his whole family." Joe shook his head in awe that anyone could be so caught up in lies and deceit without a care for any of his own family.

"But this is telling us that this destruction is coming, but, we should believe it won't come near us. We won't be entangled in it." Frank began.

"And grandpa knew if we could just believe in God and let Him be in control, then we'd be okay." Joe finished, smiling.

"I believe that is what he means." Frank's eyes shown. "If we keep a level head and let the inheritance run its course, then things will be okay."

"Well Mr. Bishop sure had destruction come down on him." Joe said, looking around in disgust and pity.

They heard their father calling them from a distance. Frank went to the door to guide him back to them.

"I couldn't find him." Fenton said, worriedly.

The boys glanced at each other and together they went out to find their friend, Frank taking the medallion with him.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Arlon and his two cronies dragged Royce along with them to a waiting van in back of the property. The boy struggled but he couldn't get away from them.

"They'll find me…and you will be in…so much trouble." Royce huffed as he battled for release. The two criminals, along with Arlon, took some rope from the van and tied Royce's hands and feet and tossed him in the back and slid the door closed.

"Where are we going, boss?" Don asked, as he got in the front seat. He looked to Craig who was sitting in the seat behind, also wondering.

"Ireland." the old man said gruffly.

"What?" Craig exclaimed. "I can't go to Ireland?"

"Who said anything about you two going?" Arlon's grin grew wickedly.

Relief flooded their faces but soon grew wearisome.

"What do we do now?" asked Don. "When will we get our money?"

"You'll get what you deserve now."

Arlon stuck his hand inside his coat making them believe he had a packet of money for them.

As Arlon sat in the driver's seat, he withdrew out a pistol. The two cronies gasped, but before either could escape, no one heard the silencer go off- twice.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

As the Hardys went back outside they heard an engine roar to life. Making a dash to the back side of the burnt shell of the building, they could make out a van and two black shapes on the ground.

"Let's get back to the taxi, we need to follow it." Fenton said, after they had made their way to where the van had sped off and found the two bodies. "We can call the police about these two. There's nothing we can do about them now."

"There dead?" asked Joe.

Their father nodded his head and they made their way back to the taxi. Once inside Fenton told the driver to follow the road around back of the property and try to follow the van, already dialing the police.

As they were tailing the van, Frank and Joe showed their father the medallion and their thoughts on the matter.

"I agree, nice theory, boys." Fenton praised. "I also think he's gonna try to escape the country."

"To Ireland?" Frank deduced, not really surprised.

"Yes," Fenton concurred. "But we need to stop him before then." he leaned up toward the front and asked the driver, "Can you go any faster? We need to stop this person."

"I'll do my best," the driver grinned, before gunning the taxi to its maximum speed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

EPILOGE

As Fenton, Frank, Joe and their friends all sat around the table at their usual Denny's restaurant, they discussed the events that had taken place in the last few days.

"So who was the dude that had cleverly disguised himself as you all this time, dad?" Joe asked.

He looked around at all the faces of their friends that took part in this adventure/mystery that were eagerly awaiting his response with nods of agreement. Especially his brother. Frank had as much stake in this as the rest of the family, even more-so.

Fenton chose his words carefully. "The man's name was Charlie Neumann. He was, according to my sources, someone that Arlon had contacted because of a favor the guy owed him. He had his face perfectly reconstructed to look just like mine. He was drilled with information on my life, both in home and work. Another words he was brainwashed into thinking he was me. He was to take over every aspect of it to gain one thing. The formula; which was hidden in the medallion. One thing Arlon didn't count on was that Charlie had a hidden past. Not only was there mental illness lurking in his past, he was also an abused child on up to teenage years by an uncle." Fenton explained, looking up at Frank with much concern. "So we know where that came from."

Frank looked intently at his father to convey the apology and the regretfulness he needed him to know. Fenton imperceptibly nodded his acceptance.

"There was also a drug lord, name of Mario Casavetes, who got close to Charlie without him knowing and had slipped him drugs thinking he was me. I had put him away a few years ago at his kid's birthday party and he was embarrassed and talking revenge. He was into drugs hard core, selling them out of the country. So I guess he wanted to used them on me as pay back for his kid not wanting anything to do with him anymore. But he got the wrong person by mistake and gave them to Charlie. A little here and a little there the drugs ate away at his ability to rationally think straight and intensified his feelings, fears and his vises. All the while Arlon was paying Charlie to take over my life. He impressed on him his need to be Fenton to a T. But the drugs caused him to have flashbacks of who he was and at those times Charlie would rear his ugly head and reek havoc. The more the drugs took effect, the more he remembered who he was and started telling everyone he was Charlie. That was when Mario made the mistake of kidnapping Laura and stabbing her." Fenton swallowed hard, closed his eyes tightly and calmed himself before going on.

"He thought she was dead in the back seat, so he stayed to confront Charlie, again he thought he was me. Charlie killed him right then and there. Thank God he didn't take Laura with him or do more harm to her. The police said they found her and took her to the hospital. She almost didn't make it. After that he was found to be at Con Riley's house when he killed those police officers and hurt Phil, he was taken to the prison where he was poisoned that same night. Again someone thinking it was me, because they believed I put them in prison falsely."

"So how did you and Mrs. Hardy end up here?" asked Chet.

"I was working on Mr. Bishop's files when I was captured. He was of much concern to the bureau. I can't divulge certain things because we are still in the process of bringing him down. Since he is no where to be found at the moment, I can't let you know what we were working on. But I can tell you that he had captured me as well as Manny, my driver who was dropping me off at the airport at the time. Thank God he is now with his family."

A round of cheers and nodding heads followed, happily. Manny had been given a one way ticket: free of charge from the bureau, along with a hefty sum of emotional and work compensation: back home to his family in Sayville, Long Island after being thoroughly interviewed by the county police department.

"And thank God Royce is back with us." Joe said, patting him on the back with a grin.

"So tell us, how did Royce escape the evil clutches of his grandfather?" Tony asked, with a dramatic iconic version of a horror star's vampire voice.

Natalie slapped his arm affectionately. "Don't tease. It was probably pretty awful."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it _was_ kinda scary thinking my grandfather intended to haul me all the way to Ireland with him." Royce spoke up. "I tried to fight him all the way but he had me tied up. I couldn't get any circulation in my arms or feet. Good thing you guys showed up when you did."

"What happened?" asked Phil, looking toward Frank.

"When we managed to catch up to them at the airport, we found Royce in the back of the van and his grandfather left him because he was making too much noise and didn't want the attention. He knew he couldn't just untie him and walk him in. He didn't have his body guards with him this time because they didn't want to go. So he just got rid of them with silencers." Frank said, going silent.

"Then we lost him in the building. Thinking he had a ticket out of the country, we wasted precious time following that lead and didn't know he'd escaped out the many back entrances. He was long gone before we could catch him." Joe explained, irritated.

"I put out an all points bulletin on him, but after a few hours, we knew he had escaped again." Fenton put in. "And you boys were right. He was trying to learn of the inheritance to see if he could find it. But that was an abandoned cause, and now was on to his latest, which was trying to get the formula. I have no idea what he will try next. I'm just glad to have my wife back safe and sound." as he put an arm around her.

"How did you get here?" Biff asked Laura, as he sat close to Royce.

"When I woke up, I was in this room that looked like an operating room. Smelled awful!

But before that, the last I remember was going to my car to go back to visit Frank in the hospital. I just about reached my car when this…must have been-Mario person, had said there was an accident with my son and said to come with him. I knew better, and I tried to get away, but he was stronger. He took me to this garage looking place. I couldn't tell where we were because he blind folded me until we got there. He kept asking me where Fenton was and I told him I didn't know. He didn't believe me and started to stab me all over. I passed out from the pain and that's the last I remember until I got to that room." she said, wrinkling her nose and softly clutching her shirt at the neck. "This older gentleman told me he was going to fix me right up and let me go to my husband. Well, I was thrilled and anxious at the same time. It wasn't until I actually saw Fenton that I believed what was happening."

"How long did it take for you to heal?" Joe asked, quietly, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. I was pretty much okay except for the stitches in my wounds which were almost healed. So I must have been there for about a week before he took me to your father. All I know was that I was pretty sore."

She looked at the faces of her sons and wrapped her arms around Joe who was seated next to her. "I am so sorry I put you all through a funeral thinking I was dead."

"Not me, mom." Joe corrected. "Aunt Gertrude and Frank. They went to both of ours."

"It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from." Frank swallowed. "I never want to go through that again. I am so relieved that neither of you are gone from my life. This has put me into such a tailspin I almost lost it."

"Well, we're all back together again." Joe said, his sapphire blues matching his smile, still holding his mom.

"My grandfather looked like he was feeling better. He looked better." Royce said, meekly. He wasn't looking forward having to spend any time in jail because of what he did to his grandfather. "I thought arsenic poisoning was fatal."

"It is, but in this case you gave him such a low dose and it wasn't for long. We found out that he was going to a doctor in Orchard Homes and was getting treatment for it."

"What kind of treatment?" Royce asked.

Its called Chelation therapy. It is used to remove toxic metals like arsenic lead and mercury. The procedure has been done for over forty years and is safe. A series of injections of ethylenediaminetetra acid-don't ask me to repeat that." he quickly said, chuckling, as everyone else did too, "is done in a doctor's office. So I'm sure he's feeling a lot better, but he may need to lie low for awhile now. So not sure how he will continue the treatments. Maybe that will be how we trip him up."

"Will Royce have to spend any time in jail?" Tony asked, his arm around Natalie.

"When we went to the police station this morning, he was given a sentence of five days in jail and the rest in community service for two years. He was let off for good behavior in assisting us in identifying the criminals. So he got off pretty well I think." Fenton smirked at Royce.

"When do you have to go in for the jail time?" asked Natalie.

"This Friday. And no visitors." Royce answered, looking down at Biff's hands that were entwined with his.

"Well, at least you don't have to be in there as long as you would for the community service." Biff comforted. "I think I can handle five days." he winked. Royce smiled at him.

"Well, thank you Mr. Hardy for clearing up things for us. We just knew you really couldn't have done all those bad things." Natalie said. "Even though I don't know you very well, everyone has spoken so highly of you that it was kind of hard to believe."

"Your very welcome, my dear." Fenton smiled at her. "Shall we all go back to our motel rooms before these good people decide to throw us out?" Fenton said, as he stood to go. "I for one want to make plane reservations for home. And I know you boys, and girl," he smiled and bowed to Natalie, "want to get settled for college and what not."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement standing from the table, and walking to the door.

Just as they stepped outside in the morning sun, Chou and Dani came up to thank them for everything, giving them all hugs. Rigs got out of his truck and walked over to them, shaking hands with Fenton and the boys.

"We were starved and wanted to come for breakfast." Dani said, "and we saw you coming out and had to thank you for everything you've done for us."

"Yes, thank you for your kindness in giving us our lives back." Chou graciously said, shaking hands.

"Its quite alright." Fenton said. "We all worked together to bring this to an end."

"Too bad he got away." Rigs said, with a frown.

"Oh, I don't think this will be the last we see of him." Fenton said, knowingly.

"Oh I forgot!" Dani said as she raced back to their car. She opened up the door to pull something out and, hugging it to her, walked back across the parking lot.

The boys were all talking among themselves when all of a sudden, Frank began to sneeze and sneeze.

"What the…" Frank sneezed again, covering his nose and mouth. Then he looked up and saw the problem. His eyes got wide and he started backing up.

"What is it, Frank?" Phil said, "You usually don't sneeze that much unless there's a cat around." then he looked around and said with a smirk, "Oh."

No sooner had he gotten the words out of his mouth than Dani came walking up to the group with a dark Siamese cat folded up in her arms purring loudly.

Joe started to laugh.  
"I thought you might want this little dear." Dani said to Royce. "Your grandfather probably thought he got blown up in the explosion."

"Endora!" Royce said, smiling at the furry creature. He encircled it in his arms as he took the feline from Dani. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You can come live with me."

Joe was still laughing, bent over almost double. He knew his brother was allergic to cat dander but it was still hilarious to see him sneeze. Frank gave him a dirty look, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Aw, come on, Frank." Joe followed him to their rental car. "Its funny. Okay, well, not funny, but…"

Frank got in and slammed the door, started the car and drove off. Joe stood with his mouth open not believing his brother took off without him.

Phil came up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders with a mock serious face.

"Ya know, you'd think you'd learn to not tease him in his time of misery, Joe."

"I can't believe he left me." Joe said, miffed. Then cracked a smile. "But it was pretty funny."

"Yes, it was pretty funny." Phil said, "Its funny you have to walk back."

"Hey!" Joe said as Phil took off for his own rental. "I need a ride!"

"Who's laughing now?" Frank said, as he came walking up behind Joe after driving around the block. Everyone chuckling behind him.

Joe stood still and slowly turned around. Then a smile lit his handsome face as he raced back to tackle his brother. Frank gave him a big bear hug, "I couldn't resist a little fun."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Joe said, seriously.

"I know, little brother. I know." Frank sat him down on his feet and messed his hair.

"You're the best Frank." Joe smiled, contentedly.

"And don't you forget it." Frank narrowed his eyes.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Wait until our next adventure. I'll be in top form then." pointing to his chest with his thumb, a smug smile on his face.

"I can hardly wait." Frank said, fondly.

THE END

Well, this is it folks! Hope you enjoyed the ride. It was fun and sometimes like pulling teeth, but it was worth it. Hopefully I'll be back with another adventure soon. : )

God bless each and every one of you and keep the faith.


End file.
